Eliza Reninghall-Black
by Noella33
Summary: Eliza had a happy marriage to Sirius before he was arrested. Now, she is now invited back to Hogwarts and has to face the dilemmas (including a flame from the past) that go with it. But love and Hogwarts aren't her only problems as demons from her past come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Background**

 **Pandora: daughter of Sirius Black and Eliza, same year as the Weasley twins**

 **James: son of Sirius Black and Eliza, year below Pandora**

 **Harold and Eileen: Severus Snape and Eliza's twins, same year as Harry Potter**

Eliza was unsure as to why Dumbledore had called her to Hogwarts. She knew he'd picked a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Severus has bitterly told her it was Quirrell, apparently a stuttering mess who'd had practice after years of travelling across Europe.

As Eliza wandered through the wings of Azkaban, it was her last shift before she was to leave for Hogwarts, she thought back to their meeting. Dumbledore had seemed determined to have at Hogwarts and firmly stated that the minister of magic would allow her leave in order to go to Hogwarts. Not that she cared, the Azkaban shifts had been wearing her down and the twins and Harry were starting Hogwarts later that day.

'Fuck!' Eliza swore, she checked her watch. The Sorting was going to start and the Auror who was meant to relive her still hadn't turned up. 'Come on!'

Eliza apparated outside the gates and quickly ran up to the entrance of the castle, 'Come on, I can't be late again!'.

She could hear the chattering coming from the great hall and paused. I can't embarrass the kids. Eliza sighed. I suppose I could just wait for the feast to end and wait for Severus in his quarters.

Eliza slowly made her way to the dungeons. She smiled fondly as she realised that it hadn't changed since her time at Hogwarts. Still dimly light and cold. She stopped as reached the potions classroom and made her way in. She knew she could reach Severus' quarters via his office by floo.

Severus' quarters represented him. They were dark and had a slight touch of green in the furniture. The room was filled with numerous books, mostly on potions and the Dark Arts. She noticed a few photos were on his bedside table, of Eileen and Harold and one of her and Severus when they graduated from Hogwarts.

Eliza dropped her trunk and sat on the edge of Severus' bed. She stifled a yawn and fell back onto the bed. Before she knew it she'd fallen asleep.

'Eliza?'

'5 more minutes,' she murmured.

'What are you doing on my bed and in Hogwarts?'

Eliza jottled herself up and came to face Severus, 'Didn't Dumbledore tell you? Apparently I'm to assist Quirrell in his lessons. Anyway, what House were they sorted in!'

Severus rolled his eyes at her, 'Eileen was sorted into Slytherin and Harold Ravenclaw.'

Eliza jumped up and down on the bed and hugged Severus who grimaced, 'you must be so pleased! A Snape in your house and Harold in my old house! And Harry?' Severus carefully removed Eliza from himself, 'Gryffindor.' Eliza nodded and held back her burst of pride in her godson. James would've been so pleased.

She checked her watch and was surprised to see it was nearly midnight, 'Is it alright if I stay here tonight? I have no idea where I'm staying and it's pretty late.'

Severus sighed and nodded and got up from the bed, 'I'll take the sofa,' Eliza laughed and shook her head whilst combing out the tangles from the mass of red curls,' Bit late of modesty now, isn't it? Come on Severus, it'll be more comfortable here. '

She transfigured her travelling dress into a night dress and got under the duvet whilst Severus got changed, 'Is the Defence room still the same?'

'Yes, Quirrell has turned it into a petting zoo and I don't think the idiot knows how to control them.'

Eliza chuckled at this, imagining the small turbined man trying to control a chimera. Severus climbed into the bed and with a flick of his hand the candles went out.

'Night Severus.'

'Goodnight Eliza.'


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza woke up to find a arm tightly wrapped around her waist. She realised how much she'd missed waking up with someone. She wriggled down in Severus' arms and thought back to Sirius. She missed him deeply, since his arrest 10 years ago she hadn't been with anyone besides the few emotional moments with Severus.

She slowly removed herself the warmth of Severus' arms and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her first day of teaching. She smoothed down her curls and made her way back to the lounge area. She was surprised to see Severus already dressed and reading the Daily Prophet.

'Anything interesting?'

'Unless you're interested in the latest news about Quidditch,' he carefully folded the paper, 'then no.'

'Rita Skeeter not up to any gossip?' he shook his head, 'shame, she always makes up some great bullshit. Shall we go to the Hall?'

Eliza linked her arm through Severus' and they made their way to the Hall, before they entered Severus removed his arm on account of him wanting to maintain his reputation. Eliza rolled her eyes and entered with Severus following.

She scanned the Hall for her children. A mass of bright pink hair on the Ravenclaw table informed her that her eldest Pandora was there and the black hair beside her meant Harold was with her, relief rushed through her. She then quickly located James, Harry and Eileen. She wasn't happy to see her near Draco Malfoy but that was inevitable due to Severus' uneasy relationship with the Malfoys.

She took the seat between Severus and Minerva and piled her plate with food. She had forgotten how good the Hogwarts food was.

'Mum?' Eliza looked up to see Pandora standing opposite her, 'What are you doing here?'

'Hi Pandy, I'm assisting Professor Quirrell and possibly running a Defence club. I was meant to tell you guys but the Azkaban shifts ruined my chance, sorry sweetie.'

Pandora shook her head at her mother and looked at Severus, 'Did you know?' Severus shook his head, 'I found out when I found her in my quarters.' Pandora smirked and went back to the Ravenclaw table.

'Who do you have first, dear?' Minerva asked.

'Third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.' Eliza replied inbetween mouthfuls of sausage and egg, 'What about you Severus?'

'Slythrin and Gryffindor.' Severus replied bitterly. Eliza smirked at his tone, 'You'll have Eileen and Harry then!'

'Even better.' the sarcasm dripping from his voice as got up to leave.

Severus was nervous about his daughter's first potions class, he knew she was gifted at potions but being the professor's daughter may not work in her favour. He was also dreading seeing the Potter boy. Eliza has repeatedly told him how he'd reminded her of James but had Lily's eyes. He grimaced. He'd have to face looking at those eyes again. After what he'd done.

After his first year introduction he set the class off on a basic potion. He was looking forward to seeing who'd be the first to mess up, and was proud to see Eileen already correcting the instructions.

Whilst the class was starting off, he started on the register. He was dreading the Gryffindor reaction to Eileen. The fear of him was set and the recognition of Eileen hadn't occurred as she was sat in the front corner, 'Eileen Snape,' as expected the whisperings started and Severus could see her turning red from embarrassment and she whispered a quick here and buried her face into the book.

The class settled again and Severus started his pacing to check the progress of the class.

'Hi, Severus, Professor Quirrell's been attacked by the mogwai do you have any healing creams? Madam Pomfrey is out.' Eliza asked by the door.

Severus nodded and smirked at the thought of Quirrell losing control of the mogwai as he went into his store cupboard.

He could hear Eliza talking to the class and could hear her congratulating Potter and Eileen. This will not end well, he thought, she'll bring up the fact she's Eileen's mother. That's all I need, the Slytherins mocking her even more.

As he exited the store room he was suprised to see Eliza helping the Longbottom boy with his potion, 'Sorry, it was about to explode and I didn't want Miss Granger being distracted from hers.' He handed Eliza the potion, 'It's quite alright, you better go back to Quirrell before he passes out from shock.' Eliza smirked and waved to Eileen and Harry as she left.

He could hear the Weasley boy asking Potter about who Eliza was and the same was with the Slytherins, 'I suggest you all return to your work unless you want your houses to be in minuses already.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Wait, Harry, your godmother is the mother of Snape's kids?' the Weasley twins and the other Gryffindors had not stopped pestering him on the topic of Eliza, 'How is that even possible? She's so... beautiful and he's... Snape!'

Harry settled himself onto one of the sofas, 'I don't know. She's my godmother and I never really questioned about the others or her personal life. I didn't even realise Pandora wore a wig when they visited! Turns out she's Metamorphic!'

The painting on the door swung open to reveal Pandora, 'Hi Harry! I promised Mum I'd visit you. She was kinda worried about your first day. I've already seen Eileen, the Slytherins aren't giving her as rough a time as I thought.'

Fred snorted, 'Bet Snape's threatened them.' Pandora slapped him, 'He's alright once you know him. And before you say anything Mum is married to someone else and is only a close friend of his. Anyway, how was your day Harry?'

Harry smiled as Pandora's hair fizzled from the deep red it had been to its original light pink, 'Pretty good! Well, Ron got into slight argument with Hermione Granger and Snape's lesson was quite bad, he picked on as the new 'celebrity'.' Pandora frowned at this and looked up as her brother James entered from the boys' dormitory, 'Ignore him Harry, he likes to make his mark on the first years, he used James last year.' Pandora ruffled his and made her exit, 'Got to go, my dorm probably will be wandering where I am!'

'How did she get in!' Ron asked, 'She has a knack at breaking and entering.' James replied, 'She takes after Mum, she knew all the passwords for the different common rooms.' Ron looked at the twins baffled, who winked at him in response.

Eliza had finally unpacked her trunk and looked back at her work. The room seemed homely and had a tinge of blue to show her alliance to Ravenclaw.

She carefully placed a photo of her and Sirius on the mantlepiece and smiled fondly at the wedding picture. They both looked so happy and she was sad at the thought that a year later he'd be arrested for the death of their friends.

She didn't believe he could betray Lily and James afterall the repercussions lead to her own home being raided by Death Eaters, led by father, one of the most loyal Death Eaters to Voldemort. She stroked the smiling figure of Sirius but was pulled back to the present by someone knocking at her door, 'come in!'

She was mildly shocked to see Severus open the door, 'Hi! Is everything alright?'

He nodded briefly before looking around her room, 'I see you found your room.' She nodded and blushed slightly, 'It suits you.'

'Thanks. Did you want a drink. The house elves left a bottle of fire whiskey.' He nodded and sat on the dark blue sofa and watched her pour two glasses of fire whiskey. Eliza quickly downed the drink, 'I needed that.' Severus chuckled, 'I see you still drink considerably.'

Eliza laughed, 'Sirius and me got married today 11 years ago.' Severus' eyes softened lightly and he gently pulled her closer to him.

Her eyes filled with tears at the memories of her wedding day. She gripped the front of his robes as he poured her another drink and she downed the drink again, 'I miss him so much Sev. I know how you feel about him but I really do. The kids don't remember him, Pandy has a few odd memories and Harry doesn't even know he exists!'

He pulled her closer and slowly stroked her hair, as she shakily sobbed into his chest. By now she'd had a few drinks and her sobs turned to hiccups, 'I miss the times we had too, you know.' She turned to face and slowly put down her glass and stroked his face.

'Eliza….' He was cut off by her crashing her lips to his. He knew he couldn't resist her, even when they were at Hogwarts. Soon he was responding to her and was pulling her into his lap and his hands roaming her curves. He was pleased to know she hadn't changed in the years since they'd been together. She moved to get comfortable and was pleased to feel him under her.

'Don't say anything please.' She whispered as they paused to catch their breath. He nodded and continued kissing her neck as she gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time had passed after what Eliza had come to call their incidents. It was Halloween and she was thankful that Severus hadn't mentioned what had happened that night.

She had woken up with a bad hangover and was shocked to see several marks on her neck before she'd realised what had happened, 'Fucking hell.' her head was pounding and she was thankful to see he'd left her a sobering potion on her table.

At the breakfast neither had mentioned what happened, to her relief. Severus only smirked at her as she piled her plate high with comfort food, 'Don't.' She said.

Eliza had always looked forward to Halloween. Dumbledore had always made it an occasion that rivaled the Christmas party with the decorations and the great feast that accompanied it. She was surprised to see the Bloody Baron and Helena Ravenclaw together heading towards the ghosts own party. As she entered the Hall she smiled at the lavish decorations; orange and black bunting and balloons filled the Hall and there was some fake cobwebs on the candleholders.

Some of the students had already made their way to the Hall and were patiently waiting for the feast. Some of the professors were also in the hall but Eliza noted Quirrell wasn't, she frowned wondering where the man was, in his time so far at Hogwarts he hadn't missed a single meal. She seated herself beside Severus and Minerva.

'Do you know where Quirrell is?'

Minerva shrugged, 'No idea, I saw him on the way to the dungeons, he said he wanted to observe the ghosts' Death Day Party.'

'Oh, I'm glad the dungeons are near the Hospital Wing in case he faints again.' Severus smirked and Minerva laughed.

The feast had begun after Dumbledore's speech and Eliza was pleased to see the elves were still up to scratch on the standards of the food.

Eliza looked to the empty chair beside Severus, Quirrell still hadn't appeared and she thought it was strange. Surely the Death Day Party wasn't that interesting for a living wizard. She shrugged to herself and went back to the feast, getting herself a pumpkin pasty.

She was pulled out of thoughts by Quirrell running into the Hall, 'TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! I thought you ought to know.' Quirrell then passed out. Eliza, along with the other staff rose to their feet as the students started to either scream or laugh at the unconscious Professor.

As Dumbledore instructed the prefects to take the houses to their common rooms, Severus pulled her to the side door, 'Listen, Dumbledore has Flammel's stone hidden in the third floor and Quirrell is after it. We're going to have to get their before he does.' Eliza's eyes widen at the mention of Flammel's stone and quickly followed him up to the third floor.

'Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell me about the Stone?' Eliza asked, trying to keep up Severus.

'I don't know, not all the staff know about it.' They stopped as they reached a door. Severus got out his wand and opened the door slowly, Eliza did the same and followed him.

A harp was slowly playing and Eliza could see Quirrell trying to shift a giant paw from a trap door.

'Quirrell, shouldn't you be in the dungeons, after all it is your area of expertise?' Severus said, his voice soft but dangerous.

Quirrell laughed, 'I w-was t-t-testing the protection of t-the stone.' Eliza moved from behind Severus, I'm sure it's safe, let's move before the dog wakes up.'

As on cue, one of the dogs heads started to move, its eyes shifting from person to person. Eliza pointed wand at Quirrell and indicated for him to move. As Quirrell edged towards the door one of the dog's paws jolted and struck Severus. He roared out in pain and Eliza pulled him out the door and stunned the dog before locking the door, 'Are you okay?' Severus hissed in pain, 'We better get to the dungeons before anyone notices.' Eliza nodded and pushed Quirrell, 'Move,'

As they entered the girls' toilets, Eliza was shocked to see the troll unconscious and Harry, Ron and Hermione being awarded points for dealing with the troll.

'What happened?' Eliza asked. Minerva told her the story and she felt a wave of relief as she saw Harry was alright, 'Wow! You guys were lucky, most trolls take a lot more effort to knock out, I'm glad you three are alright. You'll take it from here Quirrell, won't you?'

Quirrell laughed nervously and nodded as Eliza raised her eyebrow at him, 'Come on you three, I'll take you guys back to the common room.'


	5. Chapter 5

Severus' leg had been worse then he expected causing him to move around with a limp. He'd mentioned Harry had been giving him weird looks since Halloween but Eliza dismissed it as being innocent.

Eliza was proud to find out through James that Harry had been selected as Seeker after a fight with Draco Malfoy in their flying lessons. James would've been proud, she thought to herself, afterall he was also Seeker.

She also learnt that Hermione had now formed a trio with Harry and Ron, but that was inevitable due to the real circumstances of Halloween. Harry had told her that it was because of a fight between Ron and Hermione that they went to the girls' toilets. She'd rolled her eyes at this, she learnt that Ron did not have a filter and was prone to insulting Hermione accidently.

She sighed, Quirrell's lessons were dull and she often found herself correcting him or taking over the lesson after he injured himself or lost control of a creature, something that both amusing and tiresome.

She dismissed the class and sat back in her chair, the first Quidditch match was the next day and she was feeling nervous about Harry's first game. She remembered hers and how she'd been sick all that morning and her game ended with a broken arm and a black eye, her role as Beater had often meant multiple injuries to Severus and Lily's amusement.

Sirius was also a Beater and she remembered how they would have competitions to see who would knock the other off their broom first. She remembered one time which ended with her being unconscious for a week and woke to find Sirius asleep next to her. That ended with him taking her on a date when she was discharged to say sorry. After that there was numerous dates and many break ups.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft knock on the door, 'Come in,' she saw Harry slowly open the door, 'Professor Quirrell is at the Hospital Wing. Congratulations on being selected as Seeker!'

Harry smiled at her as she accioed a chair so Harry could sit down, 'What's up?'

'What was my dad like as Seeker?'

'He was one of the best Seekers and the day he left I reckon Professor McGonagall cried as the chances of Gryffindor winning dropped. Ravenclaw only won once with your dad as Seeker. And going by McGonagall's boasting, I reckon you've got your father's talent.'

Harry smiled with a hint of relief at that, 'Hermione showed me the trophy with Dad's name on it. I feel connected to him, somehow.' Eliza pulled him into a hug, 'He would be so proud of you, and I'm proud of you. Now you need to thrash Slytherin so you better make the most out of your broom!' Eliza and Minerva had put money together in order to buy Harry a Nimbus 2000, she burst with happiness at his reaction, he looked so shocked as he marveled at the broomstick.

Eliza was sat beside Severus as Harry's first game was about to start. She'd been unable to have a proper breakfast and Severus had to threaten to hex her if she didn't eat some toast. She knew Harry would be fine as James had given him a considerable amount of lessons and she knew the Weasley twins would make sure he would make it out with limited injury.

As the match begain she was impressed with Harry's skills and his ability to keep up the Slytherin Seeker who Severus mentioned was highly skilled.

The game was progressing well, with Gryffindor considerably high up. Eliza was distracted by Severus who was murmuring a curse, she looked behind to see Quirrell looking directly at Harry who was know being jerked around as if he was a puppet, 'What the fuck are you doing!' She hissed at Severus. He ignored her and continued murmuring the curse.

Eliza slowly became more agitated, she watched James trying to keep the Bludgers away from Harry, she bit her lap unsure who was trying to harm Harry. She sniffed, suddenly aware of the smell of smoke. She looked down and realised Severus' robes were on fire, 'Fucking hell Severus! Your robes on fire!' she stamped out the flames, as she looked up, wiping away a strand of hair, she was glad to see Harry was back to normal and was chasing down the Slytherin Seeker.

She sat down relieved and was glad to see Harry gripping the Snitch after he'd spat it out, 'You have some explaining to do.' She hissed at Severus. He murmured back to her, 'Quirrell.' She looked at him, confused. Her eyes widened at the realisation of why Quirrell hadn't broken his eye contact. Severus had been trying to protect Harry. She patted his hand in thanks.

Severus sat back in his office chair, he stretched his hand which cramped after 3 hours of marking essays. He was slightly disappointed in his class, only Hermione and his twins had achieved the expected grade and the majority had scrapped a Acceptable. He was about to return to his marking when a soft knock of the door stopped him, 'Yes?'

Eileen gently opened the office door, 'Can I come in?' She noticed her father's stern look and didn't want to disturb him.

Severus' face softened instantly as he noticed Eileen's quiet tone and how her eyes were red, 'What's wrong, Eileen?'

Her eyes filled with tears and Severus pulled her into a hug, he stroked her hair, which he learnt often soothed her, 'They don't like me, they say I'm a teacher's pet because your my dad.' Severus' heart hurt at this, he didn't want her to suffer because of who he was. He knew in recent weeks she'd become more quiet, only talking when she needed to and stuck with her siblings outside of lessons. Pandora had told him that her usual extrovert personality had disappeared.

'Fight back, that's what your mother would say. You were sorted into Slytherin for reason, show them that you don't care about this,' he gently told her, her sobbing had calmed down and she hugged him back, 'I want to be accepted, Dad, Harold has quite a few friends now as does James and Pandy and I want to have that too.'

'You will, show them what you are like, once they see you for yourself they'll come around, Slytherins always do,' He wiped away a few stray tears, 'Now go to your common room, it's near curfew and I wouldn't want to take points away.' Eileen smiled at that and hugged him, 'Thank you Dad.'

Severus briefly smiled back as his daughter left, his fear of her being like him crept back. His only friends had been Lily and Eliza and he remembered it was Lily who had introduced him to Eliza. He was glad Harold had friends, he reminded him most of himself as a boy. But he had a feeling it would be harder for Eileen, afterall Slytherins unlike Ravenclaws weren't as welcoming and Eileen's outgoing personality did not match Slythrin. He hoped his advice would work, he didn't want his daughter to make the same mistakes he had.

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you to Vani12 for my first review! Please keep reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

 **Hope you enjoy the new chapter, please keep reviewing!**

Eliza was exhausted by the time the Christmas holidays came around. Hermione was going home for the holidays and Eliza was sure the trio were planning something. She had noticed Harry's glances at Severus had become more frequent and he had started paying more attention in the Defence classes, the spells in particular.

Eliza ordered herself a small glass of fire whiskey and found herself a table, she took a sip and looked around for her friend, Nymphadora Tonks. She was Sirius' cousin and the two had become close during Tonks' time at Auror training classes.

The bright pink haired witch, like Pandora, was Metamorphic and had become attached to brightly coloured hair. Pandora looked up to Tonks as a hero and Eliza guessed she would turn up at some point during their catch up.

'Hi Ellie!' Tonks waved enthusiastically to Eliza, 'Azkaban isn't the same without you!' Eliza laughed, I'm glad, Dora.'

'Anyway, how is everyone? Your letter said Eileen was struggling with settling in.' Eliza nodded, 'She was, she got in a slight fight with some of the girls but thankfully it blew over, Severus dealt with it surprisingly calmly. Anyway, she's got a close knit group now, and she spends a fair amount of time with the others.'

Tonks sipped her butterbeer, 'It's good she's settled now, the first few months are the roughest. So you're spending a lot of time with Severus?'

Eliza felt her face heat up and she quickly downed the fire whiskey, 'Certainly not what you're thinking! Well, once, but it won't happen again! It was a drunken mistake, besides I miss Sirius so much, I would've fucked anyone in the state I was in.'

Tonks rolled her eyes, 'That's the excuse you gave when you got pregnant, admit it, you still have some feelings for him.'

Eliza thought about, she had always liked him, but whenever Sirius was in the picture she'd go for Sirius, even when she was at Hogwarts the cycle involved her and Sirius and then a break up resulting in sex with Severus. She bit her lip, Tonks was right to some extent, but always put the sex done to missing Sirius or alcohol but the feelings never extended past that. Their final break up confirmed there wasn't any strong feelings between them and Severus had said he was fine with her and Sirius' engagement.

'There isn't anything there, Dora. Severus never brings it up once it has happened and I really don't think it will go further than sex.' Tonks wrinkled her nose at the thought causing Eliza to laugh, 'Oh please Dora! I heard all about you and whatshisface from the classes!' Tonks blushed, 'It was nothing! Just like you say about you and Snape, it was meaningless.' Eliza rolled her eyes.

'Auntie Dora!' Eliza looked up to see Pandora beaming at Tonks, 'I knew you'd be here!' Pandora ran up to Tonks who held out her arms for the excited girl. Pandora's hair fizzled to a electric blue.

'Causing havoc with the Weasley twins?'

Pandora smirked and nodded, 'Of course! We pranked the Slytherins in Potions, switched their owl legs to raven legs, quite a interesting mix.' Tonks laughed at the thought of Snape's reaction to it, 'I bet the punishment was worth it,' Pandora smirked again, 'Didn't get caught, used a non-verbal spell, Mum taught me it.'

Tonks high fived the girl whilst Eliza shook her head, hiding a smile. Sirius would've been proud at this, him and James would pull numerous pranks like that.

'It was nice seeing you Auntie Dora, but I promised the twins and James I would get them some sweets from Honeydukes.' Tonks gave her a final hug and Pandora left the pub.

'You shouldn't encourage her, you know. The amount of times I've had to stop a prank in the making during Quirrell's lessons. Mostly aimed at his bloody turban.'

Tonks let a snort, 'Please, if she's anything like her father, than nothing will stop her from pranking.'

Eliza sighed. Of course she was right. Pandora had always had Sirius' talent for trouble, even when she was little. She would let small bursts of sparks erupt at her siblings and then hid, leaving them bewildered and slightly scared.

Christmas was one of Eliza's favourite seasons, not only because she would spoil the children, but the Dursleys would let her visit Harry. This year for her was even more exciting as Dumbledore had told her he'd return James' invisibility cloak to Harry, she knew Harry would be puzzled by it and she bet he would probably ask her about it.

'Twinky!' a house elf appeared, 'These are labelled to Pandora, James, Harold, Eileen and Harry. Could you deliver them please?' the house elf nodded and with a pop, was gone.

One present was left, labelled to Severus. She smoothed out her dress and made her way to Severus' quarters. He'd never been fond of gifts and preferred to give them to the twins.

She knocked on his door and waited for a gruff 'enter', she figured he'd only just woken up and sent out his own gifts. She opened the door and found Severus pouring himself some coffee, his hair was sticking up in different directions. She was right about him only just waking up.

'Merry Christmas!' She beamed up to him. He returned a gruff reply and asked if she wanted any coffee, she declined it shaking her head.

'I got you something,' he opened his mouth to protest but she interrupted, 'It's something small, anyway that present has my name on it so it's only fair if I get you something.'

Severus sighed and handed her the present, it was a small box with green and silver paper, tied with a black ribbon. She handed him his and carefully untied the ribbon. Inside was a black box, similar to the one he had, inside was a necklace. She gasped, it was the necklace she'd looking at for a while. It was sapphire in the centre of a diamanté heart.

'Its beautiful! Thank you so much! Put it on me!' Severus put down his present and moved Eliza's hair to secure the clasp at the back, 'how does it look?'

'Perfect.' Eliza smiled and handed him back his present, 'Open it.'

He opened the box and carefully took out silver cufflinks, it was intricately shaped into snakes with a single emeralds as a eye, 'Thank you Eliza.' She returned the smile. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, 'Merry Christmas, Severus.'

'That's so cool!' Pandora looked at awe at Harry's invisibility cloak, 'James look at this!' James looked up from his chess game with Ron and his eyes widened at Harry's floating head, 'A cloak of invisibility, Mum mentioned it before.'

'Who gave it to you?'

'I don't know, they left a note saying it was my dad's.' Pandora shrugged her shoulders, 'Your dad had taste!'


	7. Chapter 7

'So you think Snape is after Flammel's stone?' James had listened through Harry's theory. It seemed plausible in places, afterall he'd seen first hand Harry's broomstick being cursed and the limp after Halloween, 'And what are you planning on doing now?'

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, 'We'll protect it.' He had the Gryffindor courage, but James wasn't so sure if it was Snape that was after the Stone, his mum hadn't mentioned any suspicious behaviour and she spent more time with Snape then he cared to admit to his friends.

'Look, I'll help you three, but Mum and Dumbledore think Snape is trustworthy and Mum has good judgement on people, but I'll help.'

Harry looked relieved at that, 'It has to be Snape, James, everything is pointing to him. I heard him confronting Quirrell a few nights ago.'

James ran a hand through his hair, unsure what to say, 'I'll help as much as I can, okay? Anyway, I hear you three have a detention with Malfoy,' James smirked slightly, he knew Harry and Malfoy somehow were in a rivalry, 'be grateful it's with Hagrid and not Snape, his detentions are far worse, cleaning cauldrons the Muggle way.' He shuddered and chuckled at the horrified look on Ron's face, 'Hagrid will probably make you pick some supplies for Potions or the Hospital Wing. Enjoy!'

As he got up to leave, he could hear the trio talking about a dragon called Norbert, he shook his head, he wondered how those three were able to attract that much danger and trouble in such a small period of time.

Eileen clutched her books tightly to her chest as she made her way to the library, she was meeting her brother Harold to go over some Transfiguration homework she didn't understand.

She'd taken her dad's advice on dealing with the Slytherin girls but one hadn't stopped.

'Oi Snape, of to see Daddy?' Eileen froze for a second before continuing up the staircase, 'Snape didn't you hear? Or shall we make you hear?'

'I heard, but I have better things to be doing right now.' She continued walking, 'And to correct you, my dad's office is in the opposite direction.'

'I don't think I like your tone, Snape. I think we should teach you a little lesson.' Eileen stopped again and turned to face Pansy Parkinson.

'I don't think you would want to do that.'

'Why not? Will Daddy and Mummy get angry with me? I don't think you'd want to grass us up, afterall we share a dorm.'

'Try it.' Eileen gulped, and gripped her wand in her robe pocket, she'd read a few of her parents books on defense spells and hoped theory could easily be put into practice.

Just before Parkinson could send a spell at Eileen, Harold appeared from around the corner, 'There you are! I was looking for you… Is everything okay here?' he looked between the two girls, one pointing a wand at his sister and Eileen looking almost relieved.

Parkinson pocketed her wand, 'Nothing that concerns you Snape. Remember what I said, Eileen.'

Harold grabbed his sister and left Parkinson smirking at Eileen's back, 'What did she mean by that?'

'Don't worry, Harold, it's nothing I can't handle, okay? Now I have a ton of Transfiguration homework that needs doing!'

Harold smiled, noting Eileen's pale face. He hoped she was right about the issue with Parkinson being something she could handle.

The topic of the staffroom was about Hagrid and his 'pet' dragon Norbert. Eliza was amazed at how long Hagrid had managed to get away with hiding the dragon in his hut.

'How are we going to get rid of the blasted thing?' Madam Hooch asked.

Does anyone have any suggestions?' Minerva asked, she had a hopeful tone, not wanting to keep the dragon on the grounds any longer than necessary.

'Charlie Weasley is a dragon handler, you could always floo him, he'd be happy to have another dragon.' Eliza suggested, she remembered Ron mentioning how his parents were visiting Charlie in Romania.

Dumbledore smiled at her, 'A wonderful suggestion Eliza, I'll have Hagrid floo Mr Weasley after the meeting.'

Most of the staff breathed a sigh of relief, Draco Malfoy had repeatedly threatened to inform his father about the dragon and Lucius Malfoy looked for any excuse to get rid of Dumbledore.

'I am sorry Hagrid, but a dragon isn't a permitted pet at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore sounded sympathetic as Hagrid sat away from the table, wiping his eyes over the loss of his beloved dragon.

'He was only a baby! And was starting to teeth.'

Severus rolled his eyes at Hagrid's tears and Eliza stifled a giggle, she did feel bad for Hagrid but it was amusing to see how wound up Hagrid was about the dragon. Also, Severus was still bitter over the three headed dog's attack on him, something Hagrid refused to apologise for as Fluffy was 'only doing her job'.

'Norbert might prefer it in Romania with the other dragons. There'll be other dragons he can play with.' Eliza said, hoping it might help.

Hagrid considered her point, 'I suppose. He might get awful lonely here without any other dragons. Alright, I need to pack his stuff.'

Dumbledore stood up, 'On that note, the meeting is over.'

Eliza said her good nights to the rest of the staff and left with Severus.

'I don't know why you humour him. He is a grown man blubbering over a bloody dragon that he'd only had for a few days.'

Eliza laughed and put her arm through Severus', 'Come on, you were extremely attached to the twins when they were born, you refused to leave them for a week! It's like that for him.'

Severus rolled his eyes, 'It's not the same, it's a blasted dragon which, if Potter and his friends were right, set fire to his beard.'

'Whatever you say Severus,' They stopped by her door, 'Did you want to come in for drink?'

'I have work to do, so I'll decline.'

Eliza nodded sadly and kissed his cheek, 'Good night Severus.'

She entered and paused behind the door. Since Tonks' talk she had been thinking about her feelings for Severus. She bit her lip and poured herself a large glass of fire whiskey, she needed to see Sirius before anything got to serious with Severus but she had been barred from that section of Azkaban. As she downed the glass, she realised how unsure she was of how Severus felt about her. She'd assumed since their final break up it was a purely sexual relationship after Sirius' arrest.

She poured herself another glass and downed it, feeling the drink burn her throat and her concerns disappear as the contents of the bottle did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

 **Hi! Thank you for reading, I would appreciate some reviews on the story so I can improve as this is my first Fanfiction. Thank you!**

'So your saying the centaur told you You-Know-Who wants Flamel's stone and Snape is going to retrieve it for him?'

'I saw something that could be him drinking the unicorn's blood and with everything else, I reckon Snape's going to try again.'

James sighed, 'Suppose Snape is going to try again, how will you get past the three headed dog?'

'Hagrid knows something about Fluffy, we'll ask him about it tomorrow. There's something that doesn't add up about how he managed to get hold of the dragon.'

James looked thoughtfully at Harry, 'What do you mean?'

'It's strange how the what Hagrid wanted more tlhan anything is a dragon and somehow he mets someone in a pub has a dragon?'

'A coincidence?' James suggested, he knew where Harry was heading with this.

'It is hard to believe someone would carry a dragon egg around.'

James hummed, Harry was right about that, a dragon egg was a risky thing to be found with, 'What did you want me to do?'

'We need you to make sure no one disrupts us when we go after Snape. After all those points were taken away we haven't been that popular with the other Gryffindors.'

James nodded, accepting his role in protecting the Stone, 'Let me know when you're planning on doing it.'

'Thanks James.'

'Don't mention it, so what's this potions work Hermione won't let you copy?'

Quirrell had been more nervous than usual, meaning there were more injuries and Eliza had taken control of more lessons. She found herself enjoying them and secretly hoped Quirrell would injury himself.

Quirrell's trips to the Hospital Wing were longer than they were at the start and had progressively become longer after the Halloween incident.

After a minor incident, Eliza decided to go to the Hospital Wing to check up on Quirrell, she didn't think it would take more than 30 minutes to get a healing potion.

'Hi Poppy, is Professor Quirrell still here?' Eliza looked around to see only some first years in the beds.

'No dear, he left straight away, after I healed him, seemed to be in a rush.'

Eliza frowned, 'Thanks Poppy, he must've gone back to the office.'

Her mind whirled, after Halloween she'd kept an eye on Quirrell and this was the first time he'd stepped out of line. She didn't want to believe Quirrell was after the Stone, especially considering Dumbledore was out of Hogwarts. Besides who would believe Quirrell, a stuttering mess of a professor, was actually trying to steal the Stone.

Eliza was deep in thought and hasn't seen Severus was walking down the same corridor until she collided with him, 'Thank God, come in here!' she grabbed Severus by his arm and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom.

Severus pulled his arm free, and rubbed it, Eliza had a surprisingly strong grip and he'd forgotten about it, 'What is so important that you must drag me around like this.'

'Sorry, I missed your shining personality.'

Severus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, 'What really is it?'

'Quirrell. He's been having all these minor injuries which realistically should only take less than hour an hour to sort out but each time he misses the rest of the day. I spoke to Poppy and she said he left immediately after she healed him and I have no idea where he could be as I've been in the Defence classroom all day. Also, Dumbledore is away and I think Quirrell may attempt to get to the Stone again.' She chewed her lip as she thought through what she said, 'It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?'

Severus considered what Eliza had said, he'd been keeping an eye on Quirrell and recently Quirrell had been harder to track and he often found Quirrell in the corridors late at night, 'I'll keep an eye on the third floor. If anyone is on the that floor, they'll regret it.'

'I'll Owl Dumbledore if I hear anything from you. You better go there, I haven't seen him since first lesson.'

Severus nodded and left, leaving Eliza sitting in the deserted classroom. She still couldn't see Quirrell as a threat despite everything she knew but as a Auror she soon learnt even the most pathetic looking could easily be a threat.

'James?'

'What?'

'We're going after Snape tonight, be waiting in the Common room around 10.'

'Okay, you certain about this?'

'Definitely.'

James checked the tine again, it was near 10, he couldn't help but be slightly nervous, if the trio were right he would hate to see his mum's reaction. He was sure she'd kill Snape. She had a horrible temper.

'James? Are you here?'

'Yeah, you three ready?'

He could just make about three figures moving towards him in the dark.

'Let's go then.'

Before they could reach the portrait door, a slightly high pitched voice stopped them, 'Your not going anywhere! You'll lose us more points!'

It was Neville Longbottom, he blocked the portrait door and was holding his wand at them with a shaky hand.

'Neville you don't want to do this.' Hermione tried to reason with him.

Neville shook his head, 'You've lost us so many points already, I won't let you lose anymore!'

James sighed, 'Please Neville, we wouldn't do this if it wasn't important.'

'I'm sorry Neville, Petrificus Totalus.' Hermione had put a body binding spell on Neville and he fell down like stone.

'He should be like that for a few hours, it should give us enough time.'

They quickly made their way to the third floor and James paused by the door, 'I'll wait here, if none of you are back within a hour, I'll follow you three.'

Harry nodded, 'Good idea, wait an hour and no more.'

'Good luck.'

'Thanks. Don't forget, an hour.' James nodded and watched the trio enter the door.

James checked his watch, it was nearly an hour and no one had returned, he ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, I'm going to have to follow them.

'James, what do you think you are doing?' he froze, it was Snape.

'W-what are you doing?'

'Patrolling the corridors, perhaps a detention jog your memory?'

'Well, we thought someone was after the Stone so Harry, Hermione and Ron went after that person and I was to wait an hour and then go after them if they didn't come back. The hour is up so I was going to follow them.'

Severus grabbed James' shoulders, 'You better not be lying to me.'

James shook his head furiously, 'I'm not Sir!'

'Follow me.'

James followed Severus through the series of puzzles, both received to see that the trio had safely made their way without injury.

'Professor Snape! James! Ron's been injured by the chess game and Harry went on to face whoever it is trying to steal the Stone.' Hermione looked like she'd been crying and Ron was lying by her unconscious.

'Right, I'll go get Potter, James and Miss Granger take Weasley to the Hospital Wing.' Severus conjured a stretcher and levitated Ron onto it, 'James, I'm sure you're capable on controlling the stretcher,' James nodded, 'Good,' he conjured a patronus and instructed it to go to the Hospital Wing and to Eliza.

James carefully led the stretcher back through the puzzles, he held Hermione's hand, who was still sniffing from her earlier tears.

'He'll be alright and Snape will make sure Harry will be safe, Mum'll kill him otherwise!'

Hermione weakly laughed and wiped her tears, 'We were wrong at Professor Snape.'

James hummed, 'Oh well, judging by Snape's reaction to finding us, someone was after the Stone, so Harry must've caught someone.' Hermione nodded, slightly reassured by that.

As they reached the Hospital Wing Hermione suddenly asked James a question, her voice laced with worry, 'Do you think we'll get punished?'

James shook her head, 'Not if we stopped something, never know Dumbledore may add points!' He hoped that would make Hermione feel better, she was extremely school-centred.

Madam Pomfrey rushed towards them, her face filled with concern over Ron, 'I got Professor Snape's patronus, take him over here!'

James levitated the stretcher to one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey got rid of it, checking Ron's pulse and vital statistics, 'He should be okay, you two take a bed and get some rest.' Hermione and James didn't protest, both tired and need of sleep.

James quickly feel asleep, he only woke when he heard voices, one his mum and the other Snape. He smiled, relieved that Harry was safe and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

'You should've seen your face when Dumbledore gave Gryffindor those points!' Eliza giggled at Severus' angry expression, his jaw was clenched, 'Did you want a drink? Might help relax your jaw.'

Severus narrowed his eyes at her, 'I don't know why you're so happy, Ravenclaw was second before those points were given.'

She poured two glasses of wine and shrugged, 'I suppose I was just glad, those four got the points they deserved.'

'Hmm, what thanks did I get? Saving the skins of those four idiots.' Severus downed his glass and Eliza poured him another.

'I am very grateful, I was worried about them when I got your patronus.' She held his hand, 'thank you.'

As she went to kiss his cheek, Severus turned her face and he caught her lips. He kissed her softly and was pleased when she started to respond to him. Her hand moving from his chest to his hair, pulling him closer to her, he responded to her, pulling her onto his lap. He moved his lips from hers down her neck and she moaned, happy with where it was going.

'Hey Harry, got any plans for the holidays?' Pandora sat herself down on the Gryffindor table. Harry shook his head, 'Good, Mum's planning on having you over for part of the holidays, she said she'd speak to the Dursleys. You should be over for your birthday if it goes well!'

Harry beamed at Pandora, 'Are you being serious?'

Pandora smiled back and nodded, 'Yeah, Eileen and Harold are spending most of it at their dad's and Mum's house is so big she needs more people in it. Besides, do you really want to spend any more time than necessary at the Dursleys?' Harry shook his head at the thought of being with the Dursleys all summer, Pandora smiled, 'Brilliant! I'll tell Mum!' she ruffled Harry's hair and ran off.

'What was that about?' Ron sat down in the seat previously occupied by Pandora.

'Eliza invited me over for the holidays!'

'You mean Professor Reninghall-Black?' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, 'She's my godmother.'

'Oh, should be nice for you.'

Harry smiled broadly, I can't wait!'

Pandora knocked on her mum's door, excited to tell tell her the great news, 'Mum? It's me, Pandora, can I come in?'

The door was opened suddenly, before she could tell her mum the news, she was startled to see Snape leaving the room, 'Excuse me, Pandora.' Pandora shuffled to the side, her eyes following Snape down the corridor.

'Mum? What was Snape doing her this early?' Pandora asked, cautiously entering her mum's room.

Eliza entered from the bathroom, plaiting her hair, 'Sorting out arrangements for Eileen and Harold.' She lied smoothly.

'At eight in the morning?'

'Yeah, he gets up ridiculously early and I was packing my things,' she gestured to her packed truck, 'anyway, did you ask Harry?'

Pandora's eyes light up at the mention of the reason why she came, 'Yep, he said he'd love to! When you going to ask them?'

Eliza tied her plait, 'When we arrive at King's Cross. Don't want poor Petunia to have a heart attack at the sight of an owl.' She pouted, 'or upset little Diddykins,' Pandora laughed, 'Have you finished packing?' She shook her head, 'Get on with it! You had all of last night!'

'Fine, mother, Harold hasn't even started yet, so I think I'm doing pretty well.' She stuck her tongue out as she left.

Eliza let out the breath she'd been holding, she hadn't expected Pandora to come that early and she was relieved she took the excuse she gave. She wasn't completely untruthful, she had been packing as well as discussing arrangements.

She was pleased Harry wanted to spend the holidays with her, she was sure he'd ask her about why she couldn't take him in, but it was completely right for him.

Shit, Petunia, I haven't spoken to her in a while. Eliza bit her lip, that is going to extremely awkward for both of us. She shrugged and levitated the remaining books into her trunk. I'll just have to bbit the bullet for Harry.

Eileen quickly folded her clothes and packed them into her trunk. She wanted to be done before Parkinson came back to the dorm. She checked her side table and under her bed, nothing was there.

'Where is it?' She whispered, panic rising.

'Looking for this?' Eileen looked up and saw Parkinson holding her photo.

'Give it back!' It was her prized photo of her, Harold and her parents. It was the only one she had of the four of them together and she wasn't willing to let Parkinson take it from her.

'It's really sweet. You, Daddy…. and who's this, Mummy?'

Eileen quickly grabbed her wand and pointed it at Parkinson, 'Give it back to me now.'

Parkinson smirked, 'What are you going to do? Curse me? Tell Daddy?'

Eileen remembered what her dad had said, she must prove herself against the bullies, 'Tarantallegra!'

Parkinson's legs started to dance uncontrollably, 'What did you do!'

It'll wear off in a few hours… hopefully. Now, give me the photo.'

A cold smile formed on Parkinson's face, 'How about no?' She let go of the photo and Eileen watched it shatter.

'You bitch.' Eileen flicked her wand and Parkinson's trunk rose and flew out the dorm, 'Want your stuff? Try and get it.'

Parkinson tried, and failed, to move to the dorm door. Eileen fell to the floor and gathered up the broken pieces and carefully placed them in her bag, 'Harold'll know how to fix it.'

She quickly locked her trunk and made her way to the common room, stepping around Parkinson who was cursing her angrily.

She hoped Harold could fix her photo, it was her prized photo and she hoped Parkinson would suffer in the dorm.

Eliza was feeling anxious on the way back from Hogwarts. She hadn't seen Petunia Dursley in years, not since she graduated Hogwarts and went with Lily to get her possessions.

She remembered how bad that experience was. Petunia swore that neither Lily and Eliza was not allowed back in the house and Lily left in tears. Petunia described them as 'disgusting freaks' as they left and despite Eliza still living in the Cokeworth area, she never saw Petunia after that day.

She felt the train pull to a stop, and her mouth dried at the thought of having to face Petunia again. As she got of the train she saw the Dursleys and Harry. His face lit up at the sight of Eliza and he waved at her. As she made she made her way to him, she saw Petunia's eyes widen in recognition.

'Hey Harry, I need a word with your aunt and uncle so meet Pandy and James in the café, I've given them some money to buy some food or drinks.'

Harry beamed at her, 'Thanks Eliza!'

'What do you want Eliza?' Petunia had a sharp tone to her voice, and Vernon had gone a light shade of red.

'I don't want a fight here, Petunia. All I wanted to ask was can Harry spend a portion of his holidays with me. I know Dumbledore gave you full custody of him, but is too much to ask?' Eliza was almost begging.

'I don't want him spending anymore time with your lot. And judging by your freak of a daughter, he will have a bad influence.' Petunia held her head up as if Eliza was a bad smell.

Eliza's face twisted in anger, 'Don't talk about Pandora like that. She happily wore a wig so she could spend some time with Harry. Be lucky this is the Muggle platform as I would've cursed your sorry arse into next week. Now, will you let Harry spend at least a week with me?'

Petunia looked at her husband, who shook his head firmly, 'Despite the fact Harry is a unfortunate part of our holidays, I do not want him spending any more time than necessary with you. If you want to see him, visit him.'

'Fine, I will. And I will bring all four of my 'freak' children. How would you like that?' Eliza knew she got Petunia there and a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks confirmed that.

'If that means he stays with us, so be it.' Eliza could tell it pained Petunia to say those words.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, 'If that's what your willing to do, okay.'

Harry and her children slowly approached them, Eliza felt pained by Harry's hopeful look, 'I'm sorry, they won't let you stay over, but I'll visit loads, okay?' She pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back, 'I tried, but they wouldn't listen.'

'It's fine, Eliza. You'll visit me anyway.' She smiled at him, pleased he wasn't too disappointed.

'See you soon Harry!' He returned her grin and left with the Dursleys.


	10. Chapter 10

'Come on Ellie! There's someone I want you to meet! He's a wizard like us!' Lily pulled Eliza along the path to the park.

'You don't need to pull me along like a dog. Besides when we go to Hogwarts we'll meet loads more like us. '

'Come on! He seems lovely, I reckon you two will get along well. There he is!'

Eliza rolled her eyes and looked to where Lily was pointing. A hunched over figure was sitting by the tree, reading a book. He had slightly greasy hair and his eyes lit up when he saw Lily going over to him. Eliza saw his eyes narrow at her, probably questioning who he was.

'Hello Severus! This is Eliza Reninghall, she's also a witch! She lives nearby.'

Eliza smiled warmly at the boy, he quickly smiled and stuck out his hand, which Eliza shook, 'What are you reading?' She asked.

'A potions book, it was my mother's.' He showed her the cover as Eliza sat down next to him, quickly followed by Lily who curiously read the back page.

'My aunt's got loads of books like this, if you want you two could come over and borrow some, if you like.'

Lily's face lit up, 'Wouldn't she mind? I would love to!'

Eliza nodded, 'The books were my mum's before she died, Auntie wouldn't care,' She briefly saw a look of interest close the boy's face, 'you're welcome too, I reckon you'd love what we have!'

'Could we look now! Neither of us need to go home until lunch! That's if you want to Severus.' Lily asked looking hopefully at Severus. He nodded, almost thankful at Lily's enthusiasm.

Eliza stood up and smoothed out her skirt, 'Come on then,' Lily and Severus quickly got up and followed Eliza.

She led them past Lily's house, through an alley, 'It's just a deserted house?' Lily said, both her and Severus looked confused.

'I forgot,' she got out a scrap of paper, 'read it in your head and then look up.' They both read the paper and looked up, their eyes widened in shock, 'It's a spell that protects the Manor, my mother thought security was pretty important. Come on! You'll love the library!'

They quickly followed her up the steps into the house, 'Won't your aunt mind?' Lily asked, slightly concerned by Eliza's lack of care.

'Nah, she won't even know your here, she's probably out or asleep.' Eliza led them to one of the doors on the first floor, 'Close your eyes!'

They followed her instruction and she led them by the hands into it, 'Open!' As they opened their eyes they were greeted by a room filled with different books, 'Their all to do with magic, my mum used to tutor in the school holidays.'

Lily looked around in awe as Severus located the potions and dark arts books.

'I don't know where to start! There's so many!'

Eliza laughed, 'Try 'Hogwarts: A History', it's pretty informative and at the back my mum made notes on follow up books.' She held out her hand and repeated the title and Lily was shocked to see a book appear in her hand, 'the library is charmed so if you say a book it'll appear.' She handed it to Lily, 'You can return it when you're done.'

Lily sank into one of the chairs and started leafing through the book. Eliza turned to the boy who was sitting on the floor surrounded by different books and comparing, what she assumed was different potions. She walked over to him and sat opposite.

'I never realised there were different ways of making potions.'

The boy nodded and pointed to two different methods, 'See, this one says stir anti-clockwise once whereas that one says twice. When I get to Hogwarts I'll find out which one is more effective.'

He looked at her and she smiled, 'I hope you'll be in my classes! I reckon I'll be hopeless at potions!'

He smiled briefly, 'I hope both you and Lily will be in my house. I don't know anyone else.'

She cautiously patted his hand, which he quickly pulled back, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

He picked up the three books he'd been comparing, 'It's fine. Is it alright if I borrow these? I'll return them tomorrow.'

Eliza nodded sadly as she watched her two new friends leave, 'Return them whenever,' she ran after them, 'You will be out tomorrow?' She asked, her voice full of hope.

Lily nodded, 'If I'm not, call for me.'

Eliza smiled with relief. She could sense her holidays would not be as lonely as they had been.

Harry was, for once, looking forward to his birthday. Eliza had visited the day before and promised him she would visit him on his birthday.

He checked the time again. They'd be over in five minutes. He'd never been that excited since the day he got his Hogwarts letter. He nearly jumped when the doorbell went and Aunt Petunia shouted at him to get the door. He raced down the stairs and when he opened the door was jumped on by his godmother's children.

Multiple people shouted 'Happy birthday Harry!' at him and he laughed at the number of gifts he had been passed to him.

'Calm down everyone! Let Harry breathe! Is it alright if we go into the living room?' Eliza said, amused at Harry's overwhelmed reaction. He nodded and led them to his front room.

'Come on Harry! You'll love your presents! And afterwards Mum made cake for you!' Pandora's hair turned a electric blue due to her excitement.

'You didn't have to Eliza,' Harry replied as he opened a present which was a new jumper.

'I make a cake for this lot every year, I think you're overdue a cake. Unless you want to risk it with Hagrid's cooking.' She winked at him as he wrinkled his nose.

Harry opened another which was a broom kit, 'don't want your new broom to get weather beaten already.' James said as Harry looked through the different polishes and brushes.

Eileen and Harold handed Harry another present which he opened to find different packs of sweets and chocolate, 'Best hid them from Dudley.' Harold whispered to Harry's amusement.

After several more gifts, Eliza delved into her bag and pulled out a container containing a chocolate cake with Harry's name iced onto it, she then pulled out several candles and light the cake with her wand, 'Make a wish!'

A few hours later the cake was gone and everyone was exhausted. Harry was showing a curious James and Eileen how the TV worked and Pandy and Harold was baffled by the photos which were motionless.

Petunia had called Eliza into the kitchen, 'When are you leaving?'

'Hello to you too. I don't know, it would be a shame to leave considering the kids are having fun.' She checked her nails, showing a agitated Petunia she didn't care.

'Listen to me, I've had it with you. You and the weird greasy boy corrupted my sister! Now you have corrupted my nephew! I wouldn't stand for it anymore!' Petunia hissed, her face tinged with red.

Eliza looked up from nails, 'Corrupted? How the fuck did we corrupt Lily? She was the most innocent and least corrupted soul I've ever known! And for your information, because of you I have spent so little time with Harry! It's his birthday for fuck's sake, at least allow him this time with his family. What did you get him, hmm, some socks? Probably Dudley's I wouldn't be suprised. If you truly cared, it wouldn't take a fucking letter from Hogwarts for him to get a decent room. It wouldn't take me pestering you to spend some time with him. Now please excuse me so I can enjoy my godson's birthday.' Eliza turned and left the kitchen, she had it with Petunia. Her attitude hadn't changed in 13 years and Eliza guessed it never would.

Eliza went back to the front room to see the kids watching a film on the TV, all absorbed into it. She quickly got out her camera and took a picture, wanting to save the moment and secretly hoping to show Sirius some day.

It was about eight in the evening when Vernon Dursley came home from work and screamed at them to leave. Eliza would've fought back if the children didn't look horrified at the man. Harry had hid behind Eliza until Vernon had heard Petunia explain they'd only been watching TV and doing Muggle activities and then Petunia, as pleasant as she could be, asked them to leave.

'I hope you had a lovely day Harry, I know we definitely did!' Eliza said, hugging her godson.

'I did Eliza, promise to write and visit?'

'Promise, I'll pop round next week, okay?'

Harry smiled in agreement and said said his goodbyes and thanks to the others. Eliza looked at Petunia who briefly smiled at her, Eliza returned the smile, seeing it as a peace gesture.

They said a final goodbye and made their way to the Portkey.

'And I thought, your dad can get angry.' Pandora muttered.

Eileen gently smacked her around the head, 'Dad never has been that angry with us, you probably deserved.'

Eliza laughed, 'Knowing Pandy, she probably did.'

'The Dursleys needs to relax, you'd have thought they believed we were going to blow the house up!' Harold said.

'They are just very unsure about magic, not everyone is as accepting as the Grangers.' Eliza said carefully, 'Anyway, I'm glad Harry had a good time .'


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

 **Another chapter! Please enjoy and review!**

Severus was mildly excited to have the twins come over. It was the only time he bothered to make an effort and tidy the house. He had turned the store room into a separate bedroom years ago and was received when Eliza had said it was a suitable room for Harold.

Another reason for his excitement was seeing Eliza again. Despite him repeatedly telling himself they could never be together again, he found himself caring what she thought and in numerous occasions found himself hoping she'd stay longer or they could end up having sex. Either way he was happy.

As he waved his wand and watched the dirty washing clean itself and put itself away, he wondered if Black still cares for her. Of course he doesn't, he thought, the bastard sold her and the Potters out to the Dark Lord. Well, it was partially your fault. Severus shook his head, trying to rid himself of that thought. I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know Black would reveal their location. Eliza said it wasn't my fault. Not fully, anyway.

He checked the time. They'd be here soon. He looked through the window, Eliza still liked walking to his house, despite both houses being connected by Floo. He never understood why, Cokeworth was not a pleasant area. He briefly smiled as he saw Eliza and the twins walking down the street, both carrying their trunks.

He made his way to the front door and greeted them as Eliza kissed his cheek, 'You would not believe what happened last night. The Weasley twins broke Harry out of the Dursleys' house and flew him, in a magical car, to the Weasley house! I got a bloody letter from Mrs Weasley explaining everything. I had to go to the Dursleys and explain it all to them, and you know what their like,' She sat on the sofa and rubbed her eyes, 'I had Vernon threatening to sue me and Petunia calling me all the names under the sun!'

Severus was secretly glad, it meant Eliza would probably stay longer, 'That's unfortunate. How did you escape?'

She chuckled, 'I fixed the window after dark and sorted out the flowers. Anyway, the twins are looking forward to the potions conference you're taking them to! Eileen hasn't stopped talking about it.'

I'm glad. I wasn't looking forward to spending more time with Slughorn, he badgers on about former members of that blasted Slug Club. You're his number one topic whenever I'm present.'

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'Oh well, I'm glad I never have to face him again. Did you hear, Gilderoy Lockhart is the new Defence teacher.'

Severus grimaced, 'I know, I have no idea why Dumbledore thought he'd be suitable. He's more vain than Lucius Malfoy.'

Eliza laughed and saw the twins come back in the room, 'Alright kids, I'm off, I left Pandy and James alone, I need to go back before they kill each other or burn down the house.' She hugged them both and patted Severus on the shoulder, 'See you later!'

Severus was disappointed when she left, he hoped for something more but was glad he wasn't alone. The twins somehow enjoyed his company and by the evening he felt like any other father laughing with his children, rather than the angry potions master he made himself be.

Eliza, Lily and Severus sat in one of the carriages on the Hogwarts Express. Lily had been playing with the hem of her skirt, nervous about Hogwarts. They made small talk, and eventually Eliza fell asleep.

'I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.' Eliza yawned and opened her eyes to see four boys standing by the carriage door. One clearly liked Lily and Eliza could see Severus was slightly jealous.

Lily was relieved to see Eliza had woken up, 'This is Eliza Reninghall,' Eliza waved weakly and stretched, 'and this is Severus Snape.' Severus nodded in their direction.

'And you are?' the boy called James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, 'Lily Evans.'

He smiled, 'Hopefully I'll see you around, come on guys.'

Eliza giggled, 'He likes you Lils.'

Lily pulled a face, 'Shut up Ellie, go back to sleep.'

Eliza laughed and rolled over, closing her eyes.

'Right, last on the list is Lockhart's books.' Eliza pulled a face, 'Why on earth did Dumbledore hire him?'

Pandora wrinkled her nose when she looked at the books covers, 'He seems awfully vain.' She picked them up and James did the same, 'Looks like it'll be a fun year.'

'James! Pandora!' Eliza looked up and saw the Weasleys and Harry coming towards them.

'Harry! I was so worried about you! I'm glad the Weasleys took you in.' Eliza looked up from Harry and saw Mr and Mrs Weasley making their way from the other side of the store, 'thank you for looking after him, the twins meant well by what they did.'

'That's quite alright, dear. I wasn't going to kick him out! We got all his things for school, I suppose it saves you another trip. I know it can be hard for a single mother. Oh Harry I'll get your books signed.' She patted Eliza's arm and bustled around gathering Harry's books and made her way to the queue.

Eliza rolled her eyes, despite Mrs Weasley meaning well, Eliza couldn't help but feel as if she was being judged, the over sensitive pat and it saving her another trip. She felt as if Mrs Weasley didn't think she could manage by herself.

'Kids, you've got the money to pay don't you?' They all nodded, 'Pay for your books, it's a bit crowded in here. I'll wait outside.'

She sat on the bench outside the shop. She never considered herself a single mother. Severus was always there when she needed him. And it wasn't like Sirius left willingly. She saw him being carted off to Azkaban, protesting his innocence. She managed perfectly without too much help, or had she?

Eliza thought back to the first few years by herself. She'd fallen asleep in tears as she was so stressed. Her shifts at Azkaban and the general day work had made it difficult to work around the children and Severus' teaching added to the difficulty. She had been thankful for the school holidays, it allowed her to make up the hours whilst Severus or Tonks babysat.

She saw how perfect Mrs Weasley was as mother figure to Harry. She looked in the shop and saw her fighting her way to get his books signed. She hadn't even considered doing that. It hurt her to think she may not be a good mother or a mother figure to Harry.

'What do we have here? A sad looking redhead. It must be Eliza Reninghall.' the cold drawl told her it was Lucius Malfoy.

'Shut up, Malfoy. Don't you have anything better to do? Where's your son?' She looked at Malfoy, he hadn't changed much. He still had a air of status about him and had maintained his look.

'In the bookstore. Where's your collection of children? Had anymore? Another father perhaps?' he smirked at Eliza's reaction. Her jaw had clenched and he could tell she was gripping her wand in her dress pocket, 'Now now. No idea to get angry. Your rather loyal to… Sirius Black or Severus Snape? Who is it this time?'

Eliza quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at his throat, 'I wouldn't say anything else if I were you. Now unless you want your dear wife to get a letter detailing, how do I put it, some of your experiences with your whores, I'd go into the bookstore now.'

She pocketed her wand and Malfoy smirked at her, 'Good day, Eliza.'

When he'd gone into the store, Eliza felt tears forming, she quickly wiped them away bit wanting anyone to ask if she was alright. She knew she'd break down if anyone did. Besides, she didn't want the children or Mrs Weasley questioning her.

She hated to think what Mrs Weasley would say. 'Poor Eliza, a single mother and two different fathers of her children. How does she cope?' No, she couldn't let that be said.

She wiped her eyes and smoothed out her dress. She faked a smile as the others came out the store, 'All sorted? How about ice cream for everyone?' She was pleased by the eager response and Mrs Weasley's look of surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review!**

As the students swarmed into the Great Hall, Eliza sat in her usual seat between Severus and Minerva.

'Did you have a nice holiday?' She asked him.

'It was pleasant. And yours?' She looked next to him to see Lockhart listening in.

She smiled in response, 'Not too bad,' she looked back at Lockhart, 'You must be the new Defence teacher.'

Lockhart turned his attention to her, 'I am. You surely must know who I am.'

Eliza shook her head and laughed, 'I'm sorry, I don't recognise you.' She could see Severus holding back a laugh and Minerva chocked on her wine.

'Gilderoy Lockhart, 'he held his hand over Severus, 'I'm sure we will get to know each better. If you would like, I'll get you my completed works. Signed.'

Eliza forced a laugh, 'You don't need to,' she held up her hand, 'Married.'

Lockhart tilted his head, 'Like I said, I'll get to know you.' He winked at her, making her shiver.

Eliza forced another laugh and downed her glass of wine. Something about Lockhart didn't sit right with her. Throughout the meal she could feel someone looking at her and once or twice she peered at Lockhart to see him staring at her.

She looked at the Gryffindor table and looked through the different faces. She could see Hermione and James but Ron and Harry were missing.

'Severus, did Harry and Ron get on the train?'

He shook his head, 'Not that I'm aware of.'

Her eyes widened, 'And you didn't think to tell me? Bloody hell Severus!' she hissed.

'Be quiet, Potter and his little friend are more than likely to appear at some point.' Eliza narrowed her eyes at him.

'They better.'

'Hi Severus. Is it alright if I sit here?' he looked up and saw the girl Lily was friends with standing by him, looking hopeful.

He nodded and moved his belongings from under the tree so she could sit down.

'Thank you.'

He cautiously looked up to see her smiling at him, 'Did you have a nice first week?'

He shrugged, 'It was fine. Lily was in my classes. How was yours?'

She beamed, 'It was wonderful! I had history of magic, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. Transfiguration was quite complex but I think I'll get the hang of it soon! It's a shame most of the girls in my dorm don't like me.' her face fell and Severus couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

'What do you mean?' he asked, putting down his book.

She sighed, 'They think I'm like my family. You must know about the Reninghalls. All pure blood supremists,' she wrinkled her nose at that, 'I'm glad I have you and Lily though.' She smiled at him again.

He had heard about them from the 'Daily Prophet' his mother read. They were violent and he remembered reading about a murder case involving one. He felt sorry for her at that moment.

He smiled briefly at her, 'I suppose we are friends.' She smiled broadly it that.

'I guess we are!'

Severus was woken from his nap by rapid knocking at his door. He groaned, frustrated with the person at the door.

'Yes?'

'Professor Snape Potter and Weasley have arrived at Hogwarts... In a flying car which just crashed into the Whomping Willow.' It was Filch.

He always tried to be on Severus' good side and this attempt worked in Severus' favour. Not that Eliza would be pleased, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

'Thank you Filch. Send them to my office.'

'How could you?! They were petrified that they would be expelled!' Eliza yelled at him.

Severus shrugged, 'They will never do anything so reckless again.'

Eliza narrowed her eyes, 'Ron was close to tears and Harry came to me saying you were out to get him! How would you like that if it was Harold or Eileen! I'm sure you wouldn't have the same attitude then.'

Severus stayed silent. She was right, unfortunately. He would hate for anyone to treat his children the same way. But it was for Harry's own good. It would make him reconsider any poor choices.

Eliza sat on his desk and patted his hand, 'I'm sorry, but Harry was so frustrated.' She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, 'next time leave Minerva to dish out threats of expulsion.'

He rubbed her hand, 'I can't promise to go easier on him. It will be strange if I started to be nice to him. If he keeps out of trouble I would not need to be like that.'

Eliza sighed and rubbed her temple, 'It's not that simple, Sev. If it were I would do something.'

He chuckled, 'I'm sure you would.'

Eliza groaned internally. Lockhart's lesson was as bad as she thought it would be. He made the class complete a questionnaire about himself. She read the questions and they were ridiculous. She doubted most would be able to answer them properly.

Lockhart had spent the majority of the lesson talking about his 'achievements'. She doubted he had done half of what he said. She couldn't see him facing vampires or yetis. Only the girls had been able to sit through his lessons without falling asleep and even some of the girls had dozed off.

'So Mrs Eliza Reninghall-Black. That's quite a dangerous name you have.' Lockhart had worked his way to her corner after he dismissed the last class.

She forced a laugh, 'It is and don't you forget it.'

'Trust me, I won't. So how did a pretty girl like you end up a teaching assistant?' he was sat close to her, his knee touching hers. Eliza found herself glad she'd worn tights.

'Dumbledore wanted me, he thought I had skills that be useful for the Defence classes.' She shuffled away from him.

He looked her up and down, taking in her curves and tight skirt and shirt, 'I can see what he means. You're perfect for me. Did I mention I've won Witch Weekly's Most Handsome Smile four times in a row?'

Eliza cringed, 'Yes you did. I think I hear the next class in the corridors.' She quickly got up and was relieved to see the second years waiting, 'Come in guys!'

Eliza sat at the back of the class and watched Lockhart try to explain about Cornish Pixies. Bloody hell, and I thought Quirrell was bad. She tilted her head and mentally swore as Lockhart let out the pixies. This will be a good time to see if he can handle them, she thought. She gripped her wand in her jacket pocket.

'Lockhart! Where are you going?' Eliza yelled at him as he ran up to his office.

'Umm, getting something. How about you five clear up the pixies?' he quickly shut the door before the pixies flew in.

Eliza looked around the classroom. Most of the class had escaped, besides Eileen, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were successful in keeping back the pixies and Eliza looked up to see Neville Longbottom hanging by his ears on the chandelier.

Before Eliza could do anything she was suprised to see Hermione had frozen all the pixies, 'Good work Miss Granger! Now, Neville, I'll get you down once I put the pixies back in their cage.'

She pointed her wand at the pixies and led them to their cage. She locked the cage, 'Not being able to handle pixies, seriously.'

She got up onto the table under Neville and carefully lifted him off the chandelier, 'Are your ears alright?' he nodded, rubbing them.

'Thank you Professor.'

She smiled warmly at him, 'That's okay. I'm glad you five stayed. Gives me hope for this class. You five might as well go, I think Lockhart is not going to be able to complete the class. Besides most have already left!'

She waved her wand and the class was fixed again, the glass from Lockhart's photo frames came back together again. The chairs went back to their original position.

'You could teach us about the pixies.' Eileen suggested.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, 'Could you? It seemed like a interesting topic!'

Eliza chuckled, 'If that's what you want!'

As Eliza expected, Lockhart stayed in his office for the rest of the lesson. She was pleased, it meant she could enjoy teaching again and Lockhart was out of her way. The latter being the better of the two. She was happy with the small lesson and she was amazed by Hermione's knowledge, it was surprising the girl wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw.

She stretched and ran a hand through her hair, 'Are you the pixies back in the cage?' She turned to face Lockhart. He was peering through the crack in the office door.

'Yes, half an hour ago.'

He confidentiality opened the door, 'It was basic magic, if I didn't have to attend to some business I could've easily dealt with it.'

She rolled her eyes, 'I'm sure you could.'

She felt Lockhart move to behind her, 'Would you be interested to accompany me to Madame Puddifoot's at the weekend?'

She forced a laugh, 'I'm afraid I have plans. I promised my son I'd watch his Quidditch training.' She hoped Lockhart would buy her excuse.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, 'Another tine perhaps. I'm taking Mr Potter's detentions as otherwise I would've invited you for drinks in my quarters.'

Her stomach dropped at the thought of that, 'Such a shame. I have things to do, so I'll be leaving.'

Before she could leave Lockhart grabbed her wrist, 'I'm planning a duelling class, perhaps you'd be interested?'

'Sure, maybe we could duel?'

'That would be a fantastic idea!'

She quickly pulled her wrist free and made her excuses to leave. She paused by the door and let out her breath. She could tell Lockhart would not stop even after a no.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

'I didn't realise Death Day Parties were a thing.' Pandora said, as her, the trio and James left.

'It was bloody depressing!' Ron shook his head, 'And I thought spending a day with Percy was bad.'

Pandora linked arms with her brother, 'I'm starving, do you reckon the house elves would have any food left?'

James shrugged, 'Probably, they're always happ-'

'Can you hear that sound?' Harry interrupted.

The five of them listened, 'Harry, we can't hear anything.' Hermione said, her tone gave away her nervousness to the mysterious sound.

'Come on!' Harry lead them around the corner to a flooded corridor.

Pandora suddenly screamed and pointed to Mrs Norris, 'Is she dead?'

James pulled his sister to him and read out the message beside her, ''The chamber has opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' What do you reckon that means?'

'I don't know but we'll be in serious trouble if Filch finds us with his cat.' Hermione whispered, staring at the stiff cat.

Just as Hermione suspected, the five of them were questioned about how they found the cat. Thankfully, Eliza assured them and Filch the cat would be fine once a potion was made.

Harry couldn't bring himself to mention the voice he heard and going by Hermione, Ron and James' reaction on the way back go the Common room he was glad. He doubted Eliza would think it was normal as well.

The next few weeks Eliza could tell there was something bothering Harry. After Filch's beloved cat was Petrified, he tried to stay away from attention of the professors, especially Severus who had been keeping a watchful eye on Ron and Harry.

The Petrifying of Mrs Norris also led to Lockhart trying to corner Eliza into moving forward of the Duelling Club. Something she knew would be useful to the students but she doubted how good Lockhart was, going by his handling of the pixies.

'I really don't want to do the bloody duelling club. Lockhart will probably end up boasting of his 'achievements' and I'll be lumbered with the arrangements and he'll gain the credit.' Eliza sighed and took a sip of her wine.

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'You agreed to it. Just hope there will be no further attacks so there won't be a need for the club.'

She hummed, 'I hope he'll stop trying to harass me. I was lucky I was by the door. Lord knows what he would've tried elsewhere.'

'Next time he does, tell me and I'll give him a warning.'

She patted his hand and smiled, 'Don't worry. He's not that stupid.'

Eliza chewed her lip as she waited for the first Quidditch match of the year to start. It was between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Eliza was disappointed to find out Draco Malfoy was the Seeker.

Severus had said Lucius Malfoy had bribed the team with new broomsticks, material gain often worked in favour for Slytherins. She hoped Harry's first game would be better than his first match last year.

'Good luck Severus.' Eliza murmured.

He smirked, 'I reckon Minerva will need the luck.'

'I beg to differ, my dear.' She patted his hand.

Gryffindor was in the lead very quick. Malfoy was tailing Harry and Eliza assumed this meant Harry was close to the Snitch. She glanced at Lucius who seems to be on the edge of his seat, obviously intent on his son winning the game.

'What's happening?' Eliza murmured to Severus as she noticed Harry being struck by Bludger multiple times.

'I have no idea.'

She bit her lip and watched as Harry was continously pursued by the Bludger. She saw Lucius settle back in his chair. She narrowed her eyes at him.

'Fucking hell!' she gasped as Harry's arm was hit by the Bludger. She suddenly felt ill at the thought of Harry's broken arm.

Severus gripped her hand, 'Hush.' She bit her tongue and noticed Lucius smirking at Severus' contact with her.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the rest. She released the breath she was holding when Severus' grip tightened and he swore.

'Harry did it!' she happily said and hugged Minerva, 'Too bad Sev, Lucius.'

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her, 'Thank you Mrs Reninghall-Black.'

Eliza smiled thinly, 'I'm going to check on Harry.'

She collected the bottom of her dress and ran onto the pitch, 'Oh my god! What did Lockhart do to Harry!'

'Removed his bones in his arm, that's what!' Hagrid grumbled, picking up Harry, 'I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing.'

Eliza ran to catch up with Hargrid, still gripping onto her dress, 'I'm coming with you.'

She relieved that Madam Pomfrey was able to treat Harry's arm, but the idea of growing back the bones made her feel a bit nauseous. She never liked breaking bones, let alone growing them back.

'What happened to your wand Ron?' She held back a laugh as she saw his face turn red.

'It snapped when we were in the car. Mum is refusing to replace it.' He said miserably and looked at his taped up wand.

'She'll have to eventually. Hagrid mentioned about the slugs.' She smiled slightly as Ron went a deeper shade of red.

'It was meant for Malfoy. When do you reckon Harry'll be back?' he quickly changed the topic as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

'Madam Pomfrey said he should be out in a day or two. Depends on the growth rate.'

They paused by the portrait door, 'Goodnight Ron. I'll check on Harry tomorrow morning and let you know how he is, okay?'

He nodded, 'Thanks. Goodnight Professor.'

Eileen sat in the Slytherin common room surrounded by the other second year Slytherins. Since her dealing with Pansy Parkinson, she had finally been accepted. But she wasn't completely happy with how they spoke about the Muggle borns. Despite Hermione not completely trusting her, they had a mutual respect for each other.

'Now the Chamber has been opened, the Mudbloods will be dealt with,' Draco Malfoy announced, 'I personally hope Granger is the first to go.'

Eileen internally groaned, now she wasn't a target she had to pretend to share the views of the rest of Slytherins. Her father had said it was easier to pretend to have the same views than be an isolated Slytherin.

'Who do you think is the heir Draco?' Parkinson asked, Eileen knew she had a thing for him.

'I don't know but my father said the last time it was opened someone died. Never know, Granger could be the second to die.'

The other Slytherins laughed and agreed, Eileen quickly smiled so she would not stick out.

'What do you think Snape?' everyone turned to look at her.

'You've said it all, Malfoy.' She faked a smile and a yawn, 'I'm exhausted, I think I'll turn in.'

She quickly went to her form and collapsed on her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and groaned, 'How did Dad do it?'

A rapid knocking at her door woke Eliza. She groaned and stumbled to the door.

'What is it!'

'Eliza, a student has been Petrified. Please put your robes on, I do not think you want Lockhart to see you like this.'

She stumbled back to her room and picked up a long robe, 'Who was it?'

She followed Severus to the Hospital Wing, 'Colin Creevey. It seems he hoped to get a picture of Potter.'

She shook her head, 'Poor boy.'

When they got to the Hospital Wing, Lockhart was already boasting how he knew a counter curse that could've saved Creevey.

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'There is no such thing. You can be petrified by looking at the thing and I highly doubt you can block what you can see.' Severus smirked and Minerva coughed to cover up her laughter at Lockhart's started expression.

'I could teach you that counter curse. If you come by my quarters.'

'No thank you. I'm quite sure my Auror training has it all covered.' She snapped and pulled her robes tightly around herself.

Before Lockhart could respond, Dumbledore appeared. Everyone was mildly disappointed that Creevey's film had been destroyed.

'Looks like my duelling club is the way to protect the students. How about the lovely Eliza could help and Professor Snape could assist?' Lockhart winked st Eliza as she looked pleadingly at Severus.

'If it would help the students I see no reason why not.' Dumbledore said.

Severus grimaced at Lockhart who winked at Eliza again. He was going to enjoy duelling Lockhart.

Eliza was making her way to the library. Since her and Severus has spoken, they'd become close friends and often studied together. She looked up and swore to herself. The 'Maraunders' had noticed her and they were nudging each other.

'Look boys, it's Snivellious' girlfriend.' James Potter said, approaching her.

Eliza tried to hurry past them, but Sirius Black grabbed her arm, causing her books to fall, 'What's the rush?'

'Please let go of me!' Eliza said, trying to pull back her arm.

'Off on a date with Snivellious?' James asked.

'Stop calling him that! And I'm going to the library.' She gripped her wand with her free hand as she tried pulling her arm free again.

'Come on, Reninghall, it's a date!' Sirius chimed, causing the other three to laugh.

'Shut up!' Eliza hissed, anger coursing through her. She narrowed her eyes at Remus Lupin, 'I thought you were better than this. You're just a lapdog.'

Remus turned to James, 'I don't think she's learnt her lesson.'

'You bastard!' Eliza pulled out her wand and sparks erupted from her wand, stunning the boys. She quickly gathered her books and ran to the library.

'Are you okay, Eliza?' Severus asked when she arrived out of breath and slightly flushed.

'Yeah. The stairs changed. Shall we start on Herbology?'


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been that motivated to write. Please enjoy and review!**

The notice of the Duelling Club went down well with the students, most hoped Snape would injure Lockhart and the others didn't care who was injured just as long as the duel itself was worth the lunch break sacrifice.

Harold squeezed through the crowd to reach James and the trio. The trio smiled awkwardly at him whilst James greeted his half brother warmly, 'Hi Harold, you looking forward to the duel? The bets are on on how badly damaged Lockhart will be. I reckon concussion.'

Harold smirked, 'I reckon concussion as well. Despite Dad despising Lockhart I doubt he'd go for removing a limb. Have you seen Eileen or Pandy?'

James shook his head, 'Didn't see them this morning. Probably planning Mum's birthday present.'

'Probably.' Harold hoped it was nothing else, he knew of the trouble with the Slytherins and Eileen had been a little jumpy the last time he'd seen her.

Before he could say anything else, he saw Lockhart come onto the stage, he was dressed extravagantly and had a cloak loosely secured around him. Harold saw his mother roll her eyes at Lockhart's self centred speech and at the girls who rushed to grab the cloak as Lockhart threw it into the crowd. Most definitely aiming for the girls who would make a scene. Harry, Ron and James reacted the same way, all hoping for the duel to see Lockhart bought down a notch.

'Don't worry you'll still have your potions master.' Lockhart winked at the students and the two professors bowed at each other before walking to the edges of the stage.

Lockhart hadn't even started an attack before Snape had disarmed him, 'Expelliarmus!' The spell was powerful enough to cause Lockhart to go flying backwards. The majority of the students were laughing at the weak figure on the stage.

Eliza was laughing as she offered a hand to help Lockhart up, he took it and a light shade of red had formed on his cheeks, he brushed himself down and forced a laugh, 'It was pretty obvious what you were going to do!'

Snape raised an eyebrow at that remark, knowing that Lockhart hadn't expected to be disarmed, 'I thought perhaps teach the students how disarm their opponent?'

'Makes sense to me!' Eliza commented, enjoying Lockhart's look of unease.

'Yes! Mr Potter and Mr Weasley would you like to come up?'

'I'm afraid Weasley's wand cannot perform the simplest of spells, unless you want to take him to the Hospital Wing in a match box. Perhaps someone from my house? Malfoy.'

Eliza narrowed her eyes at Snape,knowing that Snape had chosen Malfoy purely for the fact the two didn't get along. Lockhart's instructions of a fair fight and to only disarm fell on deaf ears as the simple duel progressed into a serious duel.

'Severus, you caused this, end it!' Eliza hissed as he pushed Malfoy back into the duel. She gripped his arm as Malfoy conjured a snake which landed too close to the crowd.

He rolled his eyes at her, 'Don't worry Potter, I'll deal with it.'

'No no! I'll handle it.' Lockhart winked at Eliza and tried to get rid of the snake, only causing it to be further angered.

Eliza cocked her head as she noticed Harry somehow communicating with the snake. Her eyes widened as she realised he was a Parselmouth.

'Severus, did you know he could speak Parseltongue?' She whispered.

Severus shook his head and quickly got rid of the snake.

The next few weeks were mostly made up of Harry avoiding the majority of the school. Word had quickly spread of his ability to speak to snakes and he had then been automatically made the heir of Slytherin.

He found himself becoming closer friends with Harold who also had unwanted attention due to his father and the fact he was a Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin.

'I wouldn't worry too much about it. They'd get bored of it after a month. If you were in Slytherin then you'd be in deeper trouble.' Harold said as they joined Hermione and Ron in the library.

Harry looked behind him as the students in the library stared at him.

'I don't think so somehow. Look, I'll go to the common room, see you guys later.' Hermione nodded sympathetically.

Eliza stretched as she finished marking the assessments from the third year Defence against the dark arts class. Lockhart had given her the mundane task of marking and had used it to try to get into her room.

She sighed as she heard a knock at her door, 'Yes?'

'It's me, Severus.'

She secured the tie on her dressing gown and quickly unlocked her door and opened it for him, 'I've taken to locking my door to stop Lockhart getting in. He's relentless. '

'I can imagine so. I came to apologise for the incident at the Duelling Club, I did not realise that Potter was a Parselmouth and the implication is that he's the heir of Slytherin.'

Eliza poured herself and Severus a drink, 'It was pretty shit of you to do that. Even if Harry wasn't a Parselmouth, pitting him against Malfoy? Really?'

'I have a reputation to keep, besides was it not interesting to find out?'

Eliza ran a hand through her hair, 'It was but in front of the whole school? You know what it's like to be humiliated to that level.'

He watched her as she refilled her glass and organised the assessments, 'Doesn't Lockhart do his own work?'

She shook her head, 'As if he can. He also uses it as an excuse to intrude.'

Severus chuckled, 'How long has it been?'

'Not long enough. Thankfully I can just summon the house elf and he can't try anything. There's no point in putting in a complaint as he never gets fair enough for a proper complaint.'

She suddenly felt Severus' arms around her waist and his breath on her neck, 'He's an idiot,' her heart raced as he started to kiss her neck and a hand travelled up her dressing gown, 'Would you put in a complaint about me?'

She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck, 'Make it worthwhile.' He smirked and captured her lips and moved his hands under her dressing gown, causing her to moan at the contact and she ground her hips against him, smiling as she felt him harden.

A rapid knocking at her door caused her to stop but Severus continued his attack on her neck and his hand circled below her stomach, 'Yes?' her voice was considerably higher than usual.

'There's been another attack Eliza, Mr Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. Go to the Hospital Wing.' Dumbledore said, 'Oh, could you tell Severus?'

'Sure, I'll be there as soon as possible.'

Severus stopped and looked concerned, 'The ghost? You should get dressed.'

She quickly dressed in a simple dress and made her way with Severus to the Hospital Wing, 'It does seem the Chamber has opened again. But Nearly Headless Nick? It really isn't safe anymore.'

'It does unfortunately seems that way. Hopefully this issue can be resolved soon as we were disturbed.'

'Is that what you're thinking about! Honestly Severus,' she playfully smacked his arm.

They could hear the talking in the Hospital Wing and decided Eliza should go in first and Severus follow.

'Ah! Eliza! I was deeply concerned you had been attacked also, I shall walk you back to your chamber just to make sure you're safe. Afterall I know the counter curse to such an attack.' Lockhart wound his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She cringed and carefully removed his arm, 'Do you? Do you really?'

He nodded, oblivious to her sarcasm.

'Now, what happened to the ghost and Mr Fletchley?'

She saw Severus slip by Minerva and he caught her eye and smiled slightly.

'We're not sure besides Petrifying. Poor Nick must've only survived as he is already dead. It may be the end of Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop.' Minerva said sadly.

'You're going to be studying with Eileen today?' Harry asked Harold. Harold nodded, confused by the question, 'Good. Would you say she is close with Malfoy?'

Harold shook his head, 'She isn't really close to any Slytherins. They don't really trust her yet.'

Harry frowned, 'We need some hair for Hermione if we are going to find out if Malfoy is the heir.'

'Could always try Millicent Bulstrode or Pansy Parkinson. Eileen said they're friends with Malfoy.'

'She turned into a cat?!' Pandora burst out laughing, 'And is coughing up hair balls?! Fucking hell!' she wiped away some tears and looked back at James before laughing again.

'It's really not that funny Pandy, she's humiliated and wants to keep it as quiet as possible.'

'Sure thing. So is Malfoy the heir of Slytherin?'

James shook his head, 'Nope. But we found out that someone died the last time the Chamber was opened.'

'Happy birthday Severus!' Eliza had found Severus Snape by his usual tree, this time with Lily and she noticed he'd opened a present which seemed to contain some fudge and a scarf.

She handed over a package and tightly wrapped her coat around herself, 'Bit cold isn't it?'

'You didn't have to get me anything.' Severus said, feeling the package uncertainly.

'Nonsense. Besides it didn't cost me anything so you can't moan.' Lily laughed at Severus who seemed lost for words.

He carefully unwrapped the package and found the books he'd borrowed from her during the holidays, 'But they're yours, I can't take them.'

'So they are mine to give away. Anyway it took a month for my aunt to sober up enough to locate and post them so you can't give them back. Can't we go inside, I'm freezing out here.'

'Thank you.' He awkwardly gave her a quick hug and she kissed his cheek, 'I couldn't choose between the potions and the Dark Arts book so have them both!'

He blushed slightly from the kiss and Lily noticed how he watched her walk on ahead, still complaining about the cold.


	15. Chapter 15

Eileen sighed. She'd heard the story of Crabbe and Goyle's mysterious food poisoning multiple times and had become sick of the retelling. She moved her dinner around her plate. She looked up and saw her twin looking happy with the Ravenclaws and Pandy and James with the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry. She looked at the Slytherins surrounding her. She didn't see anyone she'd be happy to call a friend. She sighed.

'Something wrong Snape?' She looked up at a Seventh year boy.

She shrugged and went back to shifting her food around her plate.

'No point playing with your food now, is there?'

She looked up at the boy and he winked at her, 'I suppose not.'

'Name's Scabior.' he extended his hand and she shook it, 'I 'ave to retake my NEWTs, 'ave to stay back a year.' He laughed at her confused look, 'Flunked 'em. Now I 'ave to redo!'

She felt herself smile slightly at his carefree attitude and she took in his shoulder length wild brown hair. He reminded her of the Muggle punk music scene which her mum had told her about from her childhood.

'Not very talkative are you now?'

'I usually am. Just finding it difficult.' She chewed her nails.

'Finding your place, right? Fake it. That's 'ow I got through it,' he gently smacked her hand from her mouth, 'You 'ave your food to be chewing, love.'

She smiled again at him and starting eating her dinner, making him smile, 'There you go! Now tell me about yourself, your third year?'

She shook her head, 'Second.'

'Coulda fooled me, love. Now talk about yourself.' She tilted her head, confused by his seemingly genuine interest in her.

'Well, there isn't a lot to say really. You know my parents, I have a twin and two half siblings and I'm atrocious at transfiguration.' She put down her cutlery and Scabior seemed pleased by her empty plate.

I'm sure there's a lot to you. Your name's Eileen innit?' She nodded, 'See, more to you then just the family. I ain't got no family, bunk with a cousin in the summer and stay 'ere for holidays.'

'Oh, what happened?'

He stretched and ran a hand through his tangled hair, he laughed as his fingers got caught, she found herself laughing too, 'No clue, love, disappeared in me third year.'

They chatted for the rest of the meal and were the last to leave the Slytherin table. Eileen found herself smiling as she went to sleep, happy she had finally found a friend.

'So Harry's kinda obsessed with this diary?' Pandora asked Hermione on the way to Charms. Pandora had a free period and had been curious about the diary.

'Unfortunately. He says the person in the diary has given him information about the Chamber.'

Pandora tilted her head, 'A diary?'

Hermione nodded, 'The person pulled Harry into the diary and showed him information from 50 years ago.'

'Some diary. Thrown in a toilet and can time travel. Anyway, enjoy Charms.'

James ran to the Hospital Wing after hearing that Hermione had been Petrified. He came to a halt when he saw his sister and Ron and Harry already there.

'I'm so sorry, at least she doesn't look like she was in pain.'

Pandora was holding Hermione's hand and she looked as if she'd been crying. Ron and Harry were pale and Harry's face lit up slightly at the sight of James.

'We need to see Hagrid tonight. The diary said he was involved in some way and if it helps Hermione even better.'

James nodded, 'I'll help you guys.'

'So what she's friends with a Seventh Year? Mr Scabior seems like a nice boy and he's helped her get out of her shell.' Eliza went back to her marking, whilst Severus paced.

'I'm not comfortable with Eileen being friends with an older boy. Besides he's 18 and left school. Why couldn't she have been friends with the people in her year?'

'Because they're not nice to her. He is nice to her and it's the first time this year she's smiled and participated in lesson.'

'He's going to be a Death Eater. I know it. Or at least a criminal.'

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'Honestly Severus! She's not going to marry him! They've spoken a few times and mostly at the table. And stop pacing for fuck's sake!'

Severus narrowed his eyes, 'My argument remains.'

'And you hardly have a clean record. I don't judge you. That poor boy's done absolutely done nothing wrong yet. Make yourself a drink and sit down!'

Eliza sat in her aunt's chair staring straight ahead of her.

'Miss Reninghall? Are you sure you're okay?'

She nodded robotically, her nails digging into the armrest. Her mind whirled at the thought of her aunt dead. She was an orphan and now had no family. Everyone either dead or in Azkaban. She wiped away a tear, not wanting to show the Ministry worker weakness.

'I can stay if you would like, afterall you are only 13.'

'Go. I have the house elf and my friends parents are only a short walk away.' her nails had made their way back into the chair and her voice was thick.

'If you say so Miss Reninghall.'

The pop indicated that the worker had finally left her and she broke down. She was both angry and devastated at her aunt's death. Angry as she was alone and the fact her aunt promised she wouldn't be alone. Ever.

'Eliza?' She sniffed and looked up.

'Sev, is that you?'

'Yes. Lily told me about your aunt dying. I thought I ought to make sure you're alright. Besides my father kicked me out.' He made his way towards her, 'Are you… crying?'

She nodded and laughed, 'Of course I'm fucking crying Severus!'

'I've never seen you anything but happy.' He awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she moved so her head was resting on his chest.

'That's true. I'm normally good at faking happiness. Thank you for visiting. You can stay if you'd like. I'm sure the house elf won't care and it's only me now anyway. Not that Auntie would've cared or noticed! She was great like that, well it would've been nice if she did occasionally. She was always so drunk.' she faked a laugh before breaking down in sobs.

Severus awkwardly rubbed her back and found himself stroking her hair. He could feel her sobbing as her back was shaking, 'I'd be happy to stay.'

She looked up and her eyes lit up, 'Would you! Could you stay with me, all night? I don't want to be alone.'

He nodded and she led him to her room.

They laid in the bed fully clothed and both fell asleep almost instantly. Him holding her whilst she lay on his chest.

It was the first time in years they'd had a proper night's sleep.

Pandora sat on the steps of the great staircase and sighed. She hadn't been that close with Hermione to begin with but she'd recently become closer. With her seeing Hermione as a younger sister.

'Pandora?' She looked up at smiled weakly at Ginny Weasley.

'Hi Ginny. You alright?' She patted the space next to her.

Ginny sat down, 'Your hair is brown.'

'Yeah, my mood affects my hair. Hermione becoming Petrified has got me down.' Pandora pulled her mousy brown hair and sighed, 'I hate it. Bright pink is my look.'

Ginny bit her lip, 'Hopefully the attacks will stop.'

'Yeah. Have you seen your brothers at all?'

'Fred and George?' Pandora nodded, 'I think in the Common room.'

'Cheers Ginny. You going to come along?'

Ginny shook her head, 'I've got something I need to do. I'll see you later.'

Pandora gave her a quick before she left for the Gryffindor Common room. The fat lady seemed to have a soft spot for her and let her in without question.

'Hey George, Fred.'

'You alright Princess Pandy?' George went over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged, 'It's Hermione isn't it? Don't worry Princess, she'll be fine! We're planning our next prank on the Slytherins, it's right up your alley, Princess.'

She cracked a smile and let herself be led to a far corner table.


	16. Chapter 16

**new chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review! Warning: this chapter contains a mild attempted rape which I have marked as 'Scene' so you can skip. There is nothing graphic.**

'Hey Eileen, you might want to not be at the Slytherin table this morning.' Pandora whispered aa they made their way to the Hall.

'Why?'

Pandora cracked a devious smile, 'Just may not the the wisest decision you'll make. Besides I don't think electric pink is your style personally.'

Eileen mouthed a silent 'oh' as she realised what her sister was hinting, 'I'll best see Harold then, hear he's a bit confused about a potion.'

Pandora patted her arm, 'Good idea sis!'

Eileen giggled and made her way towards the Ravenclaw table, she quickly turned around when she heard her name being called. Her heart lept at the sight of Scabior who jogged towards her.

'Hi, Ella. Did you want anything from 'ogsmeade? Got a trip today.'

'It's fine! My sister has a trip anyway.'

'Don't be silly, Ella. I'll get you those sweets you like, eh?' he winked before giving her a hug.

Her mind quickly unfogged as she remembered the prank Pandora was about to undertake, 'Scabior!' she quickly ran up to him, 'Don't go to the table, unless you want pink hair.'

He tilted his head, confused, 'Pink 'air? Some bloody Gryffindor prank I take it.'

He wasn't completely wrong, the twins probably had a part to play in it, 'Yeah, heard some of them discussing it on the way here. Just remembered.'

'Thanks love, saved me a shower.'

Just before she could respond, screams erupted from the Slytherin table. Eileen looked over to see lions floating over the table and streams of pink flowing from their mouths over the students. The pink sticking to their hair. She held back laughter as her gaze fell upon Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Both looking distraught at their new hairstyles.

'I take that back, love. That was bloody brilliant! Reckon the pink will last 'bout a few days. Unless Snape threatens McGonagall to reverse it. Anyways, Ella, I need to be going.' He wrapped his arms around her before leaving.

Not willing to face questions from the Slytherins on her lack of pink hair, she sat beside her brother.

'No pink hair I see.'

'Pandy gave me a warning. It was an amusing prank, Parkinson and Malfoy were brilliant.' She smirked at her brother who raised an eyebrow at her lack of compassion for her house.

'Still with that strange guy I see.'

Harold noticed a faint shade of pink appear on his sister's cheeks, 'So? He's hardly strange anyway.'

'It's only strange he has no friends his age.'

'His 'age' left last year. Besides he does.' Eileen quickly finished her toast before anymore questions could be asked, 'Need to get to Potions, you know what Dad's like.' She quickly hugged him before rushing to the Dungeons.

Valentine's Day was an event Eliza could happily do without. Lockhart pounced upon any opportunity to ask her to Madame Puddifoot's for tea and cake and Eliza's persistent no's were ignored.

Not that she liked Madame Puddifoot's anyway. Her lifetime ban had only just been lifted. She smirked at the memory of her ban. She made a mental note to remind dear Lucius Malfoy of the reason why that ban existed. If it hadn't been for her foul language and violence Malfoy may too had received a ban.

She sighed. Sirius had loved Valentine's Day. He would plan a romantic evening, buy lavish gifts for her and the end was always something she enjoyed. Sirius was a hopeless romantic. Something that Severus had struggled with but made an effort to be.

She stretched her fingers before going back to marking Ronald Weasley's essay. She noted how Ron was not as bright as Percy, but then Percy was an exceptionally bright student. Ron did, she noted, have potential. She wondered if Hermione or Harry helped him often. She smiled at the thought of Hermione rolling her eyes at Ron pleading to copy her. Her smile faded as she remembered Hermione's current situation. Petrified. She shuddered. The chamber was something she didn't want to think about. Not now that things were quiet.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knocking on her door. She tilted her head at the unfamiliar knock. Severus was always firm and Dumbledore and McGonagall had a similar soft knock. Perhaps one of the children wanted to talk to her.

She cautiously opened it and it was pushed open by Lockhart.

'Hello Miss Eliza. Since you cannot attend any plans at Madame Puddifoot's, then I thought why not have it here?' He gazed around her room, 'This will do perfectly.'

'Lockhart. Get out now.' She tightened her robe around herself.

 ***start of scene***

His eyes fell upon Eliza. He took in her figure and his eyes lingered on her chest before he meet her eyes, 'Trust me, Eliza, you'll want me to stay.' He made his way behind her and closed the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drank in her scent, 'this is better than I had thought it would be.'

Eliza stiffened as she felt him harden behind her, her eyes widened and she saw her wand on the table by the window, 'Stop now or I swear you will regret anything you do.'

He chuckled as he kissed her neck and his arms ran up and down her sides, each touch burnt her, 'Shush, I hope you won't be so talkative all evening. I find the quieter the woman, the better things go.'

She tried kicking him but he wave his wand, paralysing her from the neck down.

She bit her lip and concentrated on her wand, trying to summon it.

'That's better.' He looked around the room and located the bedroom, he gripped her arms and dragged her to it. Eliza struggled against him, panic rising as she realised she'd lose the only chance of summoning her wand.

'Shush, shush. You are awfully loud.' She felt a spell wash across her and she tried screaming but nothing left her mouth, 'amazing isn't? Now, where were we?'

He threw her onto the bed and held her arms above her with one hand. He roughly kissed her and she felt tears forming. He worked his way past her lips with his tongue and she could taste the alcohol on him. The taste made her want to be sick. The hand not holding her down worked its way down to her breasts and he roughly squeezed it before undoing her robe and the blouse she had half done up. She regretted partially undressing when she returned to her room as he broke the kiss to look down at her, 'No bra? I like your style.' He turned his attention to her breasts.

She closed her eyes and tried breaking into Severus' mind. Please Severus, please.

Eliza?

Severus! Please floo to my room. Please. Lockhart is here. Please.

I'm on my way.

She tried not to cry, he'd moved downwards, his hand undoing her skirt. Her heart was in her mouth, the scream she could not release was flooding her head. The fight she could not do was in her body.

 ***end of scene***

She could hear Severus' footsteps and they gradually got louder as he entered the bedroom.

'Stupefy! Disgusting bastard.' He rushed over to Eliza and undid Lockhart's spells.

She broke down in Severus' arms, releasing all the screams and punches she could not release, 'I - I couldn't d-do anything!' she fought against Severus' arms, 'He t-tried t-t-to -' She collapsed in his arms, giving up on her attempts to say what had happened.

Severus rubbed her back, 'It's over now, Ellie.' He murmured. He glanced over at the unconscious body of Lockhart and sent a patronus to Dumbledore, informing him of the events.

Eliza's sobbing had calmed a little and Severus carefully lifted her and laid her down, under her duvet. He waved his wand, transfiguring her tattered clothes into a nightdress, before heading to the door 'Please don't go.' She gripped his hand and looked at him with eyes filled with fear.

'I won't. But let me take Lockhart to Dumbledore's office, okay?'

She nodded weakly and laid back down. A fresh sob worked its way to her throat.

'Be quick please.'

Severus nodded and carelessly levitated Lockhart out of the room. After she heard Severus Floo to Dumbledore's office, Eliza ripped off the nightdress and ran to the bathroom, turning the shower onto the hottest temperature and she scrubbed herself furiously, trying to remove any trace of Lockhart's touch. Despite her skin being red sore, Eliza could not remove the feeling of him, she let out an angry scream before collapsing into sobs.

The look of Mrs Weasley echoed in her mind. How she wasn't a 'suitable' mother. Her well known relationship with Severus. All which made her doubt her value.

'Eliza?' Severus entered the bathroom and slowly pulled back the shower curtain, 'Your skin is red! What are you doing?' he turned off the shower and kneeled down besides the bath. He wrapped a towel around her shoulders.

'I wanted to remove him.' She whispered, meeting Severus' eyes.

He pulled her into a hug, 'Albus said you can stay in my classes from now onwards, Lockhart unfortunately needs to stay due to the danger.'

'Thank you. Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone.'

'Of course.' She let him carry her back to her bed and he undressed before joining her. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. She relaxed into his arms and her breathing steadied out. Soon she fell asleep. Severus looked down at Eliza, she looked peaceful and she wriggled in her sleep, getting closer to him. The feeling of her relaxed him and his eyes grew heavy. Soon both were asleep. A dreamless sleep.

'Hey Eliza, I'm sorry about your aunt.' Sirius ran to catch up with her.

'Thank you, Black.' She continued walking at her fast pace, slightly nervous to Sirius' sudden pleasant conversation.

'Slow down! How does Snivellious keep up with you?'

Eliza stopped suddenly, causing Sirius to bump into her, 'Don't call him that! Honestly, I can't see why all those girls chase after you.'

Sirius ignored her, 'Anyway, you free this Hogesmeade?'

'Excuse me?'

'Do you have plans?'

'Me, Lily and Severus are planning on visiting the Shrieking Shack.'

Sirius looked slightly disheartened and shuffled his feet around, 'Oh, maybe next time then.'

Eliza bit her lip, feeling bad for him, 'Next time I'll go with you then?'

His face lit up, 'Definitely!' He gave her a quick hug before racing off, shouting a quick goodbye over his shoulder.

Eliza shook her head and turned to see Severus, she waved at him but he continued to the Herbology greenhouses. She frowned and followed him, curious about his reaction.

'Severus? Why did you just blank me?'

'Why were you talking to Black?' he kept flipping through his book.

'He asked me about my plans for Hogesmeade.'

'Oh, and why was he so happy?' he flipped through more pages, a little more viciously.

'I suppose because I said I'd go with him next time.'

'Oh.' the flipping stopped for briefly before continuing.

'What's the issue? He seemed sad I couldn't go this time as I was going with you and Lily so I said I would next time.' She put down her bag and crossed her arms, slightly annoyed at Severus' reaction.

'Black is a prat and you will be spending Hogesmeade with him. Normally it's me, you and occasionally Lily.'

She sighed, 'He did ask first. It was only out of politeness. Besides it's only one afternoon, hmm?'

He nodded, still not looking at her.

'Enough about him, what you doing?' She wandered over and peered at his notebook.

'I'm trying to locate some of the ingredients for a potion from the book you gave me. There is two left and Slughorn said they should be here.' He peered at her through his hair, he was mildly shocked to see she was genuinely interested and had started to look through the plants to find the two needed. He was slightly annoyed at himself for his attention to be diverted to her chest after she had undone two buttons on account for the heat in the greenhouse. He'd never found himself distracted like that before.

'Here you go! Was surprisingly easy to find. We still good?' She handed over the plants and looked at him, concern crossing her face.

'Thank you. Yes we are, I suppose I was concerned over the fact him and me have some problems and you might start being the same as him.' He mentally swore at himself for being so honest.

He was suprised again as she threw her arms around his neck, 'No stupid! Of course I'm not going to ditch you for Black! Honestly! I'm not one of those sluts.'

Relief flooded him and he awkwardly patted her back, still not sure how to respond to such expressions of emotion. But he couldn't help but notice how close she was to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, hope you all enjoy the new chapter! I would really appreciate reviews so I know what you all think x**

Lily shook her head at her friend, 'You're not being serious when you said you agreed to go to Hogesmeade with Black?' She put down her fork and raised an eyebrow at Eliza who shifted awkwardly in her seat.  
'Yes. Only as an acquaintance though! Besides Severus wasn't happy with it and I only got him to accept it was out of pity rather than as anything more.'  
Lily rolled her eyes and spread jam onto her toast, she doesn't see it at all, she thought as Eliza frowned at her bacon sandwich.  
'I'm not suprised! You're basically going on a date with him enemy.'  
Eliza threw a strand of bacon at Lily who gasped in shock, 'No fucking way! Acquaintance! Didn't you bloody listen?!'  
'Whatever, that's not what Black's saying. He's going around saying he has a date with Severus' girlfriend.'  
Eliza narrowed her eyes and stood up, 'Where is the wanker?'  
'Just entered the Hall,' Lily turned to face the entrance and Eliza followed her gaze.  
'Right.' Eliza stormed up to Sirius Black and slapped him across the face, 'Don't you dare go round saying I'm going on a fucking date with you! It was a simple let's go as acquaintances!'  
James Potter laughed at her outburst, 'That's the but you have a problem with? Not the part where you're dating Snivellious?'  
Eliza glared at him, 'He's a gentleman. I'd rather fuck him than let any of you tosspots even lay a finger on me.' As she turned to leave she waved her wand and smirked as both Potter and Black were hanging by their legs in the air.  
The story of how she'd rather have sex with Severus than be touched by wither Potter or Black was spread widely through the school, she guessed out of revenge.  
'Why did you say that?' Severus grimaced as he told her how the Gryffindors had repeatedly asked how good the sex was.  
Eliza shrugged and continued her Ancient Runes essay, 'Seemed like a good idea at the time. It's not a lie though.' She noticed Severus' cheeks turn a light shade of pink.  
'Are you still going to Hogesmeade with Black?'  
She sighed, 'If he apologies and tells everyone the truth than yes, if not then no way.'  
Severus nodded and turned his attention back to his book.  
'Eliza? Can I speak to you?' She looked up at saw Black standing awkwardly by the tree.  
'If you have anything to say, say it now.' She went back to her essay.  
'I am sorry for what I said and did. I was just boastful that you agreed to go with me. You are a lovely girl. And I'm sorry Snape for saying you'd slept with Eliza.'  
Severus ignored the apology but was slightly disappointed by Eliza, 'Okay Black, I'll still go with you.'  
Severus felt his heart tighten by those words. She'd still agreed after what had happened.  
Black's face lit up, 'Sure thing! I'll meet you by the Ravenclaw entrance!'  
Eliza nodded and said goodbye.  
'You hungry? It's nearly lunch.'  
Severus hadn't looked up once during the exchange. Black's voice was laden with pure joy. He couldn't help but feel that it should be him who was overjoyed by Eliza agreeing to go with him. His grip tightened on his quill as he annotated his book. He refused to sneak a glance at the girl who was confused as to why he had not replied to her.

'You followed spiders? What did they say?' James looked both baffled and concerned by Harry and Ron's story.  
Ron shuddered at the memory of the hundreds of spiders that had attacked them, 'It was completely pointless!'  
'No, we learnt Hagrid is innocent, he never released whatever it is that is attacking the Muggle borns. I'm going to visit Hermione, maybe she has something that might help, after all she was coming back from somewhere.' Harry got up to leave.  
'I'll come to, I need to see Mum.' James said.  
He'd received a note from Severus explaining the events of the previous night and had been told to keep it secret from the twins. James guessed that Pandora had also been informed and her lack of presence at breakfast confirmed that.  
'So Dumbledore has been removed from Hogwarts? Isn't that only going to endanger Muggle borns even more?' James asked, his mother had mentioned Dumbledore's extreme wealth of power and knowledge and it seemed ridiculous to remove someone was incredibly powerful.  
'That's what Aragog and Hagrid said. I'm hoping whatever is going this is not aware of it yet.' Harry frowned, 'Is Eliza okay?'  
'Yeah, just not feeling so well today. She's in the potions classroom so I'll see you later.' James turned off to the dungeons. He was disgusted with Lockhart and was considering if Snape would tutor him and his siblings. He didn't want his sisters being in the same room as him. And Harold may be questioned about his mother and he didn't want to have to explain what had happened.  
He knocked on Snape's office door and waited for the stern reply. Despite Snape being a constant figure in his childhood, he still felt some kind of fear towards the man. He was still shocked up Snape's softness towards the twins, a side very few had seen and he doubted anyone would actually believe it.  
'Enter.' James carefully opened the door.  
'Sorry for disturbing you, Professor Snape but I was wondering if you knew how Mum was. I got your note.' He shuffled his feet awkwardly, he'd only really spoke to Snape outside of school and it felt strange.  
He noticed Snape's harsh facial expression soften at the mention of his mother, 'I gave her a sleeping draught, she was verging on hysterical at the thought of having to see the man at breakfast.'  
James nodded sadly, 'I suppose she'll have to face him at some point. Afterall she's assisting in Defence.'  
'No, I spoke to Professor Dumbledore and he is allowing her to move to my classes.'  
'That's good! I was wondering if it was possible for myself and the others to be removed from the Defence classes, afterall Lockhart may try to get to Mum through us. Especially with Pandy and Eileen. And Mum said you were skilled in that area.'  
Snape's eyes narrowed at the mention of Lockhart trying to use his daughter, 'I don't see a problem with asking Professor Dumbledore on your behalf.'  
'Thank you, Professor Snape!' He was relieved at Snape even considering asking Dumbledore, 'thank you for looking after Mum, she really did need you.'  
Snape nodded his head, something James learnt was as close to a 'you're welcome' he'd ever get. He left the office feeling much better about the situation. He knew Snape wouldn't let anything happen to his Mum but he still felt the need to visit her. Just to be sure she was okay.  
Her room wasn't too far from the dungeons and James noticed the many portraits, many, he knew, led to different rooms but he wasn't sure where. The occupants of the portraits didn't seem overly friendly and James didn't fancy becoming stuck in a conversation with one of them.  
He came to a stop at a painting for a large black dog which was in the process of grooming itself. James muttered the password, 'Padfoot', which Snape had made him swear to keep secret and James had no intention of breaking, and the dog barked in response before the painting swung open.  
'Mum? It's me James!' James cautiously went around the room, taking in the scene of the messy room with clothes and empty bottles scattered around the floor. His mother was normally an extremely tidy woman who would moan at the smallest amount of mess, 'Mum?'  
He carefully pushed open the bedroom door to find his mum asleep on the bed loosely grasping a firewhisky bottle, 'What did that bastard do to you?' he carefully took away the bottle before lightly shaking his mother, 'come on Mum wake up.'  
Eliza groaned as she opened her eyes, they were slightly bloodshot and her head was groggy, 'James? What you doing here?'  
'Checking up on you and it's clear you needed me to visit. Come on, get up,' he gently pulled her up as she groaned again as her groggy head turned to a light pounding, 'you take a shower whilst I tidy up, okay? I want you to be at the dinner tonight and I'm sure Uncle Severus does to.'  
Eliza pulled him into a hug, 'thank you James.'  
As his mother showered and dressed James decided to test out the spells he'd read about in his sister's book about useful household spells. His cautiously waved his wand and was pleased to see the various items of clothing being swept away to a laundry hamper and the empty bottles being put into the bin. The bedding was made and the curtains thrown open, 'that was pretty neat.'  
He made his way to the cabinet that held all the various drinks and he was relieved to find a small bottle labelled 'Hangover Cure'. He poured out some pumpkin juice before carefully pouring a small dosage of the the cure, 'here you go Mum, get this down you, show them you're fine.'  
'Thank you sweetie. Your father used to do this the morning after a night out. He wasn't as skilled as Severus is and he never mastered masking the bitter taste, but it worked a treat.' She shuddered as the potion got to work and James could see she instantly looked better. Her skin had a natural glow again and her eyes didn't have the dull look they had an hour ago.  
'You never did tell me why I'm called James.' He asked as his mother put her wand in her bag and opened the door.  
She laughed, 'Your dad made a bet with his friend James, they were incredibly competitive and on a night out they decided to play a game of Quidditch but only scoring goals. Whoever lost would have to name their son after the winner. James was far better than your Dad and he completely thrashed your father. Unfortunately they were drunk and made an Unbreakable Vow. He didn't break it to me until I was in labour. I broke his hand for that!'  
James laughed, 'Dad sounded awesome!'  
'You sound like him, you know, when you laugh.' Eliza smiled fondly at the memory of Sirius, her smile faded quickly and she hurried the pace to the Hall.  
She gave James a quick hug before making her way to the teacher's table. She noticed Lockhart had been discreetly moved to the end of the table and Severus had swapped seats with her.  
'Hi, Sev. You busy later?' She started filling her plate as Severus mumbled a no, 'Good. I'll see you later tonight.'  
Eliza ignored the stares from the other professors and some of the students who had the rumor of something happening between herself and Lockhart and Severus playing hero, the latter causing the biggest stir, 'James visited you, he's a lot more mature than I give him credit for. I doubt I would've been here without him.'  
'He's a decent boy.' Eliza smiled, knowing that was as a big a compliment Severus would give to anyone besides his own children.  
'He reminds me of his father so much. His laugh is like that short bark of his. And he's growing his hair like him.' Eliza's voice dropped so only Severus could hear.  
Severus gently squeezed her thigh, not knowing what to say to improve the situation, 'We can leave if you want.'  
Eliza nodded sadly and they left for Severus' quarters. As she closed the door she pulled him towards her, 'please don't judge this,' she wrapped her arms around his neck and roughly kissed him and was thankful when he pulled her waist closer to him and started kissing her back and backed her into the bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. Here's the new chapter! Please enjoy and review!**

Severus woke and was shocked to find Eliza asleep next to him, her arms wrapped around his and he pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go.

He knew their arrangement was more practical than romantic but he still had hope that Eliza would eventually go back to him. Eventually. Holding her like this made him realise how stupid he was to have let her go back to Black. Telling her that it was a mistake and that Black truly loved her. He should've been selfish. Not caring he would rip the Black family apart.

He gently stroked her stomach and smirked as she wriggled back into him, trying to escape the sensation.

He always had loved her.

She had always made time for him when they were at school and during the holidays, even though she didn't need to. The day she agreed to go out with Black crushed him. More than when Lily ended their friendship. The way she light Black's smug face up with that simple, yes. Severus had always believed it should've been him to have received that yes, not Black.

But he was the one holding her like this, not Black. He knew her intimately, Black probably had forgotten all of that, 11 years in Azkaban does that to a person, doesn't it?

'Hey Sev, what you thinking about?' Eliza sleepily said, turning to face him whilst rubbing her eyes.

'Doesn't matter. We're on patrol this evening, aren't we?'

'He took you to Madame Puddifoot's?! That's weirdly romantic.' Lily frowned, 'hadn't considered Black romantic.'

'Hmmm, he asked me if I wanted to go again next time.' Eliza bit her lip, her cheeks flaring.

Lily's eyes widened, 'What?! What did you say?'

'I said I couldn't as I promised Sev I'd go with him. Sirius didn't take it awfully well, he stormed off in a huff. Never mind, I guess he'll always be childish.'

Lily smirked, 'He sees Sev as competition! This is so cute!'

Eliza laughed, 'Seriously? Sev doesn't like me like that!'

Lily raised an eyebrow, 'Honestly Ellie, and you were the one to tell me Potter was obsessed with me.'

Eliza shook her head, 'He really doesn't, we've shared a bed and he hadn't even tried anything! Plus he didn't take the whole 'I'd fuck him over Black' situation well, did he?'

Lily sighed and patted her friend's hand, 'You'll see it eventually. Now, did Black happen to mention Potter at all?'

'Excuse me, Miss Black? Could I possibly have a word?'

Pandora looked around to see Lockhart coming towards her, her hair fizzled to a deep black, 'I'm sorry but my mother and Professor Snape has forbidden me to be near you.' She turned to walk away to the Great Hall before Lockhart pulled her to a empty corridor.

He gripped her arms and pressed her against the wall, 'Look Missy, I need you to get your mother to see me so I can get Snape off my back. You know what he's like, always believing he's right.'

Pandora frowned, 'Like I said, my mother has forbidden me to be near you or talk to you. I suggest you let me go before i scream and perhaps Professor Snape will be the one to hear.'

A brief flicker of fear crossed Lockhart's face before his face hardened, 'I know he is fucking your sweet mother so I would see it in both our interests if you could simply pass the message. He'll lay off me and he'll spend less time with her and you can see her more without him being there.'

'Don't talk about my Mum in that way.'

Lockhart's grip tightened and Pandora grimaced, 'Stop messing around girl, your mother learnt the hard way, I always get my way.'

Pandora raised an eyebrow, 'I'm not doing it.' She released a piercing scream before kneeing Lockhart in his crotch before hitting him on the back as he doubled over and stunning him.

As turned to run she gasped as Snape came running. He looked concerned as he came faced with a wild eyed girl and the stunned Professor.

'He t-tried to get me to p-pass a message to Mum and then he said some horrible stuff about y-you and her when I refused b-because you and Mum said I c-couldn't go near him.' Snape gently patted her back as she broke down in tears into his chest.

'Don't worry, I hardly doubt he'd dare even cross your path once he deals with me.' He conjured his Patronus and sent it to Eliza, 'Your mother will be here soon. What exactly did Lockhart say.'

Pandora stiffened, she didn't want to say what Lockhart had said to her, 'I don't want to say.' Pandora whispered.

Severus was unsure what to say, normally his unnatural kindness managed to get the truth from Pandora and James but it seemed Lockhart had pushed some boundary with her. He was relieved when Eliza came running and pulled her daughter to her, 'What did he do?!' she looked at Severus, demanding an answer.

'He seemed to want to talk to you and unfortunately Pandora was the first person he saw. I better deal with him, hopefully our little chat will get through to him.' Severus levitated Lockhart to a empty classroom, the sinister smirk on Severus' face ensured Eliza Lockhart would be dealt with quite severely.

'Come on sweetie, I'll take back to my quarters.' Pandora nodded and wiped away a stray tear.

She gripped her mother's hand, 'Lockhart said something about you and Uncle Severus.' Pandora whispered.

Eliza stiffened and faked a smile, 'Oh?'

'He said you w-were… sleeping with him.'

Eliza's throat went dry and gripped Pandora slightly tighter, 'Oh. That's not true, sweetie. He was probably saying that to try and aggravate you.'

Eliza felt slightly dizzy, was she that obvious with her relationship with Severus? Lockhart had easily guessed it and she imagined Minerva and Dumbledore probably knew too. They never showed any sign of affection in public, the odd pat on the arm being the only public contact. Anything else was left for private.

'I don't care Mum, but I don't want you to lie to me.' Pandora looked weakly up at her.

'I'm not, Pandy. Yes we are extremely close, but it's a platonic relationship.' Eliza tried to suppress the feeling of guilt as she saw Pandora sigh with relief. It wasn't a complete lie, there was some platonic elements to it, they did care deeply for each other and sex wasn't the only benefits to it.

'Did you want a sleeping potion, Pandy?'

Pandora collapsed on her mother's bed and nodded. Eliza carefully poured her a glass and sat down next to her. Pandora quickly drank it and was soon asleep.

'Did she tell you what Lockhart said?'

Eliza gasped in shock and turned around, 'Fucking hell Severus! You didn't need to hover like that! And yes she did, Lockhart told her we were, as he put it, fucking. I had to lie to her, she didn't want it to be true. You should've seen the relief on her face when I lied.' Eliza wrapped her arms around Severus' neck, 'I wish it didn't have to be this way, perhaps we could've been together. Instead you're the ex Death Eater and I'm Sirius Black's wife and a Reninghall.' She hide her face in the crook of his neck and Severus pulled her closer.

He hummed in response and slowly ran his fingers up and down her back, 'It doesn't matter, El.' It did matter to him. As he gently lead to the sofa and she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest he couldn't help but smile to himself at the fact it was him there not Black.

'Ginny was taken?! Oh my God!' Eliza gasped at the threat on the corridor wall, she felt sick at the thought of Ginny dying and she hated to imagine how Molly Weasley would handle that. She didn't even know how she would handle such a situation.

'Lockhart didn't you say just this morning you knew where the Chamber is? And how to defeat such a creature? Isn't it your time to shine?' Severus turned to face the slightly paling Defence Professor.

'Well, it's settled then! Lockhart will bring Miss Weasley back.'

Eliza smirked as Lockhart realised the severity of his boasts, 'Good luck then, I expect you'll be back in.. oh… 30 minutes or so?'

Lockhart laughed hollowily, 'Yes! Don't you worry your pretty head over Miss Weasley! I'll be seeing you soon - just need to get some stuff for this..' He winked before he ran off to his office.

Eliza bit her lip, 'I do hope Ginny will be okay, she's a lovely girl.'

Harry, Ron and James quickly followed Lockhart back to his office and burst in to find him packing furiously.

'Are you running away?! What about Ginny?' Harry asked, in shock.

'I'm sure she'll be fine, but I have an urgent matter that I cannot avoid.'

'Mum was right, you're a fraud!' James spat.

'Your lovely mother is wrong there, I have never said I've done these things, I just see the opportunity.'

'You're going to help us,' Harry said firmly and the three of them pulled their wands out on Lockhart who looked defeated and followed the trio to the girls' bathroom.

Lockhart was amazed at how much the children were able to do and he gaped at the entrance to the Chamber, 'Well done boys! I'm going to g-' the boys caught Lockhart and roughly pushed him down the tunnel.

'What a prat.' James muttered, shaking his head and quickly followed Ron. The journey to the Chamber felt more like a ride but the enjoyment quickly died as James landed on the skeleton riddled ground.

He saw Lockhart passed out by Ron's feet, 'He hasn't seriously passed out? Let's get him up.'

Before they could, Lockhart had grabbed Ron's wand, 'Before we go any further, I didn't do what my books say, some other people did but I'll have you know I'm rather gifted with memory charms. When I return with the story of how I was too late to save the girl and you three went mad with grief and horror at her mangled body I'll be a hero. Right, I'll start with you Mr Potter.'

James flinched as the charm backfired into Lockhart who was thrown back onto the Chamber wall. As the ceiling began to cave in, James looked around to see where Harry was, 'Harry!'

'James? Ron?' James sighed in relief to hear his friend was alright.

'Lockart doesn't remember who he is!' Ron yelled to Harry.

'Look, you two best try to shift some of this rock whilst I'll go find Ginny.'

James and Ron wished him luck and started moving some of the bigger rock in order to try to create a tunnel.

Sirius Black nervously shuffled his feet as he waited for Eliza Reninghall by the castle entrance. He knew it was a longshot asking her to go to Hogesmeade with him, but he couldn't have her waste herself on Snivellious Snape. She was better than Snape. Far better. But then, Sirius thought, she's better than me.

His stomach flipped as he saw her look around for him. He took in her appearance. She was dressed simply in a midlength black dress which complemented her figure and her long red hair was swept into a side plait that ran down to her waist. She waved when she found him.

'Come on then, let's get this over with.' She ignored his offer of taking his arm and folded her arms across her chest.

Sirius frowned, 'You were looking forward to it a week ago.'

She started walking and Sirius ran to keep up with her, 'Yes, before you threatened Severus.'

Sirius laughed, 'I didn't threaten him! That was a innocent joke. He needs to man up, seriously.'

Eliza stopped suddenly, and slapped him, 'Don't you dare to talk about my friend like that! He is a lovely person and is much more of a man than you will ever be. Now, you can either apologise the next time you see him or I can easily go back to the castle and this… whatever the fuck this is is over.'

Sirius looked at her, slightly wounded, 'fine, when I see him I'll apologise. Please can I make it up to you?'

Eliza considered it, she nodded and carried on walking.

'You won't regret it!' Sirius said and draped an arm around her shoulder.

Eliza cringed and pealed his arm off, 'Already am unfortunately for you.'

Sirius winked, 'Trust me, you'll see a different side to me.'

Madam Pomfrey had tested the boys continously before she let them go to see Professor Dumbledore. It was only with Eliza sighing exhaustively and rolling her eyes did Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let them go.

Eliza was mildly annoyed at the boys talent to get themselves into trouble but she was proud too. She knew James and Sirius would've been too and she could imagine Lily's reaction to it all. Her at first being annoyed as hell before coming around and being proud of them.

As she made her way to the Defence classroom, she found herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy and his house elf, she vaguely remembered being called Dobby.

'Ah, Eliza Reninghall-Black. It's a pleasure to see you again. How is my dear friend Severus doing, I hear you spend a… large amount of time with him.'

'You seem to know an awful lot about my personal life, don't you? I take it yours is a bit shit then. Cissy not satisfactory enough?' Eliza smirked as Malfoy's faced twitched slightly.

'I'm afraid dear yours is the scandalous one, not mine. As far as others are concerned I'm a concerned father and loyal husband.'

Eliza scoffed, 'hardly, Narcissa must be blind not to notice your little trips with young impressionable apprentices.'

Malfoy tutted, 'now, now, Eliza, I'm only paying a visit to Albus. I'm sure we'll have another little catch up soon.'

He swept away, with Dobby following close by. She noticed the fearful look on the house elf's face and she frowned slightly, wondering why the elf would be so fearful of his Master.


	19. Chapter 19

**My inspiration came back after visiting the Harry Potter studios! It was amazing and I'm back! Please read and review, I would love to hear your opinions.**

Eliza looked at her four children nervously. She felt sick thinking about how she was going to support them on her own, now Sirius was... She shuddered thinking about what her husband was accused of. He couldn't do that... could he? One thing Sirius was, Eliza had learnt was that he was fiercely loyal.

James whimpered in his sleep and Eliza carefully picked him, rocking him against her chest, 'What are we going to do?' She whispered, looking at her sleeping children, all too young to understand what was happening.

Her eyes flit to the Daily Prophet lying on the chest of drawers. The stories Rita Skeeter had written had made her sick. The portrayal of Sirius had been completely wrong, with Skeeter using interviews from Sirius' Hogwarts rivals, all creating a sociopathic, egotisical monster. Skeeter had even written that Eliza's Death Eater family had twisted Sirius' thinking and given him access to Voldemort.

Eliza carefully placed James back in his bed and she felt her legs give way. She silently wept on the nursery floor, the feeling of nausea rising.

Eliza woke suddenly, she could feel tears on her cheeks and sighed, her wedding anniversy was coming up and normally nightmares and memories would haunt her. She made a mental note to ask Severus to make her a stronger Sleeping Draught. She fiddled with her wand, considering whether to put her memories in a Pensive or keep them. She sat back in her bed and sighed, it was a constant fight she had with herself.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, 'come in!'

Severus came, 'Hagrid should be back today, most likely during the feast. Apparently Weasley's owl gets lost easily.'

Eliza smiled, 'that owl! I still remember him trashing the Gryffindor table trying to deliver mail.'

Severus smirked, Eliza knew to him that was essentially a laugh, 'Granger was devestated that the exams were cancelled. That girl is odd, the rest of the school cheered.'

Eliza laughed, 'Hermione is a dear! She is just enthusastic.'

Severus rolled his eyes, 'annoyingly enthusastic.'

Eileen sighed and pushed his lunch around her plate. Her only proper friend was leaving and she was depressed at the thought of being alone again.

She was relieved that the other Slytherins hadn't realised that Scabior was leaving, Pansy Parkinson and her gang had finally grown bored of her and she had enjoyed this year.

She felt a prod in her side, 'hey lil sis, how you doing?' Pandora smiled and sat next to her.

Eileen shrugged and played with a mushroom on her plate, 'come on El, what's up? Is it because Scabior is leaving?'

Eileen nodded and Pandora pulled her into a hug, 'Don't worry sweetie, you'll be okay. You two are close so I'm sure you'll stay in contact.'

Eileen nodded faintly, 'it's not even that so much, I won't have another friend here.'

'Don't worry! I wasn't that popular when I came here, you know why. People assumed I was evil. But you'll find you're own version of the twins,' Pandora paused, 'just don't forget about those who care for you.'

Eileen looked over to her twin, Harold wasn't exactly popular but he did have a small group of Ravenclaws he called friends.

Eileen hugged her sister, 'Thanks Pandy!' She quickly finished hee lunch before going over to the Ravenclaw table and joining her brother.

Pandora smiled, she was relieved her family were finally coming together again.


	20. Chapter 20

Summer holidays were normally Eliza's time to relax and rewind. Severus would take the twins off her hands and now James was in Hogwarts he spent a lot of time with his friends. Pandora was always out so Eliza had a lot of spare time.

After the drama of the chamber, Eliza assumed she would resume her job as Auror, after all she doubted Dumbledore would want her back, not until the Triwizard Tourament in a year.

She settled in her chair and resumed reading her book on Metamorphagus powers. She was annoyed her powers had diminshed after her break down during Sirius' trial, in which she learnt he would be sentenced to life without a hearing.

She sighed and pulled a stand of her hair, it was the same dull orange it had been for 12 years. The book stated extreme emotions could trigger and stop her powers, she groaned, that was little that could trigger her emotions back. Not even the attempted rape was strong enough.

A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts and she tilted her head, confused. Her only visitors used floo powder or owled her before visiting.

She opened the door a fraction, 'Hello?' Her eyes widened in shock, Rita Skeeter was at her door and she was blinded slightly by a flash from the photographer's camera.

'Ah! Mrs Reinghall-Black! The Daily Prophet would like a few words regarding your husband's recent escape, did you know he was planning to escape? Do you know where he is? Will this effect your job as an Auror? Have you heard from your father and uncle?'

Eliza's eyes widened and she felt bile rise in her throat, 'No comment,' She whispered and slammed the door shut. She quickly put the security spells back up, she mentally swore at herself for lowering them. Her head felt like she was spinning. Sirius escaped from Azkaban? How was it possible? Why? She collapsed by her door and screamed. She thought of how Hogwarts would greet her children, they'd the regarded as badly as Death Eater's children. Looked down on again, just as she was. She screamed again and again, pounding on the floor. She collapsed as she heard glass shattering around her, her anger at whoever betrayed her husband and friends was strong, leading to her magic spilling out into emotional outbursts. She started crying.

'Elly?' She looked up and could make out a blurry figure of black, 'Sev?'

'Your hair is black.' She wiped away the tears and pulled a stand of hair in front of her. He was right. Her powers were back.

'Sirius escaped, Sev.' She whispered.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, letting her cry into his chest, 'why Sev? I know he's innocent but it's going to rip the kids apart. A convicted, be it innocent, murderer as a father. I had Rita Skeeter at the door and I had to put the spells back up again.'

'Dumbledore will let you come back again. He helped me, and I didn't deserve it. He'll help you El. If Black hurts you, or the children, I'll kill him.'

Severus had sent Eliza an Owl telling her of Harry's escape from his aunt and uncle and that Fudge had found him in Diagon Alley.

She sighed, her hair turned a snow white, she remembered that meaning stress. Tonks was overjoyed her powers had come back, be it in horrible circumstances.

'Pandy will be over the moon! You can teach her all the things you taught me!' Eliza giggled, Tonks always knew what to say, she was certain the girl had never been sad.

Eliza apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, it had been a while since she'd been there and was pleased to see that nothing had changed. Tom was still there and the place was wonderfully dusty, despite Tom's protests that it was clean.

'Hey Harry!' Harry turned around and threw himself at her, 'you okay?'

He nodded, 'just missed seeing you. Why is your hair white?'

She laughed, 'my ability to change my appearance came back!'

'People can do that?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, it's a power people are born with, like my mum could, and Pandora can so I guess the eldest girl gets it! Have you got all your school stuff?'

Harry nodded, 'Fudge got them specially delivered for me.' Eliza nodded, relieved at least Harry was sorted.

Harry took her to his room to show her the Magical Creatures book, she was confused by the fact he had jumped on his bed and was dangling a shoe over the end. She screamed and nearly blew the book up when she saw it appear, with its sharp teeth and mutiple eyes, she was sure either Hagrid was the new professor or Dumbledore had hired a physchopath.

Harry was laughing at her reaction, her hair had turned a pale red and she was clutching her chest, recovering from the shock.

'Mum! We all heard you from outside! Severus nearly blew the door off!' Pandora laughed.

'What were you screaming at?' Severus asked, pocketing his wand.

'The new fucking Magical Creatures book!' She pointed at the book Harry had trapped under his trunk. Severus rolled his eyes, 'I know, bought them myself, stunned them so they will be out until September.'

James, Pandora and the twins said their hellos to Harry and Eliza took Severus out the room, 'Cheers for sorting the kids out today,' She gave him some galleons for her share of the school supplies.

'No problem, I'm going to go, I have to get potions supplies. It seems Pompfrey will need a lot of Healing Potions .' Eliza kissed him on the cheek as he left.

A loud commotion started up downstairs and Eliza guessed it meant the Weasleys had arrived and shouting regarding a monster and Scabbers told her Hermione too had arrived.

Going down the stairs confirmed her guesses, 'Hello everyone!' She said, trying to sound as cheerful as she could.

Hermione immediately beamed at her and the Weasleys smiled awkwardly. Her hair fizzled to weak red.

'Your hair!' Hermione said, surprised.

'Yeah, my Metamorphagus powers came back last night.'

'I didn't realise it could go.' Hermione said.

'Extreme emotions can cause it to go and trigger to come back. Anyway, Harry and my lot are upstairs, room 3.'

Hermione and the Weasleys looked at Mrs Weasley, 'go on then!'

As the children went upstairs, Eliza looked nervously at Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mrs Weasley said seriously, 'I think we need to talk.'

Eliza sighed and felt her heart pound, 'I guess so.'

They sat at the nearby table, 'As you know, Black is believed to have betrayed Harry's parents and killed all those Muggles. And the Ministry believe that Black has escaped in order to regain favour with You-Know-Who and to kill Harry to do so.'

Eliza felt sick, she didn't believe Sirius would do such a thing, 'I don't know what you want me to say, I'll take my kids and go home if you'd prefer.' her eyes filled with tears, how would she explain that to the room full of innocent kids?

'No, no!' Mrs Weasley chuckled, 'we don't want you to go home! We're just telling you wants happening! After all you need all the help you can get! A poor single mother with the weight of the world on your shoulders.'

Eliza faked a laugh, despite Mrs Weasley attempting to offer support, she felt patrionised and Mrs Weasley was implying she couldn't manage it, 'well, thank you. I'd rather Harry and the kids didn't know, not until later.'

'Harry should at least be warned, a dangerous man is after him!'

Eliza held back tears, 'if you think so, go ahead, I need some air.' She got up and nearly ran for the door, she supported herself against the wall and let herself slide down. She let the tears run, her hair black.

'I can't believe that dick cheated on you!' Lily said, her voice full of anger.

Eliza shrugged, 'my own stupid fault. Should've seen it coming. That slut Parkinson kept pawing him.'

'We can get revenge!' Lily's eyes were bright

'How?' Eliza perked up.

'Well, we all know Sirius is jealous of yours and Sev's friendship...'

Eliza's eyes went wide, 'That's cruel! But it'll be worth it!'

'I'll go tell him!' Eliza rolled her eyes and frowned. Why did he cheat on her? She transfigured a blade of grass into a mirror, she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't the prettiest. She looked down at her body, she was quite advanced in her body but Parkinson had much bigger breasts than her and was prettier.

'I think you're extremely pretty.' Eliza looked up and saw Severus standing in front of her, 'so don't worry about what Black thinks, he's an idiot for letting you go and choosing Parkinson over you.'

Eliza put the mirror in her school bag and stood up, 'Cheers Sev,' She hugged him, 'should've listened to you, you told me he was no good.'

Severus wrapped his arms around her, 'your hair's black! I guess that's your colour for sadness.'

Eliza laughed, 'I guess so! You keeping track of the colours?' Severus nervously nodded, 'good good, cos I'm losing track!' She buried her face in the nap of his neck, 'you're a good friend Sev.'

Severus looked over her shoulder to see Black looking at them with immense anger and jealousy, in response, Severus gently stroked her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly.

Eliza spent the remainder of the holiday worried what Mrs Weasley would say to Harry or her children. She had told them what had happened and she was relieved that neither James nor Pandora reacted badly to it. Pandora smiled and said she had already known from newspapers and James gave her a hug. She smiled in relief, glad neither turned on her. Or wanted Mrs Weasley.

On the final day of the holiday, Eliza was packing her trunk when she recieved a letter. She curiously looked at the envelope. It wasn't anyone she knew, judging the handwriting. She had recieved numerous letters from newspapers so she was ready to burn it.

Her heart stopped and she sat down, staring at the opening line: 'To my dear wife'.

She quickly read on:

I know it's been a while and much has changed. Newspapers say you're either living alone or with Snape. I wouldn't be surprised if the latter was true, I hate to think of you struggling alone and without help. Despite my hatred of him, from what I remember he was a good father to Eileen and Harold.

I cannot wait to see my beautiful children. Pandora is in her fifth year, James in his fourth and the twins in their third. I keep track of important dates. Your birthday, our anniversy and the kids' birthdays.

I love you so much, El. You kept me going sweetheart. You and the thought of our family. Together again.

I can't wait to see you again. I would keep pictures of you from newspapers and fall asleep looking at them, each time I did I slept peacefully.

I'd understand if you don't respond. If you do, the owl knows where to go, respond by calling me my nickname.

I love you so much El,

Your faithful husband

Eliza cried reading the letter, she had the image of Sirius' mugshot in her head. He looked underweight and depressed.

She quickly found some parchment and a quill and wrote a response:

Hello Padfoot,

I have missed you so much and I almost cannot believe this is real.

I have believed you're innocent all this time, much to the anger of reporters.

I won't lie, it has been hard and Tonks (your wonderful cousin) and Severus have been a pillar of support for me. I don't know what I would do without them.

You've got everything about the children right! It's unbelievable Pandy will be graduating soon, she'll make a brilliant Auror and James is close friends with Harry. Eileen is following her father in Potions and Harold is amazing at History, like me. You'll get along with them, James is the spitting image of you and Pandy has your humour and love of pranks.

I can't wait to see you again.

I love and miss you,

El

Eliza attached the letter to the owl and collapsed on her bed in tears.


	21. Chapter 21

Severus looked around his empty house. He always hated the house. The memories of his parents arguing and fighting made the house, when empty, unberiable. He could conjure a horrible memory simply by looking at a spot of piece of furniture in the house. If he didn't have his twins, he hated to imagine what his holidays would be like.

At least I have El.

A voice spoke up in his head, but Black is back now.

He groaned and downed whiskey, enjoying the burning sensation.

But he's a fugative on the run.

She's married you idiot.

To a fucking murderer, you have a chance again. You've supported her through the hard times.

And Black is going to take all the credit.

'No, no, no!' Severus clutched his head and got up.

He stumbled to his fireplace, 'The Leaky Cauldren.'

Tom told him that Eliza hadn't left her room besides ordering food and two bottles of whiskey.

Severus quickly stumbled up to her room, concerned for his friend. He softly knocked, hoping he could sneak in without anyone seeing him. It was bad enough Potter had seen his interaction with Eliza earlier on in the holiday.

He decided to go in when Eliza did not answer. He cautiously opened the door and groaned when he saw her passed out on her bed.

'Oh Ellie, what has that bastard done to you?' He carefully picked her up and put her under the duvet. He kissed her head, 'sweet dreams', he was suprised when she pulled him down and pulled him into a hug.

'Sev? Is that you?' He muttered a yes before trying to pull away, 'why you here?' He noticed she was slurring her words.

'Couldn't sleep.' He finally managed to get away and sat up on the bed.

Eliza sat up and started laughing hysterically, 'I'm so fucked, Sev! My career may be over cos my husband was set up! I have to tell him I've been fucking you for the past 12 years cos I got so lonely. He'll leave me, Sev. I'm so confused cos I don' know what I want anymore...'

She started crying hysterically, hiccupping from the change in extreme laughing to crying. Eliza crawled over to Severus and cried in his lap, almost like Eileen did when she was young. He nervously patted her back, unsure how she'd react.

'Sev... make love to me one last time.'

Severus stiffened, 'Ellie, you're drunk and you'll regret it, look at you now.'

Eliza's eyes widened, 'you don't want me. You see me just like everyone else! A murderer's daughter and wife!'

Severus frowned and shook her, 'Listen to me! I will never see you like that, you are the most beautiful woman I know and you deserve better.'

'Just make love to me, just this last time. Please Sev.' Eliza laid back and waited for Severus' response.

Severus licked his lips nervously. He wanted her badly, but not like this. She was drunk and extremely emotional, this often meant she would regret it in the morning and try and tell him it would be the last time.

'Ellie, as much as I want this, you only want it as an outlet for your worries and anger. I can't take advantage of you like this.'

Eliza quickly pulled Severus down again, 'at least stay... Please Sev.' her tear filled eyes convinced him to stay. He nervously undressed with Eliza watching him, he realised that it had been a while since she had seen him undressed with a light on. He suddenly became self conscious and quickly got under the duvet. Eliza latched onto his arm and wriggled to get comfortable. Again, he noticed how when she was drunk she went back to her teenage habits, cuddling and wriggling.

'Thank you, Sev.'

'Anything for you.'

'Not going to the Christmas Ball?' Eliza asked Lily.

Lily turned a light shade of pink, 'Ermm this year I am!'

Eliza narrowed her eyes, 'After six years you're breaking tradition!'

Lily shuffled in her seat, 'I got asked and I... accepted.'

'It's James Potter, isn't it. Sev isn't going to be happy, Lils.'

Lily suddenly looked concerned, 'You and him could go together, Severus would love that!'

Eliza shook her head, 'nope, we're happy sticking to tradition and stealing drinks from the Ball and getting wasted in the Astronomy Tower.'

'It's hardly a tradition if it's only happened once before.'

Eliza shrugged, 'whatever, I'm not going to a silly Ball.'

Severus entered the library and noticed Eliza and Lily sitting on the table, 'you two okay?'

Lily smiled, 'yep, Eliza was just saying how she'd like to go to the Ball with you.'

Eliza's eyes widened, 'Seriously? I don't really want to but if you do then I'll happily go with you.'

Eliza noticed how he was trying to hide his happiness, 'fine then, i'll go but what about you Lily?'

Lily blushed, 'I'm sure I can find someone.'

Eliza shook her head, knowing Severus would not be happy with Lily's date.

'REMUS LUPIN IS GOING TO BE DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS PROFESSOR.' Eliza yelled, 'no no no, I refuse to work with him. He abandoned me and accused me of helping Sirius kill his friends! No no no.'

'I'm sure Remus will admit he was wrong to judge you. He's a good man,' Dumbledore said firmly.

'I don't know, Albus. Some parents may not feel comfortable knowing a werewolf will be teaching their children.' Severus said, he too did not want to see Remus.

'Do you feel uncomfortable knowing, as you said, a werewolf will be teaching your children?'

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'I do not feel comfortable knowing Remus will be teaching my children, but that is more personal.'

'Perhaps this will be the opportunity to let old hostilities to bed,' Dumbledore said.

Severus' mouth twisted into a grimace and Eliza groaned, 'I guess neither of us can change your mind.'

'I'm afraid not Eliza.'

The Blacks and Snapes decided it would be better to sit by themselves, the stares they received on the platform confirmed their fears.

'Don't worry, everyone will get bored of it,' Pandora smiled, 'if not I'll get the twins to prank them!'

The others smiled weakly, Pandora's cheerfulness wasn't the comfort it normally was. Instead, it made them more nervous. They doubted that students would be tolerant of Pandora's pranks now.

'Maybe tone down on the pranks, Pandy.' James said cautiously.

'Why? The school's going to need some enjoyment this year!'

'Yeah, but we need to keep on the down low, Pands!'

Pandora shrugged, 'I guess so. If you lot think so then I guess I'm going to have to.'

'Cheers Pandy.'

Sirius Black wept as he read his wife's letter. He was overjoyed she said she loved him, after all that time. After what he'd been accused of and leaving her alone with four children.

He looked at himself. He'd lost the muscle he had before and his face had become hollow. He looked nearly as deranged as his wanted poster portrayed him to be.

She won't want me back. Not like this.

Heck, she looked distraught when she saw me nearly eight years ago. Plus, I've ruined her life.

Maybe Moony was right, Snape was her match...

No, no, no. She chose me. She said she loved me! And the kids are like me too!

Black smiled, he remembered holding Pandora and James when they were born. Being fasinated by Pandora's Metamorphagus abilities. And James' natural talent on a broomstick. He chuckled remembering Pandora favouring the role as Beater, 'God she was lethal!'

He was pulled from his thoughts as his eyes glanced over the Daily Prophet, 'Fucking Pettigrew!' He yelled, 'fucked my life up!' He threw a rock at the cave wall, 'I'm going to kill you, Pettigrew!'

Sirius calmed down, 'Hogwarts... Harry... Ellie... my children...' He smiled.

Maybe it'll be worth it, he thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far! Thank you for the review Vani12**! **Enjoy and review!**

'This is ridiculous Lily! I don't want to go to some shitty Ball! I don't even have a dress!' Eliza pouted and crossed her arms.

'Well you can't back out now, Severus is looking forward to it. And I'm sure you have some nice dresses, from your pictures of your Mum she has a nice dress sense.' Lily carried on doing her work whilst Eliza threw quill feathers at her.

'I guess. Mum does have lovely dresses and I know spells to alter sizes. I'll ask Dumbledore about going home in the holidays.' Eliza sighed, 'I'm doing this for you Lils.'

Lily raised an eyebrow, 'Mmhmm, if you say so.'

Eliza narrowed her eyes, blushing slightly, 'I don't know what you mean! We're going as friends!'

'Sure sure!' Lily laughed.

Eliza looked around cautiously. She was sure her Mum was still downstairs.

But Daddy said to stay in your room and not to go downstairs. He'll understand, I had a bad dream.

She padded softly to the front room, careful not to wake the house elf. Or alert her father.

She noticed the door was slightly opened and she peeped through the little gap.

Her eyes widened in fear. Her father had his wand pointed at her mother.

'Please Daniel! Don't do this! She's eight years old!'

'Shut up, Pandora! You don't understand, she has so much potential and they could use her!'

'She's just a child!'

'Shut up you useless whore!'

Eliza watched her mother drop to her knees and plead, 'Don't use her like this, please. For me?'

Eliza watched father laugh at her mother's pleas, 'It's worth more than you will ever be! Imagine it, Pandora! A pure blood supremicy! This guy Riddle knows what this world needs and I'm going to help him!'

Pandora stood up, 'I should have listened to my sister, she knew you were just another pure blood dick.' She held back a scream as Daniel striked her, 'Is that all you have, pathetic.'

'Listen woman, you're dispensable. Eliza will be trained as a perfect pure blood wife or perhaps even a fighter,' He considered his options, ' guess Riddle was right... you are too much trouble. Avada Kedavra.'

The green light blinded Eliza and she watched her mother fall to the ground. Motionless. Eyes wide.

'Mummy?' Eliza yelled, worried.

Daniel turned around, 'Why are you out of bed, sweetie?'

Eliza pushed past, 'MUMMY! WAKE UP! PLEASE MUMMY!' She shook Pandora, sobbing and yelling.

Daniel put his hand on Eliza's shoulder, 'Don't worry anymore. You have a bright future ahead of you.'

'I want Mummy!'

Daniel shook his daughter, 'Listen to me, you don't need her, you have a far greater purpose.'

Eliza felt anger build up inside of her, 'NO, I WANT MY MUMMY,' She screamed, feeling energy leave her.

She turned around and faced her father and screamed as he was flung back against the wall, knocked out unconscious.

She turned back to her mother, hugging her body and softly whispering her name. She fell asleep.

'Ellie? Wake up sweetie.' She woke up and screamed, 'Daddy killed Mummy and I did something and he died.'

Her Aunt hugged her, 'Your Mummy is dead but your Daddy isn't. He's been taken to a place where you won't be able to see him but he'll be punished.'

Eliza cried and whispered, 'What about me?'

Her aunt calmly told her, 'I'll be living here with you, sweetie.'

'Okay Auntie. Don't let Daniel get near me please?'

'I won't, sweetie.'

Eileen hadn't heard from Scabior for several weeks. She knew he mentioned he had got work, but he hadn't told her what he was doing; but she had a sinking feeling it was something bad. He'd been the one to prompt her to write to him. She sighed. It seemed as if her only friend had abandoned her.

They'd written to each other continuously during the holidays and their letters, much to her happiness were innocent conversations. It put to bed her concerns of him having inappropriate intentions.

'You okay?' Harold asked.

Eileen nodded, 'Yeah. Can I hang out with you this year?'

Harold smiled, 'Of course, I'd rather you did to be honest.'

'Why?'

'I don't like the way those girls treat you. You're honestly the nicest Slytherin girl going and they treat you like dirt.'

Eileen smiled, 'Thanks for looking out for me. Should've done this two years ago.'

Harold shrugged, 'Oh well, we all make mistakes.'

'So who's in your group?'

'Just a few people, Roger Davies, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Micheal Corner and Luna Lovegood. I reckon you and Luna will be good friends, she's a little strange but she's the nicest person I know.'

Eileen smiled, 'I cannot wait to meet her.'

Eliza paced her dormitory, she'd read Sirius' most recent letter and her heart was thumping. He told her he was going to Hogwarts in order to kill Peter Pettigrew and he wanted to see his family again.

Peter Pettigrew was alive? Did Sirius know that was true or was he as delusional as everyone had told her all those years ago? But he died... Or did he? The questions kept going around her head and she stopped suddenly, needing to open windows to get some air.

She thought back to the last time she saw him. She had been sent to Azkaban to help the Dementors deal with a riot and she'd passed his cell.

She remembered their eyes meeting for a what felt like hours. He looked helpless and for a second he looked happy. His sunken features had life again and he had thrown years off his appearance.

She wanted to run to him, tell him she loved him. That she didn't think he was guilty. That he'd be okay. That the children wanted to play with him and spoke about him repeatedly.

But she couldn't. She had to turn away and follow the other Aurors to the riot zone. She could feel his heart break. She quickly wiped away tears.

Eliza remembered after that she'd gone home, relieved that Severus had the twins and Tonks had James and Pandora, she'd drunk herself into hysteria and made herself sick repeatedly. Trying to throw up the guilt and shame she felt. She hadn't even tried to console him.

Would Sirius hold that against her? Would he hold her nights with Severus against her? She hadn't held his affairs against him, heck she married him despite the affairs. So many had told her to move on, to get married again and raise her kids in a morally correct family.

But she refused. Fuck that she'd said, my life is already complicated and I have everything I need.

Despite that, she still felt guilty. She had never stopped loving Severus, they had a bond from childhood. But Sirius was more persistant and gave her love and a home. Severus would love her and then leave her, not talking for days, even weeks.

Had Sirius not been arrested, she imagined what life would be like. Would they had stayed at Grimmauld Place or Reinghall Manor? Both hated each place equally but she imagined Grimmauld Place to be more suitable. Would Sirius and Severus get along? She laughed, most likely not.

She got pulled back to reality by a knock on the door. She groaned, it was most likely Remus Lupin, Dumbledore had warned her that he wanted to talk to her before the Feast.

Her fear was proven right. Eliza was not suprised to Remus had numerous scars and looked shabby.

'Hello Eliza. Would it be okay if I came inside?' Remus shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

She nodded and let him in, 'How have you been?'

'Okay, it's been hard, people are still prejudiced against werewolves. I'm very lucky Dumbledore offered this job to me, it's the first job i've had in a while.'

Eliza nodded, 'Hopefully it'll work out for you.'

He smiled, 'You haven't changed much at all. Besides your hair, I'm guessing your ability came back.'

She nodded, noticing it was white, 'Only recently though. The news of Sirius' escape triggered it.' She noticed Remus' flinch at Sirius' name, 'He's innocent, Remus. I know he is.'

Remus looked at her sadly, 'I honestly want to believe you, Eliza but the evidence is against him. I can't forgive him for what's he's been accused of.'

Eliza's eyes filled with tears, 'you were his best friend. You know he prides himself on loyalty to his friends. He would never betray Lily and James, nor destroy a family.'

Remus sighed, 'I want to believe you, but I just can't.'

'Then explain why you left then. Why you fucked off to America and didn't even consider helping me! I needed you Remus. I was alone and scared.'

'I'm not as brave as Sirius and James were. I'm a coward. I left because I couldn't deal with the guilt of James and Peter's death. I should've become Secret Keeper, not Sirius. It all would've been different.'

Eliza sighed, 'You can't change the past, Remus. At least try now. You've missed Harry grow up. You've missed mine grow up. So you have to make up for things. Even if you don't want to get close to mine, at least try with Harry.'

Remus nodded, 'You're right. I'm sorry for being a selfish coward. I'll see how the lessons go and I'll decide how to act then.'

Eliza nodded, 'I'm glad Remus.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! I've used part of the text from the Boggart scene as it works well with the scene I wanted.** **Also, I'd like to know how you guys want Eliza and Sirius to reunite as the scene will be coming up (perhaps before the Shrieking Shack scene). Let me know in the reviews!** **Enjoy and review!**

'Why would the Ministry believe having Dementors at a school is a good idea! Very few students know how to conjure a Patronus! Remus, we're going to have to teach them how to do it.'

Remus sighed, 'Unfortunately, the syllabus has Patronuses near the end of the year, and that's only for Sixth and Seventh years.'

'We'll have to hope that none of the younger ones go anywhere near the Dementors. Even outside of Azkaban the Dementors will try to feed off innocents.'

Remus fiddled with the wardrobe, 'I hope this will not be too much for the class.'

'Nah, perhaps be careful Harry, who knows what will be his Boggart.'

Remus nodded thoughtfully, he was almost certain that Harry's Boggart would be Lord Voldemort, 'Have you seen your Boggart before?'

Eliza shook her head, 'It's most likely either my father or my father killing my family,' She shuddered.

'Perhaps it will do you good to vanquish it and help you face that fear?'

Eliza sighed, 'Maybe after class. Thank you Remus.'

Remus clapped his hands, 'Okay then! Lets get the students in!'

Remus filed the students in and they crowded around the wardrobe.

'Nothing to worry about,' said Remus calmly, as a few people jumped backwards in alarm. 'There's a Boggart in there.'

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Remus a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

'Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,' said Remus. 'Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock.Thisone moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice.

'So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, whatisa Boggart?' Hermione put up her hand.

'It's a shape-shifter,' she said. 'It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.'

'Couldn't have put it better myself,' said Remus, and Hermione glowed. 'So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

'This means,' said Remus, choosing to ignore Neville's small splutter of terror, 'that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?'

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go.

'Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?'

'Precisely,' said Remus , and Hermione put her hand down looking a little disappointed. 'It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake – tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

'The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

'We will practise the charm without wands first. After me, please ...riddikulus!'

'Riddikulus!' said the class together.

Eliza was impressed with Remus' teaching, he was far better than Quirrell and Lockhart and she could tell the class were enjoying it.

'Now I need a volunteer... Mr Longbottom you will do,' Neville was pushed forward and nervously shuffled over to Remus, 'Now, what scares you the most?'

Eliza had heard of Severus' tough attitude towards Neville and she wasn't suprised by Neville admitting it was him. The class laughed and Eliza was relieved that Remus brushed it off as a joke, 'Yes, Professor Snape can be a little scary. Now, Neville I need you to picture...'

Neville held in a laugh and he looked a little more confident then he was a few minutes ago. Remus quickly repeated the plan to Neville who nodded, determined and gripped his wand tightly.

As Remus opened the wardrobe, Boggart-Snape pushed open the wardrobe door. Eliza was suprised by how realistic the Boggart was, Severus' sneer was threatening as always and he was squaring Neville up.

'Now Neville! And remember what I said!'

'Riddikulus!' Eliza couldn't hold back a laugh as the Boggart transformed into Severus dressed in what Eliza assumed was Neville's grandmother's clothes. The whole class was laughing and they were excited to create their own Boggarts.

Remus moved over to Eliza, 'How do you feel about Boggarts now?'

Eliza sighed, 'I guess they are okay as long as the victim does not have dark fears. Padma's fear of cobras is probably far milder than Harry's fear of You-Know-Who.'

Remus nodded, 'Although it is all based on individual experience, Padma could have easily been biten by a cobra. Well done everyone! You are all doing very well!'

Eliza felt nervous as she watched Eileen approach the Boggart, Eileen had her wand pointed at it and she gripped the table as it transformed into the corpse of Severus. Eileen faltered and stared horrified at the Boggart.

'It's not real, Eileen, just think of something amusing and the Boggart will change.' Remus calmly said.

Eileen struggled to think of anything, her mind numb at seeing her father dead, 'R-riddikulus!' The Boggart twitched but remained the same. She thought of her numerous failed experiments with her father, the number of times she'd blown something up in her father's face, 'Riddikulus!' The Boggart transformed into a big Golden retrevier chasing its tail.

She quickly went to the back of the queue, avoiding eye contact with her mother, 'you alright?' Seamus Finnigian asked. She nodded, 'Yeah, thanks for asking.'

Harry was next and Eliza's panic continued as the Boggart was partially transforming. She could see Remus was thinking the same as her and he quickly jumped in. Eliza was not suprised to see his Boggart being the full moon.

'Sorry everyone! Lost track of the time! See you next week!'

As Harry and Remus talked, Eliza pulled Eileen over, 'you okay sweetie?'

Eileen nodded, 'Yeah, was not expecting it to be that realistic! What's yours?'

'I don't know, they change as you get older. But when I was your age it was of my father and I remember having the same reaction you did.'

Eileen hugged her mother, 'That makes me feel a little better. I guess hearing he was a former Death Eater made me worry he's going to get killed some day.'

Eliza hugged her daughter, 'Despite all that, he's not some evil Death Eater. I promise you nothing is going to happen to him.'

Eileen smiled, 'With you around I know it won't, Tonks has told us many a story about you at work!'

As Eileen and Harry left for their next class, Eliza released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She wasn't sure how Eileen found out about Severus' past but she prefered to be honest.

'Did you want to have a go then?'

Eliza nodded, 'Might as well!' She jumped of the table and stood in front of the wardrobe. Her wand ready and pointed at the wardrobe.

Remus carefully opened the wardrobe and a tall man with thinning grey hair stumbled out, his eyes bloodshot and they narrowed at Eliza. He raised his wand and Eliza quickly reacted, 'riddikulus!' She sighed with relief and sat on the floor as the Boggart retreated back into the wardrobe, 'I guess some things don't change.'

'Why did he raise his wand?' Remus asked, sitting next to her.

'Last time I saw him he tried to kill me. I guess the Boggart took that.'

'You did it!'

Eliza smiled, 'Yeah, I did.'

'They went behind that shop!' Tonks whispered.

'Fucking wimps! Two women following them and they hid. Come on Tonks!' Eliza replied, grabbing Tonks' hand and followed the Death Eaters.

'You take the left and I'll take the right... One, two, three... Now!' Eliza a nd Tonks took their asigned direction and quickly reflected the numerous curses thrown at them.

'Incarcerous!' Eliza smiled as the Death Eater collapsed, fully bound, she looked behind and saw Tonks too had defeated hers. Eliza crouched next to the Death Eater, 'now, you are going to tell me where your little friends are, otherwise things are going to get a lot worse for you.'

The Death Eater scoffed, 'What's a little witch like you going to go?'

Eliza laughed, 'I don't know... I have a pocket full of Veritaserum and a person to use it on.' She smiled innocently.

'I'll like to see you try bitch,' He spat at her.

Eliza wiped the spit of her face and pressed her wand into his neck, 'You've had your warning,' She pulled out a small vial, 'three drops of this will cause your joyful Dark Lord to reveal his darkest secrets.'

The Death Eater tried to squirm, 'Shush and open up, ' She forced open his mouth and carefully poured three drops. She closed his mouth and held his nose, ensuring that he would not spit it out, 'Now, were are your friends hiding?'

The Death Eater gasped, 'They are hiding at The Golden Griffin, a pub near Belfast.'

Eliza smiled, 'Thank you. Now, are there anymore plots?'

The Death Eater struggled to hold in the truth, 'I-I only know part of one... To break out some high security prisoners..

I know your father and uncle are two... Maybe the Lestranges... But I don't know when or how... He doesn't know either... We're too low to know these things.'

Eliza removed her wand, 'Got what we need Tonks! Lets take them in!'

Tonks cheered, 'My first success! Mad-Eye's gonna be well chuffed! He was right, you're brutal with your technique.'

Eliza smiled as she levitated the Death Eater, 'Gets results, doesn't it?'

'That it does!' Tonks said as she tripped over her Death Eater.


	24. Chapter 24

Eliza conjured a full length mirror and gazed at herself. She checked her hair was the shade of red she favoured and her curls were even. Her hair complimented her mother's dark blue strapless floor length dress. She fingered the diamond encrusted bust.

Why did she care what she looked like and what Severus would think? It was just a stupid Ball and she was going with a platonic friend.

She smoothed down her dress and turned to leave. She was shocked to find Severus waiting nervously outside the Ravenclaw common room.

'Oh! Hi Sev!' She looked at his tatty dress robes, 'Is that dress robes?'

He went red and nodded, 'You know I don't have a lot of money. And I don't know that spell you use.'

'Sorry, that was rude of me, Sev. Did you want me to use the charm?'

Severus nodded, 'I don't want to embarass you, Eliza.'

She smiled, 'I hardly care, I'm wearing my Mum's old dress! Now, lets smarten you up,' She muttered a charm and the loose strands of thread worked itself back into the cuffs, buttons appeared and the suit went from a faded grey to a dark sharp black.

'You look pretty smart! We better go to to Ball before Lily sends out a search party.' Eliza linked arms with Severus and they made their way to the Hall.

'You look beautiful, Eliza.' Severus mumbled.

'That's very sweet of you to say so,' She smiled at him.

As they reached the enterance of the Hall they nearly walked into Lily who was waiting at the corner.

'Where's your date, Lily?' Severus asked.

Lily laughed nervously, 'I'm sure he's on his way. You two look very nice!' Lily looked over at the staircase and nearly collapsed as James Potter and his group made their way over to Lily.

'Lily! There you are! I thought I was going to meet you in the Common room.' James said, he too looked relieved to find his date.

'Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I guess we both messed up.' Lily nervously fiddled with her curled hair.

James turned his attention to Eliza and Severus, 'Eliza Reinghall, I heard you got asked a lot to the Ball and you turned them all down for... Snivellus.'

Eliza smiled, 'I did, and you know what, I'm extremely happy with my decision,' to everyone's suprise she turned to face Severus and passionately kissed him the which he responded happily, 'I guess you got to go with what your heart wants. Shall we go get drinks, Sev?'

Severus nodded speechlessly and smirked at Sirius and the other boys who glared at him.

'Didn't you go out with her Padfoot?' Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, glaring at the back of Severus' head.

'Was she a good kisser?' Peter Pettigrew asked eagerly.

'Unfortunately so.'

'Why the hell did you break up with her?' Remus asked curiously.

'Cos I'm a fucking twat, Moony.'

'You defintely are, Black. You cheated on a wonderfully caring girl like Eliza.' Lily said defensively of her friend.

Sirius' friends shook their heads, 'Seriously?! She's not only hot but you better not forget she's lethal with a wand. She nearly blew one of the Pewett twins' head off when he tried to prank her.'

Sirius gazed at Eliza, 'I know. It makes her even more hotter.'

Eliza sat in Severus' potions lab watching him prepare Remus' Wolfsbane Potion, 'Remus is a very good teacher, you know.'

Severus shrugged, 'All I know is after his first lesson with Eileen's class she's avoided me.'

Eliza frowned, 'Didn't she tell you what happened?'

Severus shook his head causing his black hair to fall in front of his face.

'We covered Boggarts and Eileen had a go. Her Boggart was your corpse.' Eliza said nervously.

Severus stopped what he was doing and looked up, 'I'm her Boggart?'

'You dying is her Boggart. She adores you Sev. She told me her favourite memories is experimenting with you in your potions lab. She told me she worries about you and your past.'

Severus sighed, 'It's going to get a lot worse. I just hope she doesn't hate me for what will happen.'

Eliza patted his hand, 'I'm sure she won't. Keep being honest with her and Harold and they will keep seeing you the same.'

'It might not be enough.'

Eliza smiled, 'It will be, trust me. Anyway, I think Eileen has an admirer.'

Severus narrowed his eyes, 'Who?'

'Seamus Finnigian.'

Severus rolled his eyes, 'That dunderhead. He blows everything he touches up, I had to get Eileen to tutor him...'

Eliza giggled, 'You essentially set them up!'

Severus groaned, 'That dunderhead is not good enough for my daughter!'

Eliza shook her head, laughing, 'You are so going to struggle as Eileen gets older!'

'She's my baby.' Severus said gently, he smiled warmly, 'I remember when the twins were born. They were so small and fragile and I was scared I'd hurt them; and yet they love me for some reason.

'To me they still are small and fragile and no one is going to hurt them. Not even if Seamus Finnigian thinks he 'likes' my daughter.'

Eliza tilted her head, 'I think Mr Finnigian might suit Eileen. He's got a lovely accent and he isn't a pure blood maniac so to me an ideal boyfriend!'

Severus smirked, 'A very good point there. However, she's still too young and it seems she hasn't realised this herself.'

Eliza shrugged, 'Pandy will probably break it to her. She has my weakness of not being subtle. She is a miniature version of me, it's quite scary how similar we are.'

Severus frowned, 'Harold looks like me unfortuately. I fear the boy doesn't have as many friends as he should due to that.'

'He has a very good group of friends and Eileen has joined in. I wouldn't worry about it, Sev. Anyways, when does Remus need the Potion by?'

'Tomorrow, have you lost track of the cycle of the moon?' Severus smirked.

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'Don't really need to know it, Sev.'

'You should freshen up on your werewolf knowledge, I'm covering for Lupin next few lessons.'

Eileen had started to look forward to her Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Lupin was far better than Quirrell and Lockhart had ever been (despite Quirrell having some potential).

The class were discussing the next topic on Hinkypunks and Eileen was excited to be involved for once, 'I bet Lupin will bring some in! They seem pretty cool, they have an appearance of wispy blue and are one-legged.'

The class collectively seemed impressed and they moved around her desk as she explained more about them, they all wanted to impress Lupin as much as they could.

'Class settle down in the provided seats,' said the voice of Snape.

Eileen froze and turned around to see her father pacing to the front of the class. She could feel some of the class giving the back of her head angry stares. She shuffled down in her seat and stared at the parchment in front of her. She noted her mother was not in the class for once.

'Where's Professor Lupin?' Harry called out.

'He says he is feeling too I'll to teach today. Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four.'

Hermione's hand shot up, 'Please Sir, we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks-'

'Miss Granger I was under the impression that I was taking this lesson, not you. Now, turn to page three hundred and ninety-four. Which one of you can tell me how to distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?'

Severus knew Eileen knew and as he scanned the class, avoiding Hermione Granger's waving hand, he saw Eileen staring at her parchment and fiddling with her quill.

'Anyone?' He said, still ignoring Hermione.

'Please, Sir,' Hermione said, 'the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf-'

'Miss Granger, this is the second time you have spoken out of turn. Five more points from Gryffindor for being being an insufferable know-it-all.'

Eileen winced, her new found reputation of being slightly approachable would be in shatters. Seamus Finnigian, who sat next to her in the class, had shuffled right to the edge of the desk and hadn't made eye contact all lesson.

'Now, to help with the distinctions between the werewolf and the true wolf I have a demonstration, which unfortuately both Professor Lupin and Mrs Reinghall-Black insisted upon.' He spat Lupin's name out and Eileen guessed the demonstration was the cause of his anger.

The class brightened up and Eileen sat back up, she guessed her mother had pestered her father to carry out with the lesson plan.

Severus opened the office door and the class all gasped as a wolf came out, 'This is the true wolf. Genuine wolves are not very aggressive, and the vast number of folk tales representing them as mindless predators are now believed to refer to werewolves, not true wolves. A true wolf is unlikely to attack a human except under exceptional circumstances.'

The wolf sniffed around the class and rubbed itself against the table legs before returning back to the front of the class, much to the class' delight the wolf laid down over Snape's feet.

'The werewolf, however, is slightly different,' the wolf transformed into a werewolf, 'the snout, as you can see, is smaller and the eyes are more human-like and the tail is more tufted. Werewolves hunt humans and poses little risk to other animals whereas the true wolf favours small animals.'

The class quickly made notes on the differences and werewolf growled as Snape pointed at its snout, eyes and tails.

'The werewolf often hunts or stands on its back legs, as humans do,' the werewolf did so, 'thus showing its human nature.'

'You can transform back now.' Snape murmered at the werewolf.

The class gasped as it nodded and lost height before turning into Eliza.

'Enjoyed that? Professor Lupin had this all planned out for after Christmas.'

Hermione's hand shot up and Eliza gestured for to talk as she smoothed down her dress, 'How can you change your animagus?'

'Miss Granger -'

Eliza shot him a look and she smiled at Hermione, 'Erm, for Metamorphagi it's no different to changing our appearance. It takes a little trial and error to change from animal to animal. It's nearly end of class so i'll let Professor Snape set any work.'

'You will each write an essay on the ways you recognise and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment and I want them by Monday.'

As the class quickly left, out of fear of being set more work, Eliza shook her head at Severus, 'Seriously?! Poor Hermione, she's an extremely bright girl and you didn't have to attack her like that!'

'Eileen didn't talk at all. She sat there and only looked up when you came in.'

Eliza crossed her arms, 'Don't blame her really. You acted like a right prat.'

'I'm going back to the Potions room. You can take the rest of the classes until Lupin's better.'

Eileen kept herself to herself for the rest of the classes. Her father's lesson (besides the demonstration) sat badly with the class and on their way to the next lesson the class as they all launched into an angry moan.

She caught up with the trio, 'I'm sorry for how my father acted, Hermione.' She bit her lip as they looked at her suspiciously.

'It's not your fault, Eileen. We all like you and I have to say, I was very impressed with what your knowledge on Hinkypunks. Do you know what's next...'

Eileen beamed, 'Yeah! It seems Lupin's going chapter by chapter so..'

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, 'He wasn't wrong, she can be an insufferable know-it-all.'

Eliza prodded Harry, 'Good luck today!' She frowned as she noticed he hadn't eaten his breakfast, 'you best eat, I hear the Hufflepuff team are pretty good so you're going to need all the energy you can get.'

Harry smiled weakly at her, 'That didn't help did it?'

Harry shook his head, 'Thanks for trying though. I just hope the Dementors stay away.'

'Don't worry about them. Any who stray I'll deal with.' She smiled innocently and Harry laughed.

'James told us you have a reputation.'

Eliza shrugged, 'some criminals can be a massive pain! I'm going to go eat, good luck and I'll see you later. Good luck James!'

'What do you do again James?' Harry asked.

'I'm a Chaser. I just try get the Quaffle and shoot. George and Fred will try and protect you as they're Beaters. Has to be said, they are pretty good. Mum's right though, try and eat some more.'

Harry nodded and forced himself to eat scrambled eggs. James passed him some goggles and Harry looked at him confused, 'You're going to need them, it's pretty stormy out there.'

Eliza sat in the teachers box nervously, 'You sure they can play in this weather?'

Severus nodded, 'it's been far worse before.'

Eliza chewed her lip and watched as the players flew onto the pitch. She quickly spotted Harry and James.

'They'll be okay right?'

Severus nodded again, 'Nothing will happen. Just enjoy the game. I won't, Minerva is smug about her chances of winning our bet.'

Eliza turned around and saw Minerva looking extremely smug.

'Hufflepuff might not win, Harry's a pretty good Seeker.'

'For once I'm hoping he's as good as you say he is.'

'Sev... Why the fuck are there Dementors near the pitch?' Eliza pointed to the Dementors.

'I do not know. Most likely the temptation was too much for them.'

'I'm going to go and make sure none get too hungry,' Eliza shuffled off the bench and quickly made her way to the far corner of the stands. She could count at least ten Dementors, all focusing on the players. Suddenly they all flew up into the clouds, 'What are they doing?'

She gasped as she saw Harry plumpting to the ground, 'That's what they were trying to do!' She ran onto the pitch, relieved Dumbledore had slowed Harry's fall, 'Expecto Patronum!' A big golden retriever flew out her wand and threw the Dementors off the pitch.

As she looked up a familiar black dog sat at the corner of the pitch.

 **Enjoy and review! How do you want the meeting to go?**


	25. Chapter 25

Eliza froze and stared at the dog. It tilted its head at her. Her heart was pounding and she quickly looked around to see if anyone recognised the dog. Thankfully everyone was focusing on the Dementor attack. Harry.

She brought her attention back to Harry and pushed past the crowd of students and knelt by him. She felt his pulse and was relieved to feel one. She conjured a stretcher and the other Professors helped her put Harry onto the stretcher.

'I told them Dementors cannot be trusted! You should see them in Azkaban, they don't care if you're an innocent or a prisoner.' Eliza said angrily.

'I'm aware of your lack of trust Eliza, but due to recent circumstances the Ministry believe it's necessary to have them guard the castle,' Dumbledore said calmly.

Eliza snorted, 'As if that's going to stop them.'

'Perhaps that is true Eliza. But, alas, I cannot change what the Minister thinks is right.' Dumbledore gave her a look of pity and followed Harry's stretcher back to the castle.

She bit her lip and turned back to the corner where the dog was. It was still there, sitting and watching the commotion. Severus had not left yet and she could sense he was waiting for her.

Sirius Black was exhausted. He had not transformed into his animagus in 12 years and had forgotten the physical strain of being a dog.

As he reached the castle he was pleasantly surprised to see the Quidditch hoops up.

Surely Harry would be playing... James was pretty impressive on the pitch... maybe El would be there too?

Sirius ran up to the corner of the pitch and watched the game. He was overjoyed to see Gryffindor was playing and scanned the grounds to see if he could spot Harry.

His heart was beating, he hadn't seen his godson since he was a baby. Apparently, he looked just like James and had Lily's eyes. He spotted Harry. The rumours were most definitely right. From what he could see Harry looked just as his friend did.

He let out a sigh (which sounded like a whine to humans), he'd missed out on so much. Watching his godson grow up, watching his own family grow up.

He perked up as he spotted his own look alike fly past. James. His heart missed a beat as he saw his boy. Eliza was right, he looked exactly like him. He inwardly groaned as he realised the Ravenclaw stands were on the same side as he was. He had hoped to see Pandora and Eliza as well.

He looked over to the Professors' stand and his heart leapt at seeing his wife. He was pleased to see her Metamorphmagus abilities were back and she looked as beautiful as she did 12 years ago. She had lost a little weight, Sirius decided to believe it was due to the stress she faced due to his escape.

He felt mild anger at Snape's close contact with Eliza. He seemed too comfortable with her, not as if she was married. He understood the twins meant some contact and Eliza needed help with him being in Azkaban. Old jealousy rose up and Sirius wanted to get Eliza back. Not only for his love for her but to prove to Snape that she wanted him over a former Death Eater.

 _'Where were you last night Sirius?!' Eliza asked, smiling dangerously._ _Sirius rubbed his eyes, he was crashed on the sofa, still wearing the previous night's clothes, 'Out with Moony and some guys. Nothing to worry about.' He got up and tried to kiss her._ _'Fuck off, you stink of drink and smoke,' She pushed him away and grimaced, 'You need to start helping me with the kids and around this house.'_ _Sirius noticed the dark circles around her eyes and how exhausted she looked, 'I'll try, El but I need to enjoy myself occasionally.'_ _Eliza laughed bitterly, 'You always have fun, you twat. I haven't been out with any of my mates since James was born!'_ _Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling some knots, 'I love you, El. I really do but I just don't know what to do with babies and all that.'_ _Eliza's eyes filled with tears and she sat next to him, 'I love you too, Sirius. I need you to help me. I can't do this on my own. I have a job and two young kids. I need security and stability and I don't have that.'_ _Sirius slumped back on the sofa, 'I don't know what to say. I'm still young, El.'_ _She laughed again, 'You're still young?! What do you think I am?! I'm the same age as you! Instead of having fun and enjoying myself like Lily is I'm being a mother and I'm not even married.'_ _'Look El, at some point I'll be ready for marriage. I just don't feel that way right now.'_ _Eliza shook her head, 'I committed so much to this and you don't even want to show how much you care. I should've listened to my friends.'_ _'Who? Snivellus? He's not going to give you what you want,' Sirius laughed._ _Eliza narrowed her eyes, 'Isn't me having your children enough to show you I'm not interested in Severus in that way? If you cared so much you wouldn't talk like that,' She got up, 'I'm out of here. Until you grow up and want to support your children don't contact me.'_ _'Eliza! Please don't leave. I'll change, I promise you.' Sirius looked at her desperately._ _Eliza shook her head, 'You don't, that's the thing. Even at Hogwarts you said you would but you didn't.'_ _Sirius slumped onto the floor as Eliza gathered a bag full of her possessions. She looked at the slumped figure of Sirius, 'You know where to find us when you are ready to commit.'_ _Eliza apparated to her childhood town. She carried the car seat with James and carried Pandora to a battered looking house. The village hadn't changed much and she felt as if she had gone back in time. She awkwardly knocked on the door and cried with relief as Severus Snape opened the door._ _'Thank God you're here! Me and Sirius got into a fight and I left.'_ _Severus took the car seat and her bag, 'You better come inside. What happened?'_ _He set the car seat down and Eliza unbuckled James, setting him on her lap and gently rocked him. 'Lily and James are engaged and it got me thinking about how me and Sirius are nowhere near engagement despite the kids. He's constantly out with friends and hardly helps with James and Pandora. I know we're both young but I need him to help me. He doesn't take things seriously and I'm just so tired and confused.'_ _Severus hummed, 'Perhaps you should take a day off. You're friends with Lily?' Eliza nodded, 'I'm sure she'll be happy to look after the children for you, even if just for a day. From what you say it seems her and Potter are settling down and it'll give them a chance to see if they can handle a child.'_ _'Perhaps. I haven't had a day off in so long. I'll owl her and hopefully she'll be up for it.' Severus passed her some parchment and a quill and Eliza scribbled a quick message and attached it to Severus' owl's leg._ _Eliza gently put James back into the car seat and took Pandora off Severus, laying her on the sofa next to her, 'It's so much harder than you think, Sev. Sirius wanted kids, I was unsure about it but after a few drinks I forgot all the cons. God, I'm stupid!' She slumped back and pulled some knots from her hair, 'I've given up on myself. My hair is black and it only did that during NEWTs because of stress.'_ _Severus moved next to her and took her hand, 'Black is stupid if he lets you go. You've sacrificed a lot for him so it's only fair you want something in return. And I think black hair suits you.'_ _Eliza smiled, 'Cheers for that, I've been feeling like I'm on my own with all this for a while. It doesn't help with Sirius out so often. Not to mention the rumours about Marlene McKinnon...'_ _Severus grimaced, 'I'm sure it wasn't true.'_ _Eliza snorted and wrapped her arms around herself, 'It was true. I was going to bring it up but I got wrapped up in the other stuff.'_ _Severus shook his head and sighed, 'You're way better than this, Ellie.'_ _Eliza shrugged, 'I need stability and this is the best I can do!'_ _Before Severus could reply an owl was tapping at his window, 'I guess Lily has replied,' He let his owl inside and detached the letter, handing it to Eliza._ _'She said yes! Apparently she's been considering having a child so it'll be good practice!' Eliza beamed and gathered up the children's belongings for Lily, 'I'll be right back! Lily is the best!'_ _After Eliza left Severus let out a groan. He knew he could give Eliza what she wanted._ _*But I'm a fucking Death Eater! She's a high profile Auror... She wouldn't choose me over another Auror. She always says I'm such a good friend... Just a silly friend who turned her down.*_ _He opened a bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself a large glass, quickly downing it and enjoyed the burning sensation._ _*Compared to Black I'm ugly, no wonder I'm alone. She was the only girl to ever consider me romantically and I turned her down.*_ _He drank another glass and was startled as Eliza let herself into the house, 'I'm back! Lily and James were delighted to look after them, they said they'll drop them off at Reinghall Manor tomorrow afternoon. You've been drinking?'_ _Severus awkwardly raised his glass and the bottle, 'Did you want some?'_ _Eliza nodded and got her own glass, 'It's been awhile since I've drunk. I probably won't handle it like I used to!' She coughed as the drink burnt her throat, 'Told you!' She giggled, 'Remember that Christmas Ball...'_ _Severus blushed, 'I doubt I will ever forget it.'_ _Eliza poured herself another drink and drank it quickly, 'I lied you know, that was my first time. But you seemed to like the idea of me having done it before so I went along with it.'_ _Severus finished his drink, 'So it wasn't Black... I was your first...'_ _Eliza nodded, 'Yep!'_ _Severus set down their glasses and the empty bottle of firewhiskey, 'Don't overthink this please...' He stroked her cheek before kissing her softly. She twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him on top of her._ _'Don't overthink this...' She pulled off her top and Severus groaned in pleasure._ _'Don't worry, I won't...'_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N For this story Luna is going to be a year older as when writing I did not realise she was a year below Harry.** **Please enjoy and review!**

As Pandora made her bed she was confused to find a single silver ballet pump under her pillow, 'Anyone lost a shoe?' She called out.

Some third year Ravenclaws giggled, 'Put it back!'

Pandora frowned, 'Why?'

'We're hiding it from Loony Lovegood!'

Pandora raised her eyebrow and put the shoe in her cloak pocket, 'That's the most childish thing I've heard this year. If any nice civilised person sees Luna please tell her I have her shoe.'

The third year girls rolled their eyes, 'I'd watch your backs, I hear the Weasley twins are working on a vomiting sweet, it would be unfortunate if some ended up in your drinks.' Pandora smirked and winked as she left the dormitory.

She jumped as a blonde girl appeared in front of her, 'Merlin you scared the crap out of me!'

The girl smiled warmly, 'I'm sorry, I thought I saw some Nargles.'

Pandora smiled back, 'That's alright! You must be Luna.'

The girl nodded, 'And you are Pandora Black. Harold and Eileen's sister.'

Pandora nodded, 'Call me Pandy. I think this is yours?' She held out the silver pump.

Luna beamed, 'Thank you! I was hoping to find it before the Hogsmeade visit.'

'No problem, I recommend Honeydukes. Sweets there are amazing.'

'I'll keep that in mind. I was hoping to visit the Shrieking Shack.'

Pandora paused, 'Perhaps I can convince my brother to take you and the twins.'

Luna smiled, 'That would be lovely.'

'I'm expected to use my Hogsmeade visit showing third years around?' James asked, groaning, 'I was hoping to go with Ron and Hermione.'

'Sorry, besides I'm sure Mum would like you to help. And you haven't spent enough time with Eileen and Harold. Besides, I reckon you and Luna will get along rather well.'

James groaned again, 'Eileen is difficult to talk to and I have no idea what to say to Harold.'

Pandora shrugged, 'You're their older brother, amaze them with your knowledge of the Shack and just talk to them as you would me.'

'If Snape sees me with them he'd flip his shit.'

'Blame me. I have my visit suspended so I can't show them around. And he wouldn't have a go at me.'

James waited awkwardly outside the castle for his younger siblings and Luna Lovegood. He hoped Pandora's advice would be as effective as she made it seem. He was not as close to the twins as Pandora was, especially as he was friends with Harry.

He found the less time he spent with them, the more the Gryffindors accepted him. The Snape connection proved to be a social buffer and the older students lacked trust and the younger ones, when they found out, were too frightened to trust him.

He waved his siblings and Luna Lovegood over as they left the castle, he felt slightly nervous.

'Hello James,' Eileen said.

James hadn't realised how much they resembled their father. *No wonder they struggled making friends.*

'Hi guys, and you must be Luna Lovegood.'

Luna smiled dreamily, 'Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

James hadn't expected Luna to be as pretty as she was. He found her dream-like nature alluring and he found feelings stirring he hadn't felt before. She had long blonde hair which trailed down her back and had light blue eyes. To him she was the most beautiful girl in the school.

'I guess we should be going!' James said nervously and he lead the way.

He managed to talk about the Quidditch matches and the shocking win of Hufflepuff. He was surprised that Harold had an interest in Quidditch and he spoke eagerly to Harold about matches and their favourite teams. He would not have believed he and Harold would have gotten along as well as they had. Perhaps, he thought, he'd judged Harold by his father and the assumptions others had made about him.

Eileen and Luna were walking behind them and James kept getting distracted by Luna. He wasn't sure how to behave but he guessed it was best to ignore his feelings.

He decided to show them the Shrieking Shack first. He knew the basic background of the Shack and hoped it wouldn't let him down.

Luna, to his relief, seemed happy to be there and this made him more confident. He was relieved that Eileen knew more than him as she dominated the historical talk.

'It's fascinating that people are scared of an empty house,' Luna said in the dream-like voice James found himself liking.

'People prefer myths over reality,' James said, he watched Luna's expressions. She looked fascinated but also sad.

'It's rather misunderstood.' She said.

'I guess so,' Harold said, 'perhaps it's not ghosts but something calling for help.'

'Oh! We didn't realise anyone would be here,' Ron said behind them.

'Hi James, Harold, Eileen and I haven't met you...' Hermione said, James froze slightly. He wasn't sure how Ron and Hermione would react.

'Hey, Eileen are you free this evening? I need some advice on a Potions essay.' Hermione asked.

Eileen nodded nervously, 'Yeah, shall we meet in the library?'

'Sounds good!'

'I guess we should go to the shops now, the queues get quite manic. See you two later.' James said, gently leading Luna by the arm.

Eileen and Harold frowned at his nervousness around Ron and Hermione; they were used to his confidence around people, as he proved with Luna. They doubted James would be different because of them, after all he agreed to go out with them and he seemed happy to spend a little time with them now and then.

'Is Mum doing okay? I haven't seen her around that much recently,' Eileen asked.

James sighed, 'She's got a lot on her mind, with the Dementors going wild, Sirius Black escaping and trying to help with the Defense classes.'

Eileen sighed, 'I miss our time together.'

Harold wrapped an arm around his sister, 'You still have us!'

'That's very true,' Eileen smiled, 'We're pretty good together.'

James was beaming when he returned to the Gryffindor common room. He had insisted on walking Luna back to the Ravenclaw common room, despite Harold also going there. She had asked him to go with her to the next Hogsmeade visit and he made a mental note to thank Pandora when he next saw her.

He waved when he saw Ron and Hermione enter the common room and he noted the nervous looks between them.

'Is everything okay?' He asked

Hermione bit her lip, 'I'm not sure how to say this. Harry found out what your father did and he doesn't want to see you.'

James groaned, 'But I'm not like that! I stayed by Harry's side last year and the year before.'

'We know that mate, but your dad was accused of selling Harry's parents out to You-Know-Who,' Ron said.

James sighed, 'It's fine. He knows I'm here for him.'

'I'm sorry, James.' Hermione said sympathetically.

James decided to sleep out in the common room. He didn't want Harry to see him and he woke early in order to get to breakfast before anyone else would.

He was surprised to see Pandora up that early as well and he made his way over the Ravenclaw table. Her hair was a deep black.

'You're up early,' James said.

Pandora shrugged, 'Bad dream.'

James sighed, 'Harry found out what Dad was accused of. Hermione said he didn't want to talk to me.'

Pandora sighed, 'It's probably best for now. It's funny, you were worried about being associated with Eileen and Harold because of Severus' reputation but you forgot your own father's reputation.'

James shook his head, running a hand through his shoulder length wavy hair, 'You're right. I got lost trying to maintain a Gryffindor appearance I forgot my family. Please don't mention it to Eileen or Harold.'

Pandora smiled, 'Don't worry. You're a good kid, James.'

James rolled his eyes, 'What about you?'

'Severus isn't that bad, he helped me couple years back with my potions work during the summer. And he takes good care of Mum so I can hardly complain.'

'You definitely are a Ravenclaw! I hadn't seen it like that,' James said thoughtfully.

'Maybe you should, it'll be a good to start seeing things from other people's perspectives.' Pandora knew James often only thought about himself.

'Yeah, I guess I didn't see it from Harry or Eileen and Harold's point of view. Thanks Pandy!' James seemed a lot happier.

Pandora smiled back, 'Seems my own mood isn't any better than yours,' She pulled a strand of black hair.

'You might be feeling the same stress as me over the reports about Dad,' James suggested.

'Maybe,' She sighed, 'Hopefully things will go back to normal soon.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the long wait, had some personal stuff to sort out. Hope you enjoy and please review, I love hearing what you think!** **Thank you to my beta reader RiseNShine for all the help and ideas!**

Severus had felt unnerved at the attempted break in by Sirius Black. Not only did he believe the man was a mentally disturbed murderer, he was mildly worried Eliza would freeze him out again.

Eliza had become withdrawn again, her hair was a dark blue and each morning she would read the Daily Prophet religiously in case there was news about Sirius.

Severus noticed Eliza didn't visit his chambers as frequently as she did the previous years. He found himself taking his confusion and mild anger out on the students who also noticed the change in mood. He was setting more essays, often just to take his mind off of why she was avoiding him.

Christmas was approaching and he wondered whether Eliza would spend it with him or locked away by herself.

Eliza had grown used to living at her family home. She'd sealed off the main living room, for her the blood stains on the carpet and the hole in the sofa was enough to make her feel sick. She'd moved the painting of her mother into the smaller living room and other family heirlooms, making it something she was happy with.

She'd bought her own muggle record player, something Sirius loved and she'd grown fond of herself. She had a growing collection of records, with The Cure being one of her favourite muggle bands to play. She'd managed to charm it so when one finished it would either turn onto the B Side or play another record.

She'd cleaned another room in order to make space for another nursery. Eliza pat her growing stomach, 'another drunken pregnancy. I'm sure one more child won't hurt.'

She opened the curtains and groaned, the garden hadn't been tended to for years, 'Guess I'll need to sort that out too.'

'How are you today?' Severus asked.

Eliza narrowed her eyes, 'How did you get in?' Her eyes softened when she noticed he'd lost a little weight, his hair looked more greasy than normal and he seemed concerned about her.

'Floo. Are you feeling okay?'

She shrugged, 'Little nausea but okay. Molly Weasley embarrassed me today.'

Severus looked concerned, 'How?'

'She mentioned the fact I'm not married and pregnant again. She pretty much implied I'm a slut. Everyone else was too uncomfortable to say anything either way. After the meeting Marlene McKinnon was whispering to some bitch and she looked far too smug. Probably enjoying the fact she's fucked Sirius and I'm pregnant with someone else's child.' She tightened her grip on her sponge.

Severus went up to her and wrapped an arm around her, 'I'm sure it wasn't malicious.'

Eliza laughed bitterly, 'It most likely was. She's right though, I am meant to be married! In this stupid society I am because mothers don't fight and kill for a living but I do. I'm not meant to be living alone but I do. I shouldn't rely on others to babysit but I fucking do.' She released herself and started furiously scrubbing at dirt on the skirting board.

Severus sighed, 'It doesn't matter, if you're happy there's no issue.'

Eliza threw the sponge at him, 'Do I fucking look happy? Do you think I enjoy this?' She put her hand out and the sponge came back. Her hair was a deep blood red.

'What do you want me to say?'

'Perhaps an offer of marriage? You know, because I am pregnant with your child.'

Severus kneeled next to her, 'I can't, El. We both know it would not work. I'm a Death Eater. Regardless of the fact I no longer want to do this, there will be too much difficulties.'

Eliza dropped the sponge and laughed again, 'Both men I have loved reject me. Thank you Severus for adding to this.'

He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him, 'You know I love you. I'm not willing to sacrifice your life just so Molly Weasley is happy in her backwards thinking.'

Eliza didn't remember the rest of what happened. She didn't remember Severus leaving and seeing the tears in his eyes. Nor Andromeda Tonks visiting and taking Pandora and James as she went for a doctors appointment.

For Eliza it was a blur.

Sirius' behaviour combined with another drunken mistake and Severus' rejection added to Eliza's fear for her and children's future. She was terrified of Sirius' reaction to the news of the pregnancy. He hadn't handled the first two well so doubted he'd be okay with this. She still had feelings for him which made the eventual encounter more terrifying.

'Congratulations Miss Reinghall, you're carrying twins!'

Eliza laughed, 'No, no, no! I'm having one!'

The Mediwitch scanned Eliza's stomach with her wand, 'You're most definitely having twins.'

Eliza shook her head, 'This is too much. One I could handle, two was a little tricky but four children is going to be impossible!'

She could imagine Molly Weasley and the other 'perfect' mothers looking smug as she relied upon Andromeda Tonks for help. They would joke about the children having different fathers and that she was still not married.

Few months later*

When she returned home Eliza was shocked to find the animagus of Sirius Black outside her gates. She had always found the black dog incredibly sweet, 'Come in,' She pat head and noticed a note in his mouth. She took and smiled at the simple note of 'I'm sorry', 'It's okay, Padfoot.'

As they entered the house Sirius transformed back and he quickly pulled Eliza into a tight hug, 'I'm so fucking sorry, I heard about what's happened and I should never have acted like an arse.'

Eliza hugged him back, 'We all make mistakes, Sirius. I've definitely fucked right up.'

Sirius laughed, 'You definitely have! But I don't care. This has only helped me realise that I love you and you were right, I wasn't being responsible enough as a father and partner.'

Eliza's eyes filled with tears and she moved away, 'How can you say that after what I've done?'

Sirius sighed, 'I'm not pleased but you took me back after I cheated and I know we can make it work. And I didn't like the way those women were talking about you. I know you're not like that, if anything you're the complete opposite.'

Sirius had been ridden with jealousy at the prospect of losing Eliza to Snape and he was secretly relieved that they had not gotten engaged. From his own reaction to what the women had been saying Sirius had realised she was the one he wanted to be with.

Eliza smiled, 'Thank you for not giving up.'

Sirius kissed the top of her head, 'Anything for you.'

Eliza managed to convince Severus that she needed to go to a witch supply store, as she hoped he'd gone slightly nervous and waved a hand for her to go.

In Sirius' last letter they'd planned to meet at the Shrieking Shack, just like they used to in their school days. Eliza transformed into an owl and set off. Her heart was thumping at the prospect of meeting Sirius again. She was nervous and couldn't help but think someone could have followed her or it could be a trap.

As she landed on the window her heart stopped as she saw her husband for the first time in 12 years.


	28. Chapter 28

The first thing Eliza noticed was how Sirius had lost a lot of weight. He seemed like a shell of his former self. He no longer had his upbeat cocky persona. Instead he seemed nervous and slightly paranoid.

She tapped the window with her beak and Sirius jumped. He nervously went up to the window and contemplated opening it. Eliza tapped again and frowned, hoping the odd expression for an owl could make him consider the owl to be an animagus.

Sirius slowly opened the window and Eliza flew in and transformed back. She smoothed down her black dress and looked up at Sirius who looked stunned.

'Ellie...' He ran up to her and threw his arms around her, 'I've missed you so much...' He buried his face in her neck, softly crying.

Eliza soothed him softly, 'I'm here now... I've missed you too.' She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

Sirius pulled back and looked at Eliza. She had tears running down her face but she had a look of relief. He noted that her hair seemed to go a light blue, he guessed it was from mild sadness, perhaps, like him, over missed time. She had aged but it was nothing like he had. He had felt sick at seeing his reflection for the first time. His hollowed out face made him look as mad as his poster and his eyes were empty, missing the cheeky glint they used to have. His hair was matted and had lost the silky shine.

'You're as beautiful as I remember, Ellie.' He murmured in her ear. He could feel her trembling slightly and led her over to the couch.

'How have you been, Ellie? Has it all been okay?' He looked concerned and gently took her hand.

She sighed, 'It's been as fine as it could be. The Ministry didn't fire me thankfully! Nymphadora is also an Auror, she's so clumsy, bless her. She's probably one of the few I can count on.

'You'd want to hear about the kids! James is the spitting image of you, he's grown his hair out and it's as mad as yours was. Pandora's learning about her powers so she keeps changing her appearance, sometimes I don't recognise her. I have no idea why though, she's so beautiful. Both are on the Quidditch team, you'd be happy to know! Pandy is a Beater and James a Chaser.' Her eyes lit up and she talked some more about their children.

Sirius' eyes glazed over and he felt a pang of sadness, he'd missed it all, 'And Harry?'

Eliza beamed, 'He's the Gryffindor Seeker. James has become like a brother to him and they often train together. It was unfortunate at the last match with those bloody Dementors, Harry was bound to win. His broomstick was completely demolished so he's been using Pandy's, it's not the same though.'

Sirius' eyes lit up, remembering Christmas was soon approaching, 'I'll get him a new one! He'd love it, I know there's the new one out, the Firebolt! And you can buy it for me. If you don't want to be seen buying it, you can easily disguise yourself. And, from what you say, James would appreciate some hair taming potions and perhaps a broomstick care set. Pandora a giftset from Zonkos? Or jewellery?'

Eliza hummed, 'Definitely stuff from Zonkos, her and the Weasley twins are just like you and the Marauders. James would love both. The Firebolt is awfully pricey.'

Sirius shook his head, 'If he'd love it it's worth every galleon.' He paused, 'Say it all was from you.'

Eliza frowned, 'Why?'

'Well I can't say it was from me, they would think I've cursed the gifts!'

'That's true. But when the situation calms down, you're taking the credit.'

Sirius smiled at her, 'It's like old times, deciding what to buy. I remember the kids' first broomstick, they kept whizzing around and bumping into each other,' Sirius laughed at the memory, 'They were so small then. Now they are flying for the school team! James and Harry looked just like me and James did all those years ago.'

'Are you going to see Dumbledore?' Eliza asked.

Sirius shook his head, 'Not until I catch Pettigrew. No one would believe I'm innocent, but I can prove my innocence this time,' He pulled out a crumpled newspaper article, 'See that rat? He's missing a finger and all they could find of Pettigrew was his finger. And Pettigrew's animagus was a rat!'

Eliza's mind whirled, 'Ron's pet is fucking Pettigrew! He framed you and has been under my nose this whole time!' She moaned, frustrated by the situation, 'Is this why you escaped and tried to break into the Gryffindor dormitory?'

Sirius nodded, 'That bloody painting didn't let me in! And I found my opportunity to prove my innocence and have my family back again.'

He turned to face her and gently tilted her head up. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in so their lips meet. They passionately kissed and Sirius pulled her onto his lap. He stopped and took in her appearance, her eyes were bright again and her hair a bright red. Sirius could see the happiness and excitement replace the look of worry and concern, 'I love you Sirius,' She murmured.

He grinned and kissed her again, 'I love you too, Ellie.'

She slipped off his lap and took his hand, leading him to the bed. She murmured a spell and the bed was clean. She laid down and Sirius joined, resting his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat.

She sighed, 'I wish I didn't have to go back. The other Professors are expecting me soon.'

Sirius shifted to look at her, 'I'll see you soon, my love.' He winked at her as she got up. She smiled warmly at her and blew a kiss as she slipped out the door.

He closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. The image of his wife replaying in his head as he drifted off to sleep. For the first time in twelve years he fell asleep peacefully.


	29. Chapter 29

The Christmas holidays were a happy distraction for the Blacks. Pandora had dragged her siblings up to their mother's chambers and knocked rapidly on her door.

Eliza stumbled up to open the door and was pounced on by Pandora, 'Merry Christmas Mum! We all put money together to buy you something!' She thrust a large present into Eliza's arms.

Eliza settled on the sofa and conjured herself a mug of hot chocolate, 'Gosh! Thank you guys, I wasn't expecting anything.'

The children had sat around her, eagerly awaiting her reaction. She carefully pulled apart the blue ribbon and ripped the paper. She gasped as she felt the soft material under her fingers. She lifted the dress out the box and her eyes filled with tears. The dress was a deep blue and had her typical low cut bodice. The sleeves were a soft, light fabric and there was an intricate lace design on the bottom half, 'It's so beautiful! Thank you so much.' She carefully placed the dress next to her on the sofa and went around hugging her children.

She eagerly passed them their gifts and watched as each one had the same grin she had. It was one of the moments where she felt her long hours at Azkaban and the Wizarding Court were worth it just to see her children happy. But she felt a pit of sadness that Sirius couldn't see it, after all he'd given her the galleons to buy the presents. Severus had missed part of the twins' Christmas morning.

Pandora was trying on the locket Eliza had decided to give her. It was the Ravenclaw emblem on a silver locket with a picture of Eliza with Sirius and a baby Pandora, 'It was my mother's. It felt like the right time to give it to you.'

Pandora smiled at the picture, 'That's such a sweet photo.' She noticed the present next to her and quickly opened it, wiping away a tear, 'Sweet! A prank set! Me and the twins are going to make the most out of this! Cheers Mum!'

James was reading up on broomstick care, 'OH, turns out I'm cleaning my broomstick wrong. Next match I should be faster!'

Harold was hiding his joy at having his own broomstick and James offered, to Eliza's delight, to teach him some tricks that would help get him on the Ravenclaw team.

Eileen was excited over her new potions ingredients and Eliza could tell she wanted to visit Severus to try making new potions with him. She was already going through his old potions textbook to find out the summaries of the uses of the new ingredients.

'Mum, these are pretty rare ingredients, how did you find them, let alone afford them?' Eileen said, completely shocked.

Eliza smiled, 'I know people and people owe me favours.' She shrugged taking a sip of hot chocolate.

Eliza enjoyed her morning with her children. She watched them attempt to make a slime potion before making it herself and then spiking their drinks. They cried with laughter as each other's noses leaked with slime.

House elves bought them up breakfast and whilst they ate they discussed which position Harold would play in.

'Probably Chaser, you are quite light and less boisterous then Pandy.' Eileen said.

Pandora narrowed her eyes, 'So what. George is Beater and he's as soft as a Pygmy puff.'

Eileen snorted, 'If you say so. I know some Slytherins who would disagree. Anyway, Harold's more of a Chaser. It might be hard getting practice, the Slytherin team is practicing constantly because of Malfoy. He's got a vendetta against Harry and is determined to beat him.'

Pandora rolled her eyes, 'Malfoy is the worst Seeker ever. Even the Dementors were closer to catching the Snitch in the Slytherin games. And they can't see.'

Eliza laughed, 'Very true, Pandy.'

'Cho Chang is a fairly good Seeker, but Diggory and Harry are far better. She needs more training but Slytherin keep stealing the training slots,' Pandora said, 'If we had more practice we would be better. Anyway, try-outs are coming up next term so if James is true to his word, I'd recommend practicing during the holidays.'

'It would be useful.' Harold said, hopeful.

James nodded firmly, 'Definitely, anything to help my brother.'

Eliza's heart skipped a beat, James had never referred to Harold as his brother and hearing him say that made her see her children as one family rather than two separate families.

Eileen ran to her father's quarters after spending the morning with her mother. James had convinced the others to go down to the Quidditch fielding and Eileen had taken the opportunity to visit her father. She was excited to show him her new potions ingredients.

She knocked rapidly at his door and nearly leapt at him when he opened the door, 'Look at what Mum got me! There's so many amazing ingredients here!' She thrust the box into his hands.

He hummed, 'There is definitely some good ingredients here. We can find out what we can use them for later on, if you want.'

She beamed and took out his old potions textbook, 'Already done that! We can definitely make Polyjuice, there's some Gillyweed and even Felix Felicis!'

'They are quite advanced, most of my Sixth Year students struggle to make Felix Felicis.'

Eileen raised an eyebrow, 'Well, your annotations make it incredibly simple.'

Severus smirked, 'Well if you're so confident, make it then.'

Eileen smiled confidently, 'I will!'

Severus went to get his cauldron and set it up for her. Eileen pulled out the ingredients she needed and re read the instructions multiple times. She felt like she could easily carry it out and she hoped it would be successful.

Severus watched as she followed each step perfectly. He hoped she would continue to have the same passion for potions . He even considered her to take over him as a Potions Mistress, after all she had started helping those in her class who struggled and were too scared to ask Severus for help.

As Eileen waited for the potion to brew, Severus gave Eileen her gift. She nervously opened and her eyes widened. Inside was a variety of books, she didn't care that they looked slightly battered. There were some Defence books, the potions ones drew her attention and some history ones.

'Your mother gave me those books when we were a couple years younger than you. They helped inspire me and I hope they do the same for you.' He nervously shuffled in his seat, waiting for her response.

She beamed, 'Couldn't ask for anything better! They look so good! Which one was your favourite?'

Severus hummed, 'I guess the 'Guide to Making Potions' was helpful.'

She made a mental note to remember that book before she remembered her potion that was simmering behind them. She ran to back to her potion and clapped her hands, 'It's done!'

Severus came over and had a look. To his relief it was the right colour and texture, 'you have made your own liquid luck!' He bottled it and handed to her.

She shook her head, 'You keep it, Dad. You might need it one day.' She hugged him, 'You're the best, merry Christmas!'

Severus hugged her back. He was overjoyed she looked up to him so much but he was fearful that one day she'd be heartbroken with learning the truth about him. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and savoured the happiness in that moment.

For Severus Snape, the 3rd of January was a date that changed his life. It was one of the few moments he found himself regretting his decisions in life.

He had woken up to find a message from Sirius Black simply stating that Eliza had given birth during the early hours of the morning and he was the father of twins, a boy and a girl.

He rushed over to Reninghall Manor and Sirius reluctantly let him in.

'How is Eliza?' Severus asked.

Sirius bluntly answered, 'Fine, she's upstairs in her old room.'

Severus quickly ran up the stairs. He had remembered the layout from his numerous visits as a child and the previous year. The house seemed more friendly, clearly Eliza had put in a lot of effort in trying to make it cheerful.

Severus often found himself replaying the moment he first saw his children. His heart stopped, even if just for a second and he found himself wishing he wasn't a Death Eater, even if a spy for Dumbledore. He wanted to give them a proper childhood, unlike his and Eliza's.

They were so small and innocent, oblivious of any wrongdoing he'd done. All they saw in him was a person who'd protect them. He hadn't felt so much love for a person before. They were his children.

When he held Eileen and Harold for the first time they smiled up at him and in that moment he knew he would sacrifice anything just to give them the life he had not had.

They both seemed to have his features, unfortunately and he became scared they would look like him. He hoped the girl, he mentally named her Eileen for the moment, would take after Eliza who was stunning.

He glanced over to Eliza who had fallen asleep whilst he was admiring the twins. She, despite just giving birth, looked beautiful and he found himself loving her more. She'd given him the one thing he thought he never would have, a family.


	30. Chapter 30

The weeks after Christmas were tense in the Gryffindor common room. James had started spending more time with the Weasley twins who often would awkwardly glance over to Harry.

He, to James surprise, had received a new Firebolt from Eliza and this naturally made James feel envious. He didn't understand why Harry had received such a lavish gift and he formed the idea that it was out of some sort of sympathy. Harry was happy to spend time with Eliza and Lupin but for some reason he was still not talking to James. James had got Ron to give Harry his gift of a variety of sweets and chocolates but Harry was yet to speak to him.

'Do you know what Pandora is doing tomorrow?' George asked.

James shrugged, 'Probably going through work with Eileen. Pandy is getting a bit worked up over OWLs and Eileen is helping tutor her.'

George raised an eyebrow, 'She's younger though?'

'Eileen is freakishly smart, she reads through the textbooks the night before and seems to know it all.'

George hummed, 'Well Fred, looks like Pandy has ditched us!'

'Nah, it's only a couple evenings a week, after all OWLs are in the summer.' James said.

George pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap, 'Want to play?'

James nodded eagerly, 'Can do!'

As they progressed in the game James was suddenly aware of Harry making his way over, 'James can we talk?'

The twins exchanged glances and Fred decided to speak up, 'Let's go George, things are going to get awkward!'

'It already is Fred!'

James awkwardly collected the cards up and fiddled with them as Harry sat down where Fred was, 'Thank you for the present.'

James smiled briefly, laying down the cards as the silence was broken, 'No problem. Look, I didn't realise what my father was accused of doing.'

'I believe you James. I don't know how I'm meant to trust you when your father is out looking for me.'

James flinched, 'H-he's out looking for... you?' He picked the cards up again.

Harry nodded, 'Professor McGonagall mentioned that when I was in Hogsmeade.'

James sighed, 'I don't blame you. Not after that break in and those sightings. You were like a brother to me, you know. It's just shit it's come to this because of Sirius Black.'

Harry thought back to all that Eliza had done for him. Her constant visits which infuriated the Dursleys. Changing her appearance and pretending to be staff at Harry's Muggle primary school. She'd made an effort to be part of his life and if he had anything to worry about, surely he would have known by then, 'Look, you've been a good friend and Eliza's been great and the fact she's been visiting me since I can remember I guess... It shows I don't need to worry about you.'

James sighed again, this time in relief, 'Trust me, you have nothing to be worried about! So can I see the Firebolt?'

Harry nodded, 'It's pretty cool. Malfoy is probably going to beg his father to buy the Slytherin team new broomsticks again.'

James laughed, 'He's already used that one before!'

James was relieved his had regained his friend's trust. He hadn't realised the extent of what his father had been accused off and he understood why his mother was often reluctant to delve too deep into the crimes Sirius Black was accused off. It was an uncomfortable topic and James had realised the importance of accepting his family for who they were, just as Harry had accepted who James was.

#####

Unlike his siblings, Harold was far quieter and preferred keeping to himself.

He'd formed a close group of what he saw as a mixed group, with Luna Lovegood and the Patil twins being part of it. Roger Davies often drifted in and out of the group and Harold often discussed Quidditch with him.

Harold, like Eileen, felt he was treated differently due to Snape's reputation and he enjoyed having his own group as none of them behaved strangely towards him. Whereas Davies and Terry Boot sometimes filtered their conversations; Harold assumed this was due to them thinking he'd report back to his father.

'Did you hear? Buckbeak is going to be executed. Hagrid was blubbering about it to my mate's class.' Terry Boot announced, he seemed pleased he was the first to know about it.

'Buckbeak is a lovely hippogriff.' Luna said in a dream-like voice.

'I heard he attacked Draco Malfoy.' Cho Chang said.

Harold rolled his eyes, 'My sister saw it and said it was a small cut. She said he was acting up to get rid of Hagrid and so he didn't seem stupid when everyone realised it was a minor accident.'

'Sounds like Malfoy. I thought your sister was friends with him?' Cho Chang said.

Harold shook his head, 'Just because she's in Slytherin doesn't mean she's friends with him.'

'Most Slytherins are close with him, even if they don't like him. Especially considering his father works for the Ministry,' Terry Boot added to Cho's comment.

Harold shifted uncomfortably in his seat, 'I don't see why Eileen would need contacts with the Ministry. Besides Mum is an Auror so she has the best contacts.'

'No offence Harold but your dad shows favouritism towards Malfoy so it's no surprise we assumed your sister was friends.' Davies said, patting Harold's shoulder.

Harold brushed his hand off and got up, 'Well, stop assuming! Eileen told me she could have been in Ravenclaw but she chose Slytherin as she wanted Dad to be proud of her. Just because she is a Slytherin doesn't mean she is a stereotypical Slytherin.' He picked up his bag and stormed off to his dorm.

He was angry that people assumed his sister was like the other Slytherins. She was far nicer and more caring and she often, much to the Gryffindors' surprise and suspicion, helped others out when they were stuck. Harold thought the friendship between Hermione and Eileen would improve Eileen's reputation and image but clearly it hadn't made much of a difference.

Eliza was elated with Harry's visit to thank her for the broomstick. He explained to her the situation with James and said he did not believe any of the Reinghall-Blacks wanted to kill him.

'I'm glad you feel that way, after all I'd be a terrible godmother if I wanted to kill you!' She joked.

Harry smiled, 'You definitely aren't terrible, a Firebolt! I never dreamed of owning one!' He hugged her warmly and she beamed.

She couldn't wait to tell Sirius Harry had loved the broomstick. Her heart sank a little at the fact Harry couldn't express the same reaction to Sirius, she reckoned he'd threaten to kill Sirius, but at least she could tell him.

She was in the middle of writing a letter to Sirius when she heard her office door open, 'Yes?'

'Are you busy?' Severus asked.

Eliza quickly hid the letter in the bottom drawer, 'Nope, just marking some work for Remus.'

Severus entered the office and noticed she hadn't started any of them. He decided to not mention it after noticing she looked flushed and slightly worried, 'Are you alright? You haven't visited in a few weeks.'

'Ermm, just been busy with Christmas holidays and marking. Especially with the full moon last week.' She didn't want to say she'd been visiting Sirius frequently.

Severus hummed, 'You seem distracted.'

'Lot on my mind,' She looked down and quickly marked her way through a handful of assignments. She couldn't bear to look Severus in the eye. Despite her being married to Sirius she still felt as if she was cheating on Severus with her husband. She felt a prod in her mind, 'Don't try and use Occlumency on me.'

Severus made his way over to her, 'Then tell me what is going on.'

Eliza sighed and put down her pen, 'With Sirius escaping I think we should go back to co-parenting. It won't be good for either of us to carry on whatever this is. Besides, I'm holding you back.' She winced as she spoke.

Severus stood in silence, unable to respond. He'd secretly hoped Sirius Black's escape would push Eliza back to him but it seemed to have pulled her away, 'Go back?'

Eliza nodded, staring at the assessment papers, 'I'm sorry for messing you around but it's wrong for you and for me. You shouldn't be wasting time on me and my husband is coming back.'

'Your 'husband' is a psychotic murderer.' Severus spat.

Eliza narrowed her eyes, 'He is not. Please calm down, Sev.'

'Calm down? You are the one reacting ridiculously to a murderer breaking out of a high security prison. What are you going to do? You're so obsessed with the image of the perfect family that you're willing to take back him?'

'So what? I'm willing to try anything for my children to have the life they need.'

Severus snorted, 'I do not think they need a psychopath in their lives. I think an alcoholic is enough.'

Eliza slapped him, 'Don't talk to me like that! I'm not an alcoholic! You're no angel. How many times have you visited me for a quick shag?'

Severus ignored the last comment, 'Do you honestly think Sirius Black loves you?' Severus sneered.

Eliza nodded, unable to talk. Tears filled her eyes and her hair was a deep blue. Severus fought the urge to hug her and tell her he didn't mean what he said.

Severus turned and walked back to the door, 'You are a fool sometimes, Eliza.'

She got up to follow but she heard both doors slam shut, she winced, and collapsed in her seat, holding her head in her hands, sobbing silently.

Severus stormed down to the dungeons and slumped in his armchair. He knew he'd been harsh but it was his way of hiding his true feelings. He was hurt Eliza had chosen Sirius over him and that Eliza had implied he'd used her for sex. He had never used her, he'd savoured any second with her and he had hoped she'd give up on Black. He'd clearly been wrong. Moments where he'd felt as if Eliza was falling in love with him now seemed out of desperation and loneliness on both parts and as if he was a substitute husband.

Severus decided to call it a night and grabbed two bottles of Firewhiskey and locked the door to his quarters. He hoped the drink would numb the pain he felt but he hoped when he woke up Eliza would tell him, as she sometimes would, to forget what she had said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you Vani12 for the review! A lot is yet to happen...**

 **I am interested in whether you guys would want Sirius to still be killed in 'Order of the Phoenix', I'm in two minds and interested to know what you guys think :)**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

Remus sat awkwardly between Eliza and Severus at breakfast. Neither requested to switch seats and both were extremely quiet. Remus suspected Severus was nursing a hangover, as did Eliza who was being purposely loud.

'Please try and be quiet.' Severus hissed.

Eliza hummed, 'I could but I won't.'

Severus groaned and rubbed his temple, 'What is the matter with you?'

Eliza hummed again, 'Guess without alcohol I'm a pretty petty person.'

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice and muttered a spell, locking the conversation in their section of the table.

'I did not mean it like that and you know it.' Eliza faked a smile, 'I think you did, so don't even try and deny it.'

Severus glared at Eliza, 'Will you keep your voice down.'

'Remus cast a silence bubble so you don't need to worry your little greasy head.'

'You're as vulgar as your murdering husband.' Severus spat.

Eliza hid her shock, and replied with just as much venom 'Go fuck yourself Severus. It's the only action you'll be getting for a long time.' She got up and smiled at Remus, 'Shall we go?'

Remus nodded, relieved to be leaving. He smiled apologetically at Severus who had gone back to trying to relieve his headache.

####

The aftermath of Severus and Eliza's fight led to Severus taking his anger out on his classes. Even the Slytherins weren't receiving the normal amount of favouritism.

Eliza had taken to a dark shade of red, showing her anger towards Severus' comments. She knew he would take to it bad, however she did not anticipate to what level he would stoop to in order to create the image he did not care.

'Can I ask what on earth was that about?' Remus asked gently.

Eliza sighed, 'Just a disagreement and Severus choosing to use cheap digs to make himself feel better.'

Remus hummed, 'If you need someone to talk to I'm always here for you.'

Eliza hugged Remus quickly, 'It's great to have you back. I've been quite lonely these past few years.'

Eliza had noticed Hermione was not participating in the class as she normally did, 'Everything okay Hermione?'

'Are hippogriffs a dangerous creature?'

Eliza laughed, 'Definitely not! Of course they can be if you insult them, but Hagrid would have mentioned that in his class. But if you treat them right they are harmless.'

Hermione hummed, 'So you don't think one would need to be executed?'

'This is over Buckbeak, isn't it.' Eliza said. She thought back to breakfast with Hagrid not being present.

Hermione nodded sadly, 'Yes, Buckbeak is going to be executed today.' She threw a angry glare to Malfoy who looked pleased with himself.

'That monster nearly killed me, I was lucky to come out with my arm attached.' He said loud enough for Hermione to hear.

'It was a little scratch!' Hermione said fiercely.

'It seems the court disagrees with you Granger.' Malfoy said smugly. '10 points from Slytherin!' Eliza yelled.

Malfoy went quiet, 'You don't have that authority.'

'She does, Mr Malfoy.' Remus replied calmly as he came out his office.

'What about Granger?' Malfoy said, hopeful Hermione would also lose points.

'I think you'll find she was talking to Mrs Reninghall-Black originally and you interrupted.' Remus said, 'Before I take away more points would you please get back to your work?'

Hermione looked both pleased and relieved to not be losing points whereas Eliza could tell Malfoy would be reporting her actions back to Severus. ######

Eliza was proven right when she was paid a visit by an angry Severus. 'I was not aware you had such authority. And your reason for deducting points?' Severus asked in annoyance.

Eliza sighed, 'Malfoy was winding Hermione up on purpose and he was rude to me after I deducted the points so me taking them away was justified.'

'Granger was most likely badgering on about that blasted hippogriff.'

Eliza nodded, 'And quite rightly too. Malfoy knows that Buckbeak did not brutally attack him in a nature that caused risk to his life.'

'You were not there so you cannot comment.'

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'Eileen was and she told me it was a minor cut. What is the matter with you? You've been trying to prove me wrong this whole time and acting like a right bastard.'

'I do not appreciate having to come here just to discuss you taking points away for trivial matters.'

Eliza stood up, 'Like you taking points away from Hermione for being a, to quote, 'insufferable know-it-all'.'

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and turned to leave, 'I do not have time for your drama Eliza.'

She watched him leave and, again, didn't follow him as he'd hoped.

She grabbed her cloak, suddenly needing to get fresh air. She stood opposite the whomping willow, remembering the numerous occasions she'd go inside and help Remus or spend time with Sirius. She felt sick at the memory of Sirius' cruel prank on Severus. He never told her why he did it but Severus was adamant it was out of jealousy after the Christmas Ball.

Eliza heard voices and transformed herself into a black fluffy cat and slowly went to the other side of the willow.

'Did you say your mum was here?' Ron asked James. 'I thought she was, but no one else is here. Just grab Scabbers and let's go!' James said. Ron picked up Scabbers carefully.

To Eliza's shock a giant black dog suddenly appeared and attached itself to Ron's leg. The dog then dragged Ron into the tree. Eliza knew Harry and Hermione were in danger as the dog hadn't pressed the knot.

She quickly sprinted to the trunk and pressed it. Thankfully it rendered the tree still. She turned back and faced a surprised Harry, Hermione and James.

'Hurry up and get inside before the tree unfreezes!'

They followed her inside, 'Get your wands out just in case.' She had a feeling Sirius had finally caught Peter Pettigrew.

She slowly opened the door and her eyes met a petrified Ron. He shakily pointed behind the door. She quickly got the others inside, shielding them behind her. She carefully closed the door and raised her wand. She found her wand pointed at the head of her husband.

They both lowered their wands and Sirius wrapped his arms around her as she put her arms around his neck, 'I told you Pettigrew was still alive! He's there!' Sirius pointed at Scabbers.

Ron looked more petrified, 'He's crazy! I'm not Pettigrew!'

Sirius sighed and said in an agitated tone, 'Not you! The blasted rat!'

'We can quite easily prove it, but first everyone needs to calm down,' Eliza said calmly.

Harry moved out from behind her, his wand raised, 'You betrayed my parents.' He said threateningly.

Eliza moved in front of Sirius, 'Harry please calm down. If you let me prove that the rat is Pettigrew you can do whatever you want.'

Before Harry could reply Remus disarmed him.

'I thought we could trust you! But all along you were friends! He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing lessons.' Hermione said.

'Really Remus? I'd just calmed everyone down.' Eliza sighed.

'I also thought Black was the reason why Harry's parents were dead but you pointed out he appeared on the map.' Remus said calmly.

'The map was faulty.' Harry said fiercely.

'The map never lies!' Sirius sighed.

'Prove it,' Harry said.

Eliza was relieved, she was almost certain that Sirius' theory was right.

Before they could get to Scabbers Eliza froze as she heard Severus' voice.

'Well, the werewolf helping the murderer.' He sounded smug at the fact he finally had proof to get Remus out of the job.

'You're always putting your big nose into matters that do not concern you. Why don't you go back to your chemistry set.' Sirius quipped, putting an arm around Eliza's waist.

'Setting a fine example to your son and godson aren't you,' Severus spat.

'You'd know all about setting a fine example. I'm sure your daughter would love to know what her precious father has done.'

Severus smirked, 'I'm sure the Dementors will be thrilled to see you again. So thrilled they'd give you a kiss... One can only imagine what that would be like.' He reveled in seeing Sirius shrink back behind Eliza and his face lost colour, 'Move it Black, always hiding behind someone aren't you.'

Eliza felt for her wand, 'Wait! Who's taken my fucking wand?' She said furiously.

'Be quie-' Before Severus could finish his sentence he was thrown unconscious onto the dusty bed.

Hermione screamed, 'Oh god we've attacked a teacher!'

Harry ignored her and pointed Eliza's wand at Sirius and Remus, 'Prove that Pettigrew is alive.'

Sirius grabbed a wriggling Scabbers from Ron who protested. Sirius gave Eliza the rat as Remus and Sirius readied themselves. She cautiously put the rat on top of the piano. Scabbers tried to run away but with both Remus and Sirius firing at him he was eventually caught. Eliza's eyes filled with tears of anger as she came face to face with the man she believed to be dead and who betrayed her friends and husband.

'You lying little bastard!' She hissed, balling her fists.

'You d-don't understand! He had such power! Y-you would had done the same!' Pettigrew stammered.

'We would've died before betraying our friends!' Sirius yelled.

'E-eliza! My good friend!' He ran towards her, 'You wouldn't let them hurt me in front of your son.'

Eliza laughed bitterly, 'You're fucking lucky Harry store my wand. And my son is aware of what I do to scum like you.' She punched him in the face and grabbed him by his hair, 'You see a good Auror is able to fight without a wand.'

Pettigrew held his bruised face and looked towards Harry, 'Your mother would have tried to save me!'

'Do not talk to Harry after what you have done!' Sirius roared, taking Pettigrew from Eliza's grip.

'Wait! I won't let my parents' friends become murderers because of him. We'll free you, Sirius, and let the Dementors deal with him.' Pettigrew whimpered at the thought of the Dementor's Kiss.

Eliza picked up Harry's wand, 'What spell did you use on him?' She pointed her head at Severus.

'Only Expelliarmus. I guess your wand is more powerful.'

Eliza laughed, 'Nah, probably could feel your anger. It's very sensitive to emotion, my wand.'

Eliza was pleased to see James and Sirius talking and laughing, she was worried that it would be awkward between them but they seemed to get along wonderfully, as did Harry and Sirius.

Before she left, Eliza looked back at the unconscious body of Severus. She sighed, knowing he'd meant well but she couldn't risk making Sirius suspicious or make him doubt her, 'Sorry.' She whispered and she closed the door.

'... You could move in, once I'm free. I'm sure Eliza would be very happy with it as would James and Pandora. I hear you're friends with them?'

Harry nodded, I would like th-'

'Professor Lupin is changing!' Hermione yelled, pointing at Remus who'd started shaking and sweating. Eliza swore as she saw the full moon.

Eliza and Sirius ran up to Remus, 'Have you taken your potion?'

Remus struggled to shake his head.

'Shit, Sirius he's going to be lethal.' Eliza said, looking at the children.

'You take them back to the castle with Pettigrew and I'll keep Remus distracted.' Sirius said, he quickly kissed Eliza and winked at her.

Eliza turned back to the children and conjured a stretcher for Ron, 'We need to be quick, Remus hasn't had his potion and Sirius won't be able to keep him distracted for long.' She turned to look at Pettigrew but she couldn't see him, 'Where's the rat?'

'He used Lupin's wand, he was too quick, Mum,' James said, heartbroken.

'Shit.'

'Potter, you're going to be in detention for the rest of this year!' Severus growled.

Eliza pushed him out the way before Remus could strike him, 'Severus get everyone back to the castle and I'll keep Remus away. Do what I say or I swear I'll fucking kill you.'

She transformed into the same werewolf she used in the Defense class and to her relief Remus was instantly interested. Before Remus could lose interest, she struck him and ran off. He followed suit and much to her surprise was fast.

She found Sirius' battered dog form lying on the grass. That moment of distraction was enough for Remus to strike her hard at the back of her head. She yelped and swung around and clawed his chest. Remus said circling her and the unconscious form of Sirius.

She stood in front of Sirius and growled. Remus growled back and stepped forward, testing Eliza. She launched herself at him, knocking him on his back. He swiped at her face, causing cuts and then used his back legs to kick her off him. She yelped in pain as she landed on sharp rocks.

Remus stalked towards her, taking in the multiple cuts and the look of panic on her face. He started up into a sprint and picked her up before throwing her against a tree trunk. Eliza winced, she was struggling to stay in the werewolf form due to her injuries. She looked up in time to see Remus going back towards Sirius was was conscious again. She growled and limped back. She could see Sirius shake his head but choose to ignore him.

Remus lifted his arm, about to strike Sirus. Eliza ignored the pain in her body and quickly sprinted to take the full blow. She blacked out, the last thing she heard was the high pitched wail of a dog and the howl of a werewolf.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi,**

 **I've edited Chapter 1 to include a summary of the children's relationship with Eliza, Sirius and Severus as a few reviews have said it is confusing, hopefully that will help clear up any confusion.**

 **Enjoy and** **please** **review!**

Eliza could feel prodding on her side.

'Whoever it is fuck off. I've been attacked by a werewolf,' She said groggily.

'Fine way to talk to your daughter isn't it.' She heard Pandora say, faking upset.

She forced herself to open her eyes and looked down at herself. There were numerous slashes in her dress and the back of her head ached, 'And to think I liked this dress.'

Pandora rolled her eyes and smirked. She held her wand above her mother and strands of thread appeared, stitching up the slashes.

'Impressive! Tonks teach you that?'

Pandora nodded, 'She said it would be handy 'cos I'm so accident prone.'

Eliza chuckled, 'That's rich coming from her. So what happened?'

'Well, you missed a lot to be honest. Severus was going crazy 'cos you hadn't come back so he went out to find you, Dad and Harry all unconscious. Dad was locked up but somehow escaped. Dumbledore let me talk to him, he's a laugh. Gave me some pranking ideas. Severus was not happy at all, Madame Pomfrey nearly gave him a sedative when he found out Dad had escaped. I'm surprised you you didn't wake up from him yelling.'

Eliza smiled, 'At least your Dad's free. Did Madame Pomfrey say when I can leave?'

Pandora paused, 'I'm not actually sure. She healed you up pretty good.'

Eliza nodded, admiring her newly patched up skin, 'She definitely has a talent. How did your Dad get away?'

'Buckbeak. Hermione and Harry got Buckbeak and me and James were with Dad on Dumbledore's permission. Dad and Buckbeak escaped together so it's all good and you can relax.'

Eliza snorted, 'You know I don't relax, Pandy.'

Pandora smirked, 'I could easily get Madame Pomfrey to give you a sedative.'

Eliza narrowed her eyes, 'You wouldn't dare.'

'Try me,' Pandora said.

'You're too much like me for your own good.'

Pandora beamed, 'That's what I aim for.'

Eliza laughed, 'You do make me laugh.'

'Love you Mum. I said I'd spend some time with James so I'll see you later on.'

Eliza hugged Pandora before she left. She sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but imagine what her relationship with her own mother would had been like had she not been killed. Would she have turned out differently? Her aunt had tried her best but she was not the best role model. She was an alcoholic and the polar opposite of what Molly Weasley would deem to be a good model for a young girl. Eliza was often left to her own devices and when her aunt died she was left to rely on herself. She questioned whether her mother would be proud of her. Perhaps of her work and bringing up her children. But her love life was a mess.

'Should I come back later?' Severus asked.

Eliza quickly opened her eyes and sat up, 'Sorry, was just thinking about something.'

Severus sat in the seat next to the bed, 'I'm sorry for my outburst. I did not realise Black meant so much to you.'

'He does. I'm never not going to care for you. But I should try to make it work with Sirius.' Eliza said.

Severus hid any form of emotion from his face, much to Eliza's frustration.

'And if it doesn't work with Sirius?' Severus asked simply.

Eliza sighed, 'I don't know Sev! Please don't make this harder. You turned me down 13 years ago. I was ready to marry you but you didn't want to. Sirius took me back, he didn't have to, but he did. You can't blame me for all this.'

Severus sighed, 'I did, didn't I. If my situation had been different I'd have you.'

'Don't think like that! My aunt used to say everything happens for a reason and I like to think she was right.'

######

 _'You've been spending a lot of time with the those Slytherins,' Eliza said._

 _Severus shrugged, 'Just interested in what the Dark Arts are. I'm not going to join their little group.'_

 _Eliza hummed, 'There's been a lot of rumours going around about them. Using the Unforgivable Curses on animals. Besides, I thought we had plans after Hogwarts?'_

 _Severus sighed, 'We have to be practical, El. You're obviously going to become an Auror. I'm a lost cause. Potion masters do not get paid a lot.'_

 _Eliza shrugged and smiled, 'I'm happy as long as I'm with you,' She looked at her watch and quickly got up, 'I forgot! I have to meet Flitwick for careers advice.' She kissed his cheek and quickly ran back to the castle._

 _Eliza felt like she had been gone for more than half an hour now. She was on her way back, beaming from her meeting. Flitwick had told her she was well on her way to qualify to become an Auror. He believed she would pass with flying colours. She couldn't wait to tell Severus._

 _'Reninghall! Potter is teaching your boyfriend a lesson!'_

 _She turned round to yell a nasty reply but the sudden gust of a crowd of students told her the heckler wasn't lying._

 _She pushed her way through the crowd to the tree her, Lily and Severus often sat under._

 _She gasped as she saw Severus hanging by an ankle in the air._

 _'James Potter! Put him down you little bastard!' Eliza yelled._

 _'What was that Reninghall? Did you want to see what Snivellus has under his trousers?' James taunted. The crowd laughed._

 _Eliza tried to get to James but two Gryffindor students held her back._

 _'Don't you fucking dare!' She yelled._

 _Severus was too embarrassed to look at her._

Don't worry, Sev.

 _She hoped he felt slightly better but he didn't reply so guessed he either didn't want to respond or was too scared to._

 _Lily suddenly appeared and Eliza could tell James' courage waned at the sight of Lily._

 _'Put him down, now!' She said firmly._

 _Eliza was not sure what happened in between Lily's harmless comment and Severus calling her a 'Mudblood'._

 _Eliza could see tears filling Lily's eyes and she turned her back on Severus._

 _James and Sirius' faces stiffened and they did remove Severus' trousers, revealing old grey underwear. Eliza looked at her feet._

 _After the Marauders had finished taunting Severus, Eliza tried to go up to him but he collected his belongings and stalked off. He ignored her yells._

 _Severus' use of 'Mudblood' confirmed her fears that Severus was part of the dark group of Slytherins._

 _Severus tried to apologise to Lily for the rest of the term, even getting Eliza to sneak into the Gryffindor common room to pass on the apology. Lily made it clear Severus was no longer her friend and Eliza didn't have the heart to tell Severus that the next day._

 _Severus isolated himself from that moment. He became closer to Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, much to Eliza's frustration. Lily had unknowingly pushed Severus further to the Dark Arts._

 _Eliza never did tell Severus her news._


	33. Chapter 33

The summer holidays were Eliza's favorite part of the year.

She had less shifts at Azkaban and, much to her relief, the crime rate normally decreased so she was called in less frequently.

Before she had left for the summer, Dumbledore had called a staff meeting. Severus had told her previously that staff meetings were quite rare and normally occurred in important circumstances.

'You are all wondering why I called you here. It is with great pleasure that I can announce to you that Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament. Our traditional competitors, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will also be competing,' Dumbledore paused to let the news sink in, 'there will be rules in place. Only students aged 17 and above are allowed to compete and I have ensured that no one younger can try and trick the Goblet into thinking otherwise. Additionally, staff are not allowed to try and aid students. Any questions?'

Eliza put her hand up, 'Will there be the Yule Ball?'

Severus rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled, 'Good question, Eliza. You need not worry, there will be a Yule Ball.'

Eliza beamed and Severus looked mildly concerned. Eliza had already made plans for what she was going to wear.

Eliza found herself sworn to secrecy about the Triwizard Tournament and it was near impossible to keep to herself.

She was relieved that the Weasleys had invited James and Pandora to attend the Quidditch World Cup. It was less time having them question her as to the secret they could tell she was keeping.

Severus had planned something for Harold and Eileen so she found herself being dragged along to the World Cup by Mrs Weasley.

'You can't spend a WHOLE summer by yourself!'

'I have and I'm really leaning towards that again.'

'Don't be silly! There will be plenty of room and I'm sure everyone will love to have you come along.'

The night before the World Cup Eliza received a letter stating she was to be part of the security team at the World Cup. She secretly was relieved that she would not have to endure Mrs Weasley's pestering about attending the event and it was a new job for her to do.

She figured security at Azkaban and at the World Cup would be slightly similar in the sense she would have to patrol and ensure drunk Quidditch fans did not cause havoc.

She quickly wrote a letter to Severus, explaining what was happening in case either him or the twins changed their plans.

The briefing was most definitely different to what she was used to. There was only one main procedure in case of emergency and the attitude was a little more relaxed. Eliza was used to high pressure situations. She felt that she would be bored.

The other Aurors present knew each other, she reckoned they were ones who scraped through the exams and did little else to prove themselves useful in situations she was used to.

They only seemed to be interested in the match and which celebrities would be attending and the possibility of Viktor Krum playing.

The conversation suddenly reduced to whispers. Eliza glanced over and she saw the brief tilt of a head in her direction.

'Are you Eliza Reninghall-Black?' one asked her.

Eliza sighed and nodded.

'But you work in Azkaban?'

'It's the summer holidays and I have children.' She tried not to sound stand offish, but they were starting to grate on her.

She noticed one eyed her Muggle style outfit, tight jeans, low cut top and a leather jacket.

'Right! Reninghall, you're paired with... Ahh, here she is! Do you know Tonks?'

Eliza leapt up, 'Yep!'

'Wotcher, Eliza.'

'Right, you two will be patrolling stands A and B. After the match, you'll be doing the patrols of the tent section.'

Eliza and Tonks nodded. As they left Tonks nudged her, 'how's my cousin?'

'Good, he mails a fair bit but we use different names. He asked how you were doing.' Eliza said quietly.

Tonks beamed, 'We got along so well. Mum always said I was more like him than the others. Definitely a compliment in my opinion.'

Eliza hummed, 'I can see the rebellious nature and the love of humour. Pandora is just the same.'

Tonks laughed, 'I take full responsibility!'

Eliza snorted, 'More of a joint effort, that one.'

The match, much to Eliza's surprise was entertaining as it was spectacular. She was in awe at the talent of the players and Tonks often nudged her to keep her on track. She blamed her children's love of Quidditch for her distraction.

'Oh fuck.' Tonks whispered, nudging Eliza again.

'What! I was bloody paying attention!' Eliza hissed.

Tonks pointed her head at two familiar blondes.

'Can't we go around them?'

Tonks shook her head, 'The steps are literally right next to them and we need to go to the next section. We'll go behind and then down.'

Eliza followed Tonks cautiously, hoping Lucius Malfoy would be too engrossed in the game to even notice her presence.

'Ahh, dear Eliza Reninghall! And who is your lovely friend?'

Eliza froze and turned around slowly, 'Tonks, Malfoy. Malfoy, Tonks. We're kinda busy but thanks for the chat.' Eliza said quickly and added a fake smile.

'No, no, no! I saw your lovely children in the lower stands, my, associating with _Weasleys_. And Tonks? My dear wife's sister married an awful muggle called Tonks.' Malfoy sat back and smirked. Eliza knew it was revenge for embarrassing his son.

Both Eliza and Tonks' hair shifted to a darker colour, 'Amazing! It's like a freak show.'

'Look, Malfoy. I don't know what's got you all pissed off, but we are doing a job right now and if you keep harassing us I can get you and your little boy kicked out, and wouldn't that be a freak show?' Eliza hissed.

Malfoy tutted, 'I should have a word with Severus. He ought to keep his lady in line.'

Eliza raised an eyebrow, 'I don't know where you get your stupid ideas from, but I'm no one's 'lady' and why should Severus care? I ain't his problem. Come on Tonks, Malfoy is throwing a fucking tantrum 'cos I taught his son some manners.'

Eliza grabbed Tonks' arm and they hurried down the stairs, 'Sorry about that. He's got in for me. Severus will probably receive a lovely letter and I'll get it from Severus next time I see him. By the way, your father is amazing so ignore what that pretentious little dick says.'

Tonks smiled, 'I was going to hex him so it was probably best you spoke anyway.'

Eliza always felt younger with Tonks, she bought out the carefree side Eliza hadn't experienced since Hogwarts and Tonks always saw the best in her.

They made the most of the long game. There was little to none incidents, the few that did happen were over enthusiastic drunks who were easily dealt with. They played spot the celebrity, which proved to be easier than they thought.

'Been up to much lately?' Eliza asked.

Tonks shrugged, 'Work takes up more time than I thought it would. I rarely get out that much.'

Eliza sighed, 'Same to be honest. If I'm not working, then the kids need something or want to do something. It's a bit easier now they are older. Trust me, Dora do not rush into having kids!'

Tonks snorted, 'Haven't met anyone.'

Eliza hummed, 'I think I know someone you'd like. He's a bit shy and a bit damaged but he's rather lovely and a good friend of mine.'

Tonks shrugged, 'If you want to set us up, you can.'

Eliza beamed. Her friends deserved love and she couldn't see who else would be good to brighten up Remus Lupin than Tonks. And Remus would compliment Tonks' constant energy brilliantly.

She made a mental note to owl Remus when she got home the next day.

After the match Tonks and Eliza patrolled the tent section. There were certainly a lot of drunks and the Irish were celebrating hard.

'I don't know why they wanted so many of us. It's been an annoyingly quiet shift,' Tonks moaned, 'we could have gone out or something.'

Eliza laughed, 'I thought I finally had time to myself, but I then the got that blasted letter.'

Tonks hummed, 'Maybe we can go out in the holidays. You did mention everyone would want to stay over the holidays.'

'Sounds good! We can go to our old haunts.'

A loud rumble behind them broke up their conversation, 'You hear that?' Tonks asked. Eliza nodded. They ran back to the arena.

Much to Eliza's surprise there was a large group of Death Eaters. Most likely the largest she'd seen since Voldemort's fall.

'Shit. Tonks, send a Patronus to the Ministry now.' Tonks nodded and conjured a rabbit, 'right, clear the tents now and get people to the other side of the stretch.'

Eliza hoped the Aurors would arrive soon. There were too many spectators and she doubted the regular security would know how to handle such a situation.

She was proven right. As she was clearing tents she found the cocky guards from earlier cowering in an empty tent.

'Really?' Eliza shook her head, 'You wouldn't handle a minute in Azkaban. Get up and get the innocents out of here. Now!' She hissed.

She was quickly under fire from the Death Eaters. It was easy for her to block the curses but she suddenly remembered Pandora and James were somewhere in the firing zone.

She started running and yelling for her children. Praying they were okay. Tonks yelled out Eliza's name and Eliza followed Tonks' voice. She cried out when she saw Tonks with a slightly grubby Pandora and James.

Eliza pulled them into a tight hug, 'I was so worried. Thank God Tonks found you two. Where's Harry and the others?'

'We got separated. Me and James got ambushed and Dora came to our rescue.' Pandora said, wiping dirt from her face.

'Dora, you're a saint. We need to stick together and try find the others.' Eliza said.

They quickly made their way through the forest. The burns on the tree trunks indicated there had been some sort of fight. They heard twigs snapping and Eliza held her hand out, telling James and Pandora to wait.

Tonks cautiously followed Eliza, wand in hand. They stopped suddenly when they saw Harry and someone they assumed to be a Death Eater. The man was standing over Harry who had tripped. The man somehow knocked Harry out. Eliza gasped and ran out.

'Leave my godson alone!' Eliza yelled.

The man took Harry's wand and let out the Dark Mark. He disapparated before Eliza could get to him.

Eliza kneeled next to Harry, checking his head for wounds. He groaned and sat up, 'What happened? Where's that man?'

'He got away. Do you know him?' Eliza asked.

'He was in a dream. With Voldemort and Pettigrew.' Harry whispered, 'It's probably nothing.' He said quickly as Eliza's eyes widened.

'Stop right there!'

Eliza groaned and rolled her eyes, 'Calm it, Crouch. I highly doubt two Aurors, Harry Potter and my kids would release a Dark Mark.'

Crouch approached her, 'With your reputation, Mrs Reninghall-Black, I'm not ruling it out.'

'My reputation as an Auror is flawless. Use Veritaserum on me, if you don't believe me.'

'The Dark Mark was released using Potter's wand.' a different Auror said.

'The man used Harry's wand.' Pandora piped up.

'What man?' Crouch demanded.

'I couldn't see him, he approached me when I tripped and then knocked me out. He must have used my wand then.' Harry said.

'That's what happened.' Tonks said, stepping forward.

'He could be anywhere, so instead of interrogating Harry, maybe you should be looking for his man?' Eliza said fiercely.

Crouch signalled for the Aurors to leave and they split up in different directions.

Eliza put an arm around Harry, 'Come on, let's go back to mine. You all packed and ready for school?'


	34. Chapter 34

The excitement of the Triwizard Tournament was rife amongst the staff room.

Flitwick had been telling Eliza about some of the entrances of the competing schools. They were often extravagant and over the top but, Flitwick said, set the tone of the tournament.

'I hear the Ministry is going to water down the challenges. After the last one a student died in the challenge. Completely traumatised the students. Crouch will be running it. I can tell you now it will extremely dull,' Flitwick said.

Eliza snorted, 'Trust me, I know! I have to go unpack, work kept me late again. Bloody Death Eaters, always causing havoc.'

'One moment please Eliza! Unfortunately Professor Binns cannot return this year. He decided to take his holiday leave to go on a ghost cruise. I've decided that Eliza, you can step into Binns' shoes for this year. You achieved Outstanding in your NEWTs so I cannot see a better substitute than you.' Dumbledore said, smiling warmly.

Eliza's jaw dropped, 'Are you joking? I've had no time to prepare any work!'

'Binns very kindly left you a lesson schedule so you can follow it. I've postponed tomorrow's History of Magic lessons so you have a chance to look through.'

Eliza sighed, 'I guess I'll do it. I'm just grateful my kids do history so I know roughly what's been taught. And thankfully it's the same from when I was here.'

Dumbledore beamed, 'Now that has been sorted, I'll see you all at dinner!'

She was staying in the same room again. She sighed. She was four years older and so much had happened.

Four years ago she'd imagined spending her life in a complicated relationship with Severus, but her husband had resurfaced in her life. She was 34 and she reckoned she was more confused about where she was going in life.

Sirius had dropped off the radar. He hadn't replied to her owls, despite her following the protocol he laid out. She changed owls frequently and used code names. Sirius knew where she lived so she was confused by him. She feared he only loved the concept of wife and family and his freedom led him to stray again.

She sighed, and monotonously unpacked, like she'd done for the past four years.

She came across a bottle of drink in her trunk. She didn't remember putting it there. Severus' words echoed in her head. She walked over to the window and poured the contents out the window.

She vowed to herself to be a better mother.

######  
Eliza hid her excitement. The other professors had put up a facade of uninterest.

Eliza took her seat next to Severus, 'How was the holidays?'

'Very good. We went to the Lake District, the twins were fascinated by the loch ness monster,' Eliza beamed, 'How was yours?'

She shrugged, 'You know, casual Death Eater attack at the Quidditch world Cup. Pandora and James under attack. Dora rescued them. I don't suppose you spoke to Malfoy at all? I also emptied a bottle of drink out the window.' She rambled, suddenly craving a drink. She downed the cup of pumpkin juice.

Severus frowned, 'I hope you are lying.'

Eliza shook her head in between sips, 'Alll unfortunately true.'

'I do not know what to say.'

Eliza shrugged, 'I'm a terrible mother and human.'

'You're not. I have already said I didn't mean it.'

'I'm 34 years old, just like you and you seem to have it all together!' She lowered her voice, 'I know Dumbledore spoke to you about Padfoot. He hasn't replied to any mail! I'm a human wreck! My kids are, to be brutally honest, lucky to be alive! I bet Molly Weasley had a field day when she heard mine nearly got killed. Not to mention I've probably been an alcoholic since I was a teenager. That's probably not completely my fault, you know my aunt was one.'

Severus sighed, 'Everyone doubts their ability. You're a fantastic Auror, Pandora loves talking about how wonderful you are. If I can manage a holiday with the twins with no help, you can survive anything.'

Eliza managed a smile, 'Cheers. I can't believe I'm going to be 35! All my best years are going to be over. If things with Padfoot do not work out I'm going to be alone.'

'It will be the same for me. Once Eileen and Harold are 17 they will no longer need me.'

'I'll have that with all four!' her eyes widened in fear, 'Why did I throw away that bottle!'

Severus smirked, 'Don't change.'

Before she could reply Dumbledore stood up, breaking the news to the school.

The look of awe and excitement made Eliza even more thrilled to be part of it. Severus looked mildly interested, much to Eliza's frustration.

'I have an second announcement. Professor Binns has taken this year off for personal reasons-' The school, much to Eliza's surprise, burst into cheers, 'and I'm pleased to say Eliza Reninghall-Black has taken up the challenge to cover for this year.' There was an applause and cheers from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table. A few older boys Eliza knew took History of Magic seemed too enthusiastic.

'Now, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!'

The doors were opened and a swarm of beautiful young ladies in flowing blue dresses, seemingly floated in. Eliza was fascinated by the performance, she reckoned some were part Veela as the boys were entranced by the girls. The Headmistress was, to Eliza's reckoning was at least half giant. She glanced down the table and Hagrid seemed to be deeply enthralled by the giantess.

The performance by Durmstrang showed the school's strength as well as power. The fire-breathing and the acrobatics was definitely one of the best moments. The wizards seemed to be trained to be, in Eliza's eyes, fighters. She nudged Severus, 'It's Viktor Krum,'.

He replied, 'and Karkaroff.'

Eliza hummed, 'Interesting.'

Karkaroff took the seat next Severus and Madame Maxime sat next to Hagrid who began to smooth down his wild hair and beard.

Eliza nudged Severus, 'Who is the new Defence Professor?'

'Your lovely mentor, Alastor Moody.' Severus said, he spat Moody's name.

'He's great! Obviously not for you but he taught me about constant vigilance,' Eliza chuckled, 'Haven't seen him in so long. He's a bit late, isn't he?'

'Perhaps he thought he was under attack.' Severus quipped.

Eliza frowned, 'Poor guy has faced so many threats it's easy to see why he thinks that.'

Severus rolled his eyes.

Eliza looked up at the charmed roof, the sky looked stormy and as if there was an electrical storm, 'Does that look a bit off to you?'

Severus shrugged, 'I've been here so long I can hardly tell anymore.'

Eliza hummed and went back to her food.

The ceiling starting crackling, causing the students to scream and move to the edge of the Hall.

Before Dumbledore could react, Alastor Moody had already sent a spell to fix it, 'Blasted thing always is affected by storms. Nice to see you Albus.'

Dumbledore had made his way to Moody, 'Alastor! Students please take a seat, Auror Alastor Moody will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.'

Whispers broke out amongst the students as Moody took the empty seat next to Eliza.

She smiled at him, 'Good to see you Alastor, how have you been?'

'I'm sorry do I know you?' Moody looked puzzled by Eliza.

' You mentored me? Eliza Reninghall? Metamorphmagus?'

Moody shook his head, 'The only Metamorphmagus I know is a young lass called Tonks.'

Eliza frowned and went back to food. She didn't understand how Moody could forget her. She was suddenly glad she would taking over from the former History Professor.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the long wait for updates! I have an idea for a new fanfic and was wondering would you guys be interested in it (it's Severus/OC)**

Eliza couldn't believe how dull Binns' lesson plans were. She remembered being slightly dull but she'd taken to reading books in class and making notes from them.

She found the content in it fascinating but the way he went about it was frightfully dull. She wasn't surprised that the students cheered at Binns' absence.

It allowed her to have some independence in planning her own lessons in a subject she enjoyed and she wasn't restricted. Lupin had allowed her some freedom, to an extent and between Quirrell and Lockhart Eliza had given up trying. She would take work and mark it for them.

The curriculum itself was fascinating and Eliza quickly drew up lesson plans. She already decided on doing reenactments of battles and making timelines for key event and fact files for core figures in history.

By lunch she was exhausted but pleased she'd finished the mammoth task. She quickly penned a note to Dumbledore saying she could carry out lessons the next day.

'Hey Mum!' Eliza looked up and beamed.

'Hey sweetie, how are you?' Eliza said, conjuring a chair for Eileen to sit on.

'I'm looking forward to your lesson! Dad advised me to carry on History of Magic, I'm glad he did because you'll be teaching!'

Eliza smiled, 'You're too nice. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I only found out yesterday I was covering for Binns, I've spent all of this morning changing the lesson plans. The curriculum itself is amazing but god was his ' _lectures_ ' awful.'

Eileen laughed, 'Hermione loved it, she was devastated he's not here. Erm, I was wondering...'

Eliza stopped laughing, 'What's up sweetie?'

'You said you knew Moody?' Eliza nodded, 'Was he always so... sadistic? And is showing the Unforgivable Curses allowed?'

Eliza hummed, 'Well, he trained me and you know I can get a little too into it, but I never would say he was sadistic. And he isn't meant to show you those Curses. He had an extremely difficult time during the First Wizarding War, we all did and he didn't come out of it unharmed. He probably wanted to create an impact. If he keeps like it, let me know and I'll talk to Dumbledore.'

She felt unnerved, Moody always followed rules and he rarely used the Unforgivables, the exceptions being high risks.

'Thanks Mum. Also, Pandy and George Weasley seem to be getting close...'

Eliza blinked continuously and frowned, 'I'm sorry, I thought you said Weasley?'

'Yeah, George.'

'N-no. His mother would hex me into the ground! When you say close?' Eliza stammered.

'Why are you scared of Molly Weasley?'

'I'm not scared of her! She literally is my worst nightmare. I dropped James and Pandy off and she was saying how sad it was i was going to alone at home. Then she likes to critique everything I say, do, dress and look like.'

'Maybe tell her to back off. That's what you said to me when I had issues with people.' Eileen said.

'Maybe. Or I could never see her again. I prefer that option. Although Pandy may make it difficult.'

Eileen laughed, 'They are really cute together.'

Eliza smiled, 'I guess it was bound to happen. She's getting to that age.'

'When did you start dating?'

'Don't you get any ideas! Your Dad would go bat-shit crazy,' Eliza chuckled, 'and I think I was a year younger than Pandy. Obviously I didn't have parental guidance, but you guys do so wait until it feels right. That's probably the best thing to do. Being pressured into dating is just wrong for those involved.'

Eileen hummed, 'I don't think anyone would be interested in me anyway.'

Eliza frowned, 'Don't say that! You're gorgeous.'

Eileen smiled sadly, 'You have to say that, you're my Mum. All the girls say I look like Dad and then laugh.'

Eliza looked horrified, 'Trust me you're extremely pretty and bright. Those girls are just being bitchy because your parents teach. If they didn't know who your parents were they wouldn't say a single word.

'When I started, people didn't know how I was linked to the Reinghalls. They would say I'm flawless and pretty, then they found out that my father tried to break out of Azkaban. They started saying I was ugly and I should kill myself.

'They only see you as they do because of your name. People like that talk shit because they literally have nothing better to do. If they start up talk to Pandy about pranks to do. Or hex them,' Eliza winked.

Eileen laughed weakly, 'I didn't realise you were bullied. You always seem so happy and confident.'

Eliza shrugged, 'You learn that people don't bully those who seem comfortable with who they are. I used to react all the time but then i stopped. I had good friends. If my friends like me for who I am, do those other people really matter?'

######  
The next few weeks went by quickly for Eliza. Her lessons had been a hit with the students, none had fallen asleep, much to her relief.

The Fourth Years enjoyed reenacting the Giant Wars and the key moments which triggered those wars. The essays the students had turned in were good quality and she felt confident.

She started a recommended reading list for students who were passionate about particular topics. She hoped she would inspire a few students, at least.

She looked at the clock, the announcement of the Champions was going to happen that evening. She quickly finished marking the last of the essays and made her way to the Great Hall.

Sirius still hadn't sent her a letter. He must have heard about the attack at the World Cup and she was disappointed he hadn't sent a letter asking if she was okay. She felt bad for James and Pandora, they seemed so happy to finally have their father back and she didn't have the heart to tell them she hadn't spoken to him for nearly a month.

The atmosphere was buzzing in the castle, the conversation was all about who would be the Champions. Eliza was secretly glad her children were too young to become one, with Pandora missing the age cut off by a few weeks. The Weasley twins were not as glad, James had told her they tried an ageing potion which backfired massively due to Dumbledore's Age Line.

Moody's behaviour seemed to settle down. He'd taken to polite talk during meal times. Eliza would drop small details about their time together but Moody did not pick up on them.

She figured he had memory loss. She couldn't explain how else he would forget a crucial year. And her role in the Order.

Eileen hadn't reported any more strange behaviour so she put that first lesson down to teething issues.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up, 'It is the moment we have all been waiting for. The Goblet has chosen its three Champions.'

The Hall fell silent as the Goblet turned blue and threw out a piece of parchment.

'The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!'

The Durmstrang table roared in happiness and Krum made his way up to the Trophy Room.

'The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour!'

There was a mixed response with some looking disappointed whereas some (mostly the boys) cheered wildly.

'The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!'

Eliza and the other Professors clapped politely whilst the Hufflepuff table roared in triumph.

As Barty Crouch discussed the rules and dates of the challenges, Eliza noticed the Goblet change colour again. She nudged Severus and tilted her head towards the Goblet. Dumbledore finally noticed it and cautiously approached it. A single bit of parchment flew out and Dumbledore caught it.

'Harry Potter.'

Eliza felt numb.

'Harry Potter!'

Eliza watched Hermione push him up and he stumbled up to Dumbledore who led him to the Trophy Room. Eliza and the Professors followed closely.


	36. Chapter 36

'HARRY!' Eliza yelled, 'Please tell me you didn't put your name into the Cup!'

Dumbledore looked furious with Harry and the other two headmasters looked far furious.

'What is this Dumbledore? A second Champion?' Karkaroff sneered.

Madame Maxime nodded in agreement, 'We should have a second Champion also.'

'Well Harry? Did you put your name into the Cup?' Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry shook his head vigorously, 'No Sir!'

'Anyway, wouldn't it be impossible for Harry to enter with Professor Dumbledore's age line?' Eliza said, putting her arm around Harry's shoulder, 'And Harry isn't stupid enough to enter a competition like this. Surely he could just not go ahead with the competition.'

Harry nodded, 'I would prefer not to.'

Dumbledore looked to Barty Crouch, 'What do you reckon Barty?'

Barty sighed, 'Unfortunately for Mr Potter, the moment a name is pulled out the Triwizard Cup a contract is formed, and they are obligated to go through with the competition.'

'It is unfair! This young boy cannot be entering the competition!' Madame Maxime said, outraged.

'Perhaps we should be focusing on who put Harry's name into the cup.' Eliza said defensively.

'Eliza is right, someone could be wanting to bring harm to young Potter, here,' Moody said, stepping forward.

'And who would want to do that, Alastor?' Severus said.

'I think your kind would give some pretty good answers, Severus.'

Dumbledore cleared his throat, 'That is enough now. Eliza please escort Mr Potter back to the Gryffindor common room.'

Eliza smiled warmly, 'Come on Harry.'

#########

'How dangerous is the Triwizard Tournament?' Harry asked nervously.

'I'm not going to lie to you, it's a notoriously dangerous competition and a number of competitors have died competing. You're quite lucky, the Ministry is trying to make the Tournament safer. You should write to Sirius and tell him what happened. He'd want to know.'

Harry nodded, 'I will. Thank you for believing me. If there was anything I wanted this year, this was not one.' Eliza pulled him into a hug.

'Trust me, I know you wouldn't be that stupid. Off you go then, I'm sure your friends will want to talk to you.'

'Night Eliza.'

Harry braced himself for the responses he would get. He was relieved to see the common room was completely empty and he was able to quietly make his way to the dormitory. He sat on his bed and started to undress.

'Well? How did you do it?' Ron asked from his bed.

'What on earth do you mean?' Harry said.

'How did you get past Dumbledore's age line? Clearly it wasn't an ageing potion.'

Harry forced a laugh, 'I told you, I didn't put my name in the cup!'

'You could have at least told me. I thought I was your friend.'

Harry frowned, 'I thought you were my friend.'

Ron furiously drew his bed curtains, 'Piss off.'

########

'Ron is a complete arsehole, why would you choose to do something like this! Even Pandora didn't enter and she's stupid enough to do it.' James said.

Harry shrugged, 'He'll eventually realise I was right and he's being jealous. I have no idea what of.'

Harry had found himself isolated and he was relying on his small group of friends for support. Hermione had immersed herself in ensuring Harry was okay and James had stepped up into Ron's shoes.

'I have Potions now, so I can't be late, if you need me just let me know.'

Harry smiled, 'Cheers James.'

Harry groaned inwardly as he saw Ron and Hermione approach him, 'Ron said for me to tell you that Ginny said that… Parvati said… Hagrid's looking for you.'

Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, 'Tell him yourself! Hagrid's looking for you anyway.'

Harry was furious, 'Well you can tell Ron – '

'I'm not an owl!' Hermione yelled.

Harry sighed and went back to looking at the lake. It would have been easier if he had parents to Owl or if Sirius was not wanted for murder. Besides Eliza he had no adult to ask for advice and he felt as if he added to her stress. He could tell by the shadows under her eyes that she was not getting enough sleep. Harry remembered her saying that her door was also open to him. He sighed again and decided to pay his godmother a visit.

#########

Eliza winced at the pile of marking next to her. She regretted the decision to set the same deadline for all her classes.

It will keep me occupied, I guess.

It was a relief that everyone had handed in the essays on time and she had next to zero students asking for extra lessons outside of class.

'Eliza? Are you busy?'

Her stomach flipped, 'Erm, not at the moment, Severus.' She called out.

He looked around the classroom, 'I'm not surprised to see your classroom decorated.' He noted the timelines and newspaper articles covering the walls.

She beamed, 'The students love it. Each section relates to each year's study. I like to think the students find it useful.'

'I'm sure they do.'

'I don't think you came to discuss my classroom's decorations.'

'And you would be right.' Severus sat on the desk opposite Eliza.

'So what's up?'

Severus cleared his throat, 'I was wondering whether you could be willing to help me with the upcoming dance practices. All the heads of houses have to teach basic dance movements and I would feel… confident if you would help.'

'I would be delighted to help you! You got me so worried Severus!' She laughed at his startled expression, 'I still remember some dances so I'm happy to help.'

'Thank you. Minerva said she's going to use a student, Pomona is going the same and Fillius is going to transfigure himself a dance partner.' Severus grimaced.

Eliza laughed, 'It's not that bad! I think Minerva said there's only going to be two or three lessons and they are only two hours long each. Don't worry, if you want we can practice before the lessons start?'

'If you don't mind. Tomorrow, perhaps?'

Eliza nodded, 'I'm free tomorrow.'

'There was something else I wanted to talk about. I'm not sure how to tell you but I caught Pandora and that ghastly Weasley boy kissing in the broom cupboard during my nightly rounds.'

'George Weasley?' Eliza said, Severus nodded, 'Eileen mentioned them to me a few days ago. I'm not that surprised.'

Severus was amazed by her calm attitude to the news. He dreaded to think how he would have reacted had he caught Eileen, 'Are you not angry?'

Eliza shrugged, 'Come on Severus, what were we like when we were her age? Should I remind you of the nights in the Astronomy Tower?'

'It does not matter, if it was Eileen I'd be furious.'

Eliza laughed, 'I know! George is a good kid, and to quote Eileen 'they are cute'. And stop pulling that face, I'll talk to Pandy after her history class.'

Severus hummed, 'Would you like to go to the ball with me, as friends obviously.'

Eliza was shocked, 'Sure! It's slightly early to be thinking about the Ball.'

Severus shrugged, 'I did not want to spend weeks agonising over how to ask you and at the last Ball you asked me.'

Eliza laughed, 'Very true. That was a good Ball though. Do you rem- '

'Eliza? Can I talk to you?'

'Harry?' Eliza called out.

'Yes.'

Severus jumped off the table. He gave Eliza a quick hug and made for the door, 'I'll let him in.'

'Come in Harry.' Eliza said.

Harry looked shocked to see Severus Snape leaving Eliza's classroom, 'Potter.'

'Professor.'

'What's up Harry?' Eliza said warmly.

'Oh… It's the Tournament. Ron's refusing to believe that I didn't enter it and I just feel isolated. Hermione's been brilliant but she's losing it with trying to keep me and Ron civil. James has been good as well as but it's hard with him being in the year above, our classes are different. Not to mention more than half the school hates me for all this. I can't talk to Sirius as he's wanted for murder and I feel like I'm bothering you with all this. Not to mention it's hard trying to find a moment when Snape's not near you.'

Eliza hummed, 'Well, firstly, if Ron doesn't believe you then he's an idiot because why on earth would you, of all people, need eternal glory when you have the legend of the Boy Who Lived? Secondly, Hermione and James are the people you should be looking to as friends as they are there for you. It is going to be difficult as they are also Ron's friends but the fact they are making time to ensure that you're okay proves they are your friends. Thirdly, not everyone knows that someone else put your name in the Cup and until they see you in the Tournament and see how difficult it's going to be they are going to make you to be the villain. Besides, their opinion doesn't matter, they are just random strangers who aren't important to you. And Professor Snape is a very good friend of mine as well as the twins' father, so he's bound to need to talk to me. If you need me I'm open to you, just say you need to talk to me and he'll go away.'

Harry processed it all, 'That's actually helpful. It's only a few days until the first trial. What should I do? I have no idea what to expect.'

'I can't help you with that, I wasn't part of the Tournament committee. But you are allowed a wand so make sure you can do basic spells, like Accio, Alohomora, etc.'

'Hermione did say Hagrid was looking for me. Maybe he was something that will help?'

'Most likely, he was asking some of your classmates where you were. Although you should keep that information to yourself. Hagrid is part of the Tournament committee.'


	37. Chapter 37

'George!' Pandora yelled.

Pandora hadn't felt as happy as she did when she saw George Weasley.

He turned around and beamed, 'What's up?'

She smiled back and put her arms around his neck, 'Well, you said you wanted to talk to me.'

'I did indeed. Let's go somewhere quiet.' He led her to a quieter part of the hall, 'I've done some thinking over the past few days and we've gotten pretty close over the years. So, I reckon we'd be good together.'

Pandora raised an eyebrow, 'Good together? What do you mean?'

George rolled his eyes, 'I know you know what I mean.'

'Well say it!'

He lowered his voice, 'Would you be my girlfriend.'

She beamed, 'YES!' She threw her arms around his neck.

'I gathered 'cos you still wanted to see me after Snape caught us in that broom cupboard I should probably make us official. You know, 'cos that's a big step in anyone's relationship.'

Pandora giggled, 'I'd say!'

#######

 _It had been a few months since Eliza had accepted Severus' move into the Dark Arts. She given up trying to hide her mood and her hair had been a mix of grey and brown._

' _What's got you all depressed?' Eliza looked up to see Sirius Black._

' _Doesn't matter.' She looked down again and sighed._

 _Sirius sat next to her, 'It's the greasy bastard, isn't it?'_

 _Her hair gained a tinge of red, 'Don't call him that.'_

' _Still sensitive, huh. See, I would say told you so but I reckon that will piss you off more.'_

' _Look, I didn't choose to be like this, okay! You fucking cheated with Marlene and then Severus has gone wrong so now it seems you want me back.'_

' _If it makes you feel better, I don't have a home.'_

 _Eliza squinted her eyes in confusion and anger, 'What are you on about?!'_

' _Well, it seems karma has got me back. My mother kicked me out of the house during the holidays. Prongs has put me up for the time being, but I don't know.'_

' _Why did she kick you out?'_

 _Sirius sighed, 'I'm too much of a Muggle lover for her liking. I told her about you to try and keep my room but you dumped me before the holidays so she couldn't meet you. She knew your father quite well so she would've been ecstatic. She made take Veritaserum to prove I wasn't lying but she got it out of me that you'd dumped me.'_

' _I'm sorry.'_

' _Not your fault. I was horrible to you and the greasy git was obviously a better match.'_

 _Eliza snorted, 'I don't really know. What are you planning for the summer?'_

 _Sirius sighed, 'I'm not really sure. Prongs and his family are going on holiday in the first couple of weeks and I don't have anywhere to really go.'_

 _Eliza hummed. She had an empty house to herself and she felt for Sirius' situation. It was well known that his family were pure blood radicals and his brother Regulus proved it, 'Look, I have a spare room if you need it.'_

 _Sirius sighed in relief, 'Honestly, Eliza, you're a life saver. I wouldn't know what I would do otherwise.'_

 _Eliza smiled weakly, 'Don't make me regret this.'_

 _Sirius stood up and winked, 'Trust me, you won't! See you later, have to find the lovebirds now.' He rolled his eyes, 'They spend so much time together it's impossible to be with James without Lily.'_

 _Eliza hummed, 'I know. It feels like I have to book an appointment with her.'_

 _'Don't worry, James isn't a lot to shout about.'_

 _Eliza snorted, 'Lily thinks so.'_

######

It was the day of the first trial and Harry hadn't felt as sick since his first Quidditch match.

'You should be fine mate, just make sure you concentrate on the broomstick, otherwise it won't work,' James said quietly, 'Good luck.' He gave him a pat on the shoulder, 'See you in a bit.'

'Thanks for the help.'

James couldn't help but feel nervous for Harry. From what Harry said the trial consisted of dragons, Ron had mentioned some of the types of dragon and their characteristics. None seemed to be tame and that added to the panic. He hated to think how his mother was feeling.

Hermione appeared out of breath as she ran up to the stalls, 'Sorry, I ran into that ghastly woman, Rita Skeeter. Thank you for saving me a seat.'

They waited anxiously for the trial to start, 'Harry should be okay? We tried teaching him as best as we could. I just hope he remembers what we taught him.'

Seeing Diggory, Delacour and Krum battle the dragon did not fill James and Hermione will hope.

'If they struggled getting the egg how is Harry going to cope?' Hermione said, panicking.

'They took a more physical approach to the task. Harry's is going to be more skilled and should avoid direct attack with the dragon.'

'The dragon looks awfully angry.' Hermione said.

Eliza's heart stopped as she Harry enter the arena. The dragon immediately tried to attack him. Harry quickly hid behind a boulder.

'Use your wand!' Eliza whispered as she gripped Severus' sleeve.

'What?' Severus hissed.

'Not you! Harry!' Eliza replied, 'He's summoning his Firebolt! Thank God for that!'

'Will you please be quiet. I do not need a running commentary.' Severus murmured.

Eliza rolled her eyes and focused on Harry. His Firebolt appeared and Harry jumped with ease onto it. Much to the surprise of Eliza the dragon broke itself free from the chains.

'Shit! How is this fair?' Eliza said angrily.

The Professors watched nervously as Harry flew directly towards them, with the dragon following closely behind.

'This is not good... Duck!' Eliza yelled.

The Professors dived away from the incoming dragon, much to the applause of the students. Eliza could distinctly hear the Weasley twins' yells of approval. Eliza groaned as Severus attempted to get off her.

'I'm getting too old for this,' Eliza groaned, taking Severus' offer of help up, 'Where did Harry and the dragon go?'

Minerva shrugged, 'I'm not too sure, dear. I reckon to the south of the castle.'

It was a tense wait for Harry and the dragon to return to the arena. Eliza watched Barty Crouch and Hagrid look uncomfortably up at the sky, hoping to see a glimmer of a dragon or hearing an echo of a roar.

Eliza's heart leapt at the sight of Harry hurtling towards the arena. She could see he was aiming straight for the golden egg.

'Come on Harry! Come on!' she whispered eagerly.

She screamed in happiness as he grabbed the egg and held it up.

 _James and Lily would have been so proud._


	38. Chapter 38

Eliza was furious. On her desk was a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_. She was disgusted with Rita Skeeter's article surrounding the first task. There was a heavy suggestion of a romance between Hermione and Harry. Eliza had known Skeeter revelled in secretive romances between celebrities, but she would not have guessed she would stoop as low as to use young teenagers to gain readers.

She'd know Rita from her time at Hogwarts and she couldn't help but kick herself for being so shocked by Rita's actions. She remembered the scandalous articles she would write in the school's newspaper. Most rotating around Sirius Black's numerous girlfriends. And the fight between the Marauders and Severus.

'Okay class, before you leave I would like to return your papers on the witches' equality movement,' She waved her hand and the papers returned themselves to the students, 'I'm very pleased to say that every student achieved an Acceptable or higher. For OWL level students this is very impressive, and I think you all deserve a reward for your hard work. So, on your way out please collect a chocolate frog.'

Eliza beamed as all the students cheered and were telling each other their grades.

'I'm going to let you all go early as you deserve a break. Well done for keeping up with your work in this distracting year.'

Eliza quickly sent Pandora a message using occlumency. _I need to talk to you after class._ Pandora frowned and nodded in response.

'What's up Mum?' Pandora said.

'Ermm, I don't have an issue but Severus said he saw you and a certain Weasley in a cupboard. Just wondering are you two a thing?' Eliza said, fiddling with her quill.

'Ohhh, he told you then. It's all a yes. We are going out.' Pandora smiled.

'Well, I'm happy for you! I take it he'll be taking you to the dance then?'

Pandora frowned, 'Dance?'

Eliza nodded, 'The Yule Ball. You'll have to get a dress, I tried talking you into taking the dress I got you for your birthday, but you refused.'

Pandora looked horrified, 'I didn't realise… when is the Hogsmeade visit?'

'I think next weekend. I'll help you pick out a dress, don't worry sweetie.'

'Cheers Mum. I don't know what I'd do without you.' She smiled warmly, 'I have to go, I said I'd help the twins with trialling their practical joke products.' She kissed her mother on the cheek and left with a wave.

Eliza couldn't help but smile at seeing her daughter happy and in love. She remembered being Pandora's age and believing in the fairy tale romance. She hoped it would be a lot simpler than her own love life. George Weasley was a decent guy so Eliza doubted he would do anything stupid like Sirius or Severus.

######

The atmosphere leading up to the Yule Ball was something people couldn't help but notice. There was tension surrounding who was going with whom and this was carried into the staff room. The teachers couldn't help but gossip.

'Can you believe Cedric Diggory is taking Cho Chang to the Ball?! I never would have guessed!'

'That's nothing. Viktor Krum is supposedly going to ask _Hermione Granger_ to the Ball.' There was a gust of muttering and gasping to that claim.

'Who are you going with Minerva?'

'Albus asked me. Rubeus is taking Madame Maxime.' Minerva said.

'That's hardly surprising! They have been fawning over each other like schoolkids.' Eliza chuckled, 'It's rather endearing.'

'And who are you accompanying, Eliza?' Pomona Sprout asked curiously.

'Severus. I think everyone expected that one.'

Pomona raised an eyebrow to Minerva.

'I saw that. And I would like to remind you all we are very good friends and nothing more. I don't think Rita Skeeter needs anymore rumours to add to her web of lies.'

'That's understandable, Eliza dear. Is there any inkling as to who Harry is taking?' Minerva asked, diverting the conversation.

Eliza shook her head, 'The poor kid's having a meltdown. He tried to ask Cho Chang but she's already going with Cedric. He's still young, bless him. He hasn't had to approach girls before so it's pretty hard.'

#####

'James! Please tell me you haven't got a date yet.' Harry asked, panic in his voice. Ron sat next to himat the Gryffindor table.

James set down his spoon, 'I have. I asked Harold's friend Luna Lovegood. You have to move quickly guys, from what I hear most of the nice girls are gone.'

'This is hopeless.' Ron said despairingly, 'They all move in packs, it's impossible to ask one on her own.'

'Eileen might not have a date if one of you would like to go with her? I'd happily ask her.' James offered.

Seamus Finnigan leaned over, 'Actually, I asked her in Potions yesterday. She took me up on the!offer.'

Ron groaned and grabbed a bread roll, 'What did I say, hopeless!' he frowned, 'Doesn't Snape hate you?'

Seamus shrugged, 'Eileen is a lovely lass and I'm sure Snape won't care. Professor Black doesn't, I think she rather likes me.'

'It's alright for some. Me and Harry haven't been able to ask one girl and you've managed to bag your way to a date with Snape's daughter!' Ron took a large bite of the roll and chewed miserably.

'I think I heard Luna say that the Patil twins don't have dates if you need to find someone. Up to you two.' James said, 'I would hurry up if I were you.'

James' words lingered with Ron and Harry for the rest of the morning. In their library study period the boys were still mulling over what James and Seamus had said.

'Hermione you're a girl.' Ron whispered.

'Brilliant observation Ronald.' Hermione hissed.

'Go to the ball with me?'

'I'm going with someone. If you wanted to go with me you should have asked me earlier, not as a last resort.' Hermione hissed back, 'I've heard you discuss asking a girl for weeks on end and you didn't bother asking me until a few weeks before the event.' She walked up to Snape and handed him her work and grabbed her bag before storming out of the library.

'Who are you going with?' Ron asked George.

George pointed his head to Pandora who was sitting with Eileen and Harold.

'And you?' Ron asked Fred.

Fred balled up a piece of parchment and threw it at Katie Bell. She looked up furious and Fred signalled by pointing at Katie and then following with an exaggerated dance gesture before pointing at himself. Katie nodded with a smile and went back to her work.

Ron and Harry groaned, 'Let's make a deal. By the end of today we both shall have a date?' Harry said.

'Deal.' Ron agreed nervously.

######

 _My darling Eliza,_

 _I'm sorry for not writing to you sooner, I've been on the move consistently and have only been able to reply to Harry's letter regarding his entry into the Triwizard Tournament. I'm sure you have been helping him as much as you can. I trust he is doing well with your support._

 _I have received all your letters and I'm pleased to hear the children are well and are enjoying the competition, despite Harry being in it. I'm happy to hear Pandora is near top of her History of Magic class and that the students are enjoying it. Harry told me that even him and Ron are staying awake in those classes._

 _It is strange to hear that Mad-Eye doesn't remember you. You were amongst his top students and you did many cases together. Perhaps he is not well? Make sure Albus is aware of this. I doubt it is anything serious as Mad-Eye is one of the most vigilant wizards I know._

 _I would like to see you at some point. Maybe during the Christmas holidays if that is possible? I miss you awfully and I think of you always. Please tell me when is suitable and we'll arrange something. Perhaps the day of the Yule Ball?_

 _Write to me soon,_

 _Padfoot_


	39. Chapter 39

Eliza decided that the Shrieking Shack was the best place for a meeting with Sirius Black. She ensured that no one would want to go see her by stating that she was not feeling too well in the staff room and left early to go to sleep. Severus had tried to escort her back to her room, but she turned down the offer. The last thing she wanted was for Severus to find out she'd gone out to see Sirius.

She decided the easiest way for her to go out without bringing any attention to herself was to take the Animagus form of an owl and then sneak into the Shrieking Shack. Sirius was most likely to use his Animagus form as well.

Butterflies filled her stomach as she thought about seeing her husband again after such a long time. It never made sense for her to be nervous. After all, it had only been a few months since the last time she'd seen him. She took a deep breath and opened her window. The cold wind blew softly, and she shivered slightly. She assumed that Sirius would have entered through the passage in Hogsmeade. He would not have taken the risk to enter Hogwarts so explicitly. It was still a risk, but very few knew about the secret passage or would take the risk after curfew.

Changing herself into a tawny owl, Eliza quickly made her way to the knot on the Whomping Willow. The branches were just as angry and thrashed constantly as she dodged the branches. She used her beak to press the knot of the tree and quickly flew into the tunnel. She transformed back and brushed off dirt and dust from her dress. She hoped Sirius wouldn't care about her windswept appearance. Her hair was a light shade of orange, she guessed it was from her nervousness. She was wearing a tight fitting black lace, floor length corset dress. It was more traditional compared to her normal outfits, but she occasionally felt obligated to dress traditionally, especially compared to the likes of Minerva and Pomona. She smoothed down her dress and made her way up to the room.

She slowly pushed the door open and saw Sirius' dog form sitting on the bed. She smiled as the dog ran up to her, his tail wagging. Sirius transformed back, and she was relieved to see he looked healthier than he did the last time she saw him. His cheekbones were no longer prominent, and he looked as if he'd regained weight. He was no longer wearing the Azkaban robes. He still had a tinge of dirt on his skin, but she assumed he'd broken in somewhere and showered as he was far cleaner than before.

'I didn't think you were going to come,' he held her hands and looked at her, 'Still beautiful. I'm so sorry for not writing to you sooner. I didn't have an opportunity to and you must have seen the news reports. Some of them were true and they had seen me.'

She kissed his forehead, 'Don't worry. You're here now and that's all that matters.'

Sirius hummed, 'How did Harry do in the first trial? Is he okay?' he led Eliza over to the bed and they sat down.

Eliza nodded, 'He's perfectly fine. A few injuries, but nothing to be concerned with. He did brilliantly.'

'That's a relief. Is he coping alright with it all? We spoke through Floo but we did not get to talk fully. He seemed stressed.'

'He's taking it rather well, to be honest. It isn't the best situation to be in but he's handling it as well as he can.'

'That's good to hear. And Pandora and James?' Sirius asked eagerly.

'Pandora is dating! George Weasley is her boyfriend. I mean, he's lovely but his mother! God that woman hates me. James is happy enough, he's got a date to the Yule Ball, so you never know.' Eliza rambled. Sirius watched her as she spoke. She looked so passionate about her children and she was happy that they were happy.

'I'm so pleased. It's a shame I've missed so much. Not just of their lives, but also Harry's. But at least you've been there for him.' Sirius stroked her cheek, 'I've missed a lot of your life too. Some of it my own fault but a lot because of Pettigrew.'

He kissed her softly and pressed his forehead against Eliza's. She kissed him back and tangled her fingers in his hair. He kissed back passionately and laid her down on the bed. He paused to look at his wife, he was in awe at her beauty and he could see the love in her eyes as she looked confused at him.

'I love you, El.'

She beamed, 'I love you too, Sirius.'

He leaned down and kissed her again, untying the corset.


	40. Chapter 40

Eliza had got back to the castle late. She had enjoyed her time with Sirius immensely and it felt as if their relationship was coming back on track after his time in Azkaban. They'd spoken during the night and she felt happier about the condition of marriage. Sirius spoke about either moving into Reninghall Manor or Grimmauld Place and the possibility of Dumbledore helping keep his location secret. Overall, she got the sense that Sirius was passionate about their future together. There was the mention of Harry moving in with the Reninghall-Black family, something that Eliza had been hoping for.

She collapsed onto her bed with a smile on her face. Finally, things seemed to be looking up for her.

The next morning, she woke to frantic knocking at her door. She groggily walked over to her door and an excitable Pandora burst in, 'Come on, Mum! We need to leave now if we're to beat the other girls to the decent shops! Oh, I got you some coffee and toast from breakfast.'

Eliza rubbed her temple and went back to her bedroom, 'okay sweetie, I won't be too long.' She threw on jeans and a jumper and brushed her teeth. Her hair was a brighter red than normal and she took it as being down to her reconciliation with Sirius, 'Alright then, Pandy, let's go!' she drank the coffee as quickly as she could and ate the toast whilst they made their way to the Hogwarts entrance.

'We're one of the first here! When we leave Hogwarts could you apparate us to Hogsmeade? Hermione showed me a magazine and I've seen a dress I like.' Pandora asked.

Eliza nodded, 'alright, if it means you stop nagging me.'

Pandora beamed, 'thank you so much! Don't worry, I've saved some money up, so you don't need to pay.'

There was a small wait and the crowd of students appeared quickly, 'I told you it was a good idea to wait.'

'And I told you to bring your best dress.' Eliza said, sticking her tongue out.

Pandora rolled her eyes, 'I should've listened. Did Eileen bring her dress?'

Eliza nodded, 'Yep. Severus told her to as well, and that's saying something.'

Professor McGonagall made her way through the crowd, 'Ah! Eliza and Miss Black! I know you are on the list, so you might as well go on now. It will take me some time to work out who is allowed and who isn't.'

'Thank you, Professor!' Pandora said, Eliza was surprised Pandora didn't hug Minerva.

Pandora had dragged Eliza up to the Apparation point and Eliza held her daughter's hand. In less than a second they were in the middle of Hogsmeade, outside the dress shop, 'Told you know no one would so stupid to get here this early.'

'Chill, Mum! There it is!' She pulled her mother up to the shop window.

'That is a very nice dress,' Eliza said, impressed with her daughter's taste.

The dress was a light blue full-length dress, with a lace bodice. It had light flowing straps with a sweetheart neckline, 'Oh Mum, it's better in real life!'

They entered the store and Pandora quickly was trying the dress on, 'I think we'll have to take it in a bit but that's nothing you can't help me with.' She called out. She pulled back the curtain and spun around for her mother, 'what do you think?'

Eliza's eyes filled with tears, 'you look so gorgeous. George is a lucky boy to be going to the Ball with you.'

Pandora beamed, 'Thank you, Mum!' as Pandora was getting ready, she noticed a familiar black dog's face pressed against the shop window. The dog seemingly wiped his eye and pressed a paw against the window. Eliza gave the dog a thumbs up and a small wave which satisfied him enough to sit patiently by the door.

Eliza waited whilst Pandora paid, and they left happily, 'Aww Mum its Snuffles!' she knelt down and played with the dog form of her father, 'Do you reckon he liked my dress?'

The dog barked and nodded his head and Eliza smiled, 'he most definitely did, Pandy.'

'Why on earth is he here? Isn't a bit dangerous?'

'He heard about the Triwizard Tournament and wanted to make sure Harry was okay. I saw him yesterday and he's very happy about how you are all getting along.'

Pandora hugged Sirius and he gave her a lick on the cheek, 'Hopefully I'll see you soon, but we need to go back to the castle.'

Sirius whined and put his paws on Pandora's shoulders. Eliza and Pandora felt a pang of sadness as they Apparated back to the castle. They wanted to take him with them, but the vast amount of security and attention would make it too dangerous.

'Have you seen Dad since the summer?' Pandora asked.

Eliza nodded, 'Only briefly, we have to get to know each other again. It's been over ten years and so much has happened. We're getting there, but it's difficult.'

'That's good then. Hopefully in the summer holidays we can all spend a day together. After all, home has so many charms on it no one would know he would be there!'

Eliza smiled, 'I would like that and I'm sure your father would as well.'

Pandora beamed, 'Thank you for today, Mum. I promised Hermione I would help her decide on what make up to wear and her hair, so I best be going.'

'No probably, sweetie. You two have fun then,' Eliza pulled Pandora into a hug, 'I'll see you later.'

'Love you Mum.'

'Love you, Pandy.'

/

The Slytherin dance practice was something Eliza had dreaded all day. She had no problem with dancing in front of students, but the Slytherins were a notorious form and she doubted they would behave maturely.

Eliza made sure to get to the Great Hall early but was shocked to see at least half of the Slytherin form already waiting. They were nudging each other as she attempted to sneak in without drawing too much attention.

Severus was fiddling with the gramophone and Eliza quickly made her way over to him, 'why are they here so early?'

'Dear Mr Malfoy asked me who I was demonstrating the dance with and I told the truth. Clearly, he spread the news,' Severus said calmly.

Eliza looked horrified, 'Great! More gossip.'

'I'm sure it will not be that bad. I would prefer it if you gave the instructions for the dance.'

Eliza sighed, 'fine, but only because you have to dance with me during the Ball.'

The students waited patiently as Severus made his way to the centre of the Hall, 'As you all are aware Professor Dumbledore has requested that all students are to be given basic dance lessons. Professor Reninghall has kindly volunteered to help.'

She joined him in the middle of the Hall and took a deep breath before speaking, 'Right, firstly the man will take the lady's hand and his right hand will be placed in the centre of her back. She will rest her right hand on his shoulder,' They demonstrated it. Eliza talked through the steps and she and Severus demonstrated them perfectly, Eliza ensured they repeated the steps a few times before she decided that the students should attempt it. She was not surprised to see Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Eileen looked concerned for a brief moment before she paired up with Blaise Zabini

The students slowly grasped the steps and Severus joined Eliza, 'I reckon we could get the three hours finished today. It's already been an hour and a half. If we cover another lot of steps we're complete.'

Eliza hummed, 'if you want to. I have nothing planned for today.'

Severus nodded, 'I would rather not repeat this experience.'

Eliza smirked, 'Alright then. Class! There is one for thing we have to cover before you leave…'

Eliza and Severus demonstrated the second routine, as they did previously, but there was a small lift, which created a mixture of fear and confusion in the students, 'It's not too hard, it's a small lift which I'm confident you all can manage.'

Her confident was partly well founded as the majority of students grasped it. Eliza was pleased Severus was taking charge of Crabbe and Goyle, who were not taking it seriously and were instead laughing and annoying their dance partners.

After the three hours were complete, the students filed out for the lunch period. Eliza briefly spoke to Eileen about the Ball and was pleased that she was looking forward to it. Eileen quickly hugged her mother and gave a wave to Severus before she set off to meet her friends.

'I'm so glad she's happy. She's meeting with Pandora and some friends to go over make up and hair for tomorrow. Plus, she has a date for the Ball, as does Harold!' Eliza beamed, 'they are growing up so quickly.'

Severus nodded, 'Time has gone too quickly. I'm sorry El, but I have to deal with a problem.'

Eliza frowned, 'Okay, no problem. I'll see you later, if not tomorrow.'

He nodded and gave her a quick smile.


	41. Chapter 41

'What is it, Igor? I have been busy today and your little interruption is rather aggravating.' Severus hissed.

'Look!' he pulled up his sleeve and revealed a sore-looking Dark Mark, 'It's been worse since last time, he must be back!' Igor said, fear etched into his face.

Severus gripped Karkaroff's collar, 'It is virtually impossible. Perhaps a vengeful former Death Eater wants to create fear. But I am not willing to risk my cover for the sake a possibility. And you should do the same.'

Karkaroff whimpered slightly as Severus gripped him but a smirk spread on his face, 'I would hope you are right, else the comfy life you have or created will come down around you.'

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'and what about you, Igor? I'm sure the Dark Lord will enjoy seeing you after your betrayal.'

Kararoff's face stiffened and his face became pale. He pulled himself away from Severus and headed for the door out of Severus' office, 'I'll be in touch.'

As Kararoff left Severus' head fell into his hands. The development of the Dark Mark's revival created a fear in him he had not felt for over a decade. Kararoff was right in that Severus had created himself a comfortable life. His children had become the centre of his life and he'd enjoyed a life away from the chaos. He took a deep breath and decided to carry on believing Lord Voldemort had not returned, for him it was an easier option.

/

'Do you think I look okay? Is my hair perfect? Oh gosh I'm so nervous!' Hermione said, nerves evident in her voice.

Pandora smiled, 'trust me, Hermione, you look beautiful and Viktor is going to be blown away by you, as will every boy at the Ball.'

Hermione smoothed down her dress and turned around to get a look at the back of herself, 'I hope Ron and Harry won't be too annoyed with me, as I didn't tell them who I was going with.'

'They haven't mentioned anything to James about your date, besides the fact Ron thinks you aren't going. But if they wanted to go with you, one of them should have asked before Viktor did.' Pandora said, applying the last of her make-up, 'I hope my hair stays this colour, some of the shades I can do clash horribly with the dress.'

Hermione laughed, 'I think your hair clashing with George's hair should be your main concern.'

Pandora sighed, 'I've chosen not to worry about that! Should we make our way to the Hall?'

Both girls took a final glance at themselves and Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves, 'Let's go!'

/

A knock at the door told Eliza Severus had arrived. Just like the girls, she too was worried about her appearance. She wore a deep green velvet full length dress with off the shoulder straps. It had a sweetheart neckline and the bodice extenuated her figure, 'just coming Sev!' One last glance and she decided to leave.

As she opened the door, Severus sighed, 'took you long enough to leave.'

Eliza frowned at him, 'no need to be rude. I see you have made some sort of effort.' He was not wearing his normal black dress robes, but instead a more formal version, with a light pattern work on the jacket.

'I do have a wardrobe. You look rather nice.'

She smiled, 'Thank you. Let's go then, before the Champions arrive.' She linked arms with him and they made their way to the Hall. As they neared the Hall, she let go and instead walked next to him, 'Skeeter will have scouts around and trust me she will not hold back on any gossip stories.'

Severus hummed, 'if you say so.'

'She's been writing inside stories all year! She's probably bribed students.' Eliza said, avoiding the fact Malfoy had been quoted on numerous occasions.

Minerva was already collecting the Champions and their dates. Eliza picked out Harry and Parvati, he looked incredibly awkward as well as nervous, but his gaze was fixed on Cho Chang. She was dating Cedric Diggory and gave Harry a smile wave which he returned happily.

'Oh my God! Look at Hermione! She looks amazing!' Eliza whispered to Severus who gave a small grunt as a response and lead to into the Hall with the other Professors, 'The kids are all there, you'll be happy to know.'

'That's good. They've already broken our tradition of attending balls drunk.'

Eliza laughed, 'oh dear! I'd forgotten about that! They were great days. The students are coming in which means the Champions will have their grand entry.'

The Professors were positioned by the entrance of the Hall and the students filed themselves around the edge of the Hall, leaving a space in the centre for the Champions. The elder Champions all waved enthusiastically, and Hermione did the same, enjoying being a minor celebrity amongst the students. Parvati was the same, but Harry looked quite terrified by the applause and he attempted to enjoy it. The Champions and their dates spread out and then the music started. The Champions started to dance, and Eliza couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry and Parvati as neither looked overly comfortable with the dancing and Parvati seemed to be leading Harry rather than Harry leading Parvati. After a few minutes Albus led Minerva onto the dance floor and the other Professors and students joined the Champions. Severus followed suit and led Eliza to the dance floor. After a couple dances Severus began to feel uncomfortable with the students watching him as intently as they were and he led Eliza to the bar.

'What's up? I was enjoying myself!' Eliza said.

Severus sighed, 'I thought you would like a drink.'

'You could have asked me during the dance.'

'Excuse me, I need some air,' Severus said, taking a glass of whiskey with him.

Eliza was going to follow him out to the gardens but decided against it. She sat down on a bar stool and watched Harold and Becky Arncliffe dance happily amongst the students and Professors. She was glad he didn't inherit his father's awkward nature and was happy to show emotions. Eileen, Pandora and James were also amongst the dancers. Pandora and James were the two most confident and Eileen seemed to be growing into herself, she was wearing a knee length dress and it made her look older. The other Slytherins did not seem to care too much that she was with a Gryffindor which put Eliza at ease.

The music stopped and everyone made their way to a table, for the meal. The Professor's table had been moved to make way for the stage and the Hogwarts Professors were grouped together on a large round table. Eliza took a seat with Minerva and an empty seat was left for Severus.

'The Ball is absolutely lovely, Albus! Everything looks magical,' Eliza said.

Albus chuckled, 'I'm glad you like it. I don't suppose you know where Severus has gone to?'

Eliza shook her head, 'I'm not sure where he went. He'll probably be back at some point.'

/

Severus kept walking until he found himself at the tree opposite the Black Lake. Him and Eliza used to go there during their time at Hogwarts. He sat down and looked out at the Lake. The lights from the Castle lit up parts of the Lake and the Durmstrang boat's flag moved slightly from the light breeze.

As much as he wanted to spend time with Eliza, he felt awkward showing any form of emotion in front the students who thought him terrifying. It was something he was not used to, nor did he want to start being softer knowing she'd made it clear that their relationship was that of parents, nothing more.

Despite Eliza sticking to what she said, Severus had struggled. The belief that Sirius Black would not return kept Severus' hopes alive and he was struggling with it. During his walk, he'd aggressively broken up numerous couples who were in the bushes and deducted around 300 points across the Houses.

He decided to go back to eat, he hadn't realised how hungry he was until he'd sat down and relaxed slightly. He got up and slowly made his way back to the Ball. He would not had thought his life would have been the way it was. When he joined Hogwarts, he imagined he would have found someone, have a family and be a lot a lot happier. But his mistakes, and those of Eliza, had caused his secret dream to fail. His children were the only thing from his dream to come true. Besides Eliza, they were the only people to know what he was really like.

Severus slipped into the Hall and sat in the empty seat next to Eliza. He quietly and dished food onto his plate. Eliza was having a conversation with Minerva and was avoiding asking Severus about his behaviour. It was easier to pretend nothing happened than to go through an uncomfortable conversation.

'Ah Severus! I'm glad to see you found your way back! You're in luck as the Weird Sisters will be on stage in a little while.' Albus said warmly.

'I should have taken my walk later then,' Severus said.

'I think the Weird Sisters are pretty good. Pandora and James love them,' Eliza said, casually, 'They'll be so ecstatic when they come on stage!'

'Then they will have an exciting evening ahead of them!' Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Severus said next to nothing and Eliza chatted happily to the Professors, part of the conversation was quizzing Rubeus about his budding relationship with Madame Maxime. Rubeus went a light shade of pink but maintained that it was an innocent relationship between friends, nothing more.

'Then why did I see a certain hand slip down the lady!' Eliza giggled, taking another swig of wine.

'I did no such thing! Intentionally, anyway!' Rubeus said, smoothing his hair and beard down.

'I think you both should calm down on the wine,' Minerva said, she turned the wine into water and poured Eliza and Rubeus some water.

'Doesn't have the same effect, but better than nothing,' Eliza said

The lights dimmed down and Albus took to the stage to introduce the Weird Sisters, 'I hope you all are having a wonderful evening and filled yourselves with enough food. I am very excited to say that we have a special guest appearing tonight. I am happy to introduce you all to the Weird Sisters!' As Albus left the stage, instruments appeared on the stage and the band entered from the main doors, causing the girls to scream in shock.

'Get onto your feet and let's celebrate!' Myron Wagtail yelled.

As the students ran to be nearest to the stage, the tables moved themselves to the edge and the back of the Hall. Slowly one by one the Professors left the Hall, some stayed as they were secret fans but the majority left. Severus was one of the first to leave and gave Eliza a soft squeeze to the shoulder before he left. After he left, she sat on the empty table with Ron and Harry.

'You two seem extremely happy,' Eliza said.

'Hermione is being sucked in by the enemy,' Ron said bitterly.

'I'm supporting Ron emotionally,' Harry said, he seemed unsure who was in the right but stuck with his friend rather than be the third-wheel.

Eliza held her hand out and a wine glass appeared in her hand, 'So your jealous,' she said, taking a sip.

Ron scoffed and folded his arms, shifting in his chair, 'No! I am annoyed she is being taken in by the enemy.'

Eliza sighed, 'You don't see it now, but you will do eventually.'

Hermione came bounding over with Eileen, both looked flushed from dancing, 'Viktor and Seamus are getting us drinks. It's very hot, isn't it?'

Eileen nodded, 'it really is! The music is amazing!'

'I'm glad you two are having a great time,' Eliza said, smiling at the two happy girls.

''Viktor is getting me a drink'.' Ron mimicked.

Hermione frowned, 'What's the problem, Ron?'

'Oh nothing. I think you should be supporting Harry, rather than the enemy.'

Eileen edged her way over to her mother and sat down next to her and Eliza awkwardly sipped her wine.

'The _enemy_?! You were the one who was begging me to get his autograph for you. This competition in meant to be bring international schools together, not for them to be seen as the enemy!' Hermione said, angry with Ron's attitude, 'Let's go Eileen, at least someone supports my friendship.'

Eileen looked at her mum who pointed her head towards Hermione, indicating for her to follow the upset girl.

'I would say Viktor has more than friendship on his mind.' Ron snipped.

'Be quiet Ron before Hermione hexes you.' Eliza murmured.

'Eliza is right, Hermione can be really mad,' Harry said.

'Have you two seen George and Pandora recently?' She asked, changing the subject.

The boys shook their heads, 'I think they left with Fred and Angelina and some older kids,' Harry said, 'Ron's been staring at Hermione and Krum all evening.'

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'typical boy. All attitude and no action.'

Harry snorted and Ron shot her an angry look, 'She'll come back all upset and we'll have to pick up the pieces.'

'I'm going to go to my room now, I've had to deal with enough teenage hormones for one evening. Have fun, Harry!' Eliza gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder before leaving.

/

'Oh shut up Ronald! If you wanted to take me to the Ball you should have asked before someone else did! I'm not a last resort!' Hermione yelled.

'Come one Hermione, you're being childish.' Ron said.

'I'm being childish! What about you? Go to bed now,' she said, wiping her face.

'Women. All crazy, I'm telling you,' Ron said, leading Harry back to the Common Room.

Eileen sat next to Hermione on the steps, 'You okay? I mean, I know you're not.'

Hermione wiped her tears, 'It's so confusing. I thought Ron didn't care about who I went with but his behaviour is so different.'

Eileen put her arm around Hermione, 'The whole evening Seamus was worried if he was being 'too much' and kept looking for my dad. He shook my hand at the end of the evening.'

Hermione laughed weakly, 'I would rather that then a confusing situation like this.'

Eileen sighed, 'I'm not going to lie, Ron probably has feelings for you but doesn't know they are genuine.'

'Maybe,' Hermione sighed and a necklace Eileen was wearing caught her eye, 'that's a lovely necklace, did your parents get that for you?'

Eileen's hand went to her necklace, 'No, a friend got this for me before they left Hogwarts a few years ago.'

'It's very nice. Do you still talk to your friend?'

'We lost contact, unfortunately. It's a shame really, but it's life.'

Hermione hugged Eileen, 'I wouldn't want to lose Ron or Harry, like you've lost your friend. I'll talk to Ron tomorrow and explain it's only a friendship with Viktor. I wouldn't want a long-distance relationship.'

Eileen smiled, 'that's a good idea. There's no point losing a good friendship over something so trivial.'

The girls talked a while longer before they made their way to their respective Common Rooms. Hermione fell asleep with Ron on her mind whereas Eileen fell asleep wondering what Scabior was doing.


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning Harold was desperate to find his twin. His evening with Becky Arncliffe had proven to be even better than he anticipated, and he was shocked when they walked back to the Common Room that she'd kissed him goodnight. She had been delightful to Eileen, which made Harold relax during the meal and, she had not mentioned either one of his parents.

Becky was Luna's friend and she had introduced them during one of their study periods. She had come across shy but after a few days she came out of her shell and proved herself to be loud and fun. They had grown closer over the year and Harold had reached the point where he'd built enough courage to ask her to the Yule Ball. He had managed to convince himself that she would either reject him flat-out or make up an excuse. To his, and others, surprise she accepted the offer happily.

'Eileen, you would not believe my evening,' he said, 'I need your advice badly.'

Eileen tilted her head, 'I'll try, but not making any promises.'

He took a breath, 'The evening went so much better than I'd imagined, and Becky stayed with me the whole evening. Then, as we went back to the Common Room she kissed me.'

'She likes you, you dummy!' Eileen said, playfully whacking him around the head with her book.

'What do I do?' Harold said, wincing from the whack.

Eileen rolled her eyes, 'Take her out on a date during the next Hogsmeade visit and then if it goes well, take the next step.'

Harold bit his lip, 'But I'm not sure if she _really_ likes me.'

Eileen looked shocked, 'I may not have the experience, but I'm pretty certain she likes you. Especially from what Luna has mentioned. If you're not sure, ask Pandy for her advice.'

'I'll think about it. But I will take her out during the next Hogsmeade visit.'

As Harold left, Eileen could not help feeling jealous of her brother. He had been far more shy and awkward then her and yet he was on the brink of a relationship. She glanced over to Seamus Finnigan who hadn't spoken to her since he left her at the Ball early. During their Potions class he moved himself back with his friends and she was back to sitting amongst her form. She couldn't help but feel that had Scabior been in her year they would have been friends and perhaps more. They had lots in common and he spoke to her regularly, most of the time on his own accord.

/

There was an air of suspense in the staff room as the meeting was regarding the Second Task. Eliza was feeling nervous as she dreaded to think what her godson was going to face. The Professors were seated and were waiting patiently for Dumbledore and Crouch to appear. There was a rumour that the task was taking place under water and the only place she could think it would be was the Great Lake. There were numerous creatures in the lake and some were quite vicious.

'Good morning, all!' Dumbledore boomed, the room fell quiet and all eyes fell on the approaching figures of Dumbledore and Crouch.

'As you all are aware, the Second Task is approaching. I will let Barty explain what will happen on the day.' Dumbledore said warmly.

'As some of you have heard, the task will indeed take place in the Great Lake. Albus has spoken to the merpeople and they are willing to be our eyes under water. They will ensure that no harm will come to our Champions and they will relay the events to myself for a score to be announced. Additionally, the Champion's closest friend, or relative, will taken and will be administered a potion so they will be unconscious but also able to breath under water. Professor Snape will provide this on the day. The Champion's task will be to locate said person and then return to the surface in the quickest time. They will be marked on time as well as skill shown during the time.' Crouch watched the Professors' reactions, some were shocked by the challenging nature of the task and Eliza felt sick thinking of Harry, 'as expected, the egg from the previous task has clues within it that the Champion will need to work out. _On their own._ '

The Professors nodded, and all wondered what the clue was. The challenge was finding a way to breathe under water for a long period of time as well as knowing defensive spells to protect themselves and their friend.

There were a few questions, mostly surrounding the security and protection of the Champions. Between Albus and Crouch, they ensured that the Champions would be perfectly safe and if they did not get their friend, the merpeople would ensure they would be returned quickly.

The meeting came to a close and Eliza hoped that Harry had figured the clue out as he would need to figure out a way to breathe under water. She knew that the elder three would know a multitude of spells which Harry would have heard of. She trusted that between Harry and Hermione, they would figure something out.

/

 _Hogwarts graduation was fast approaching, and Eliza could not help feel fear for future. She'd applied for the Auror training programme and her predicated grades suggested that she would easily got onto the programme. Severus had not mentioned his plans for after Hogwarts but Eliza had a sinking feeling it involved the Dark Arts, going on his new found friendships with some of the darkest Slytherins._

 _Sirius had managed to win Eliza's affections over the course of sixth and seventh year, he was able to play on the distance between Eliza and Severus and he couldn't help but rub it in Severus' face as much as he could. Often Sirius would kiss her or throw an arm around her when Severus was nearby and the majority of the time Eliza was unaware her former flame was near._

' _We should get our own place, once this is all over. My uncle has given me enough to get a place and to live comfortably. You probably wouldn't even need to get a job!' Sirius said. He'd grown conscious of Lily and James' plans, including marriage and wanted to do something similar with Eliza._

 _She frowned, 'I've applied for the Auror programme and there's no way I'm going to give up my place. I'll be able to train with Alastor Moody and that is a once in a lifetime opportunity.'_

 _Sirius sighed, 'If that's what you want to do. But I doubt you would need to with my uncle's money.'_

 _Eliza looked shocked, 'I could easily live on my mother's and my aunt's money, but that's probably the most depressing way to live! Severus convinced me that I can do better than just be a simple housewife with no ambition, and I know he's right.' She removed his arm, 'I'm not going to end my like one of those miserable pure-blood wives.'_

' _I'm not saying you should. But you shouldn't push yourself as I can look after you. And I want to support you.' Sirius said, confused by Eliza's seeming anger at his offer._

' _I understand that, but you need to respect my desire to become an Auror. I want to do this. I need to. I can't let more Dark wizards walk around free and let other innocent people, like my mother die.' Eliza said, she looked desperate for Sirius to understand as Severus had._

' _If that's what you want to do, I'll support you.' Sirius kissed her forehead and returned his arm around her waist._

 _Severus had, unknown to the couple, had been at the table behind them at the library. He found a pang of anger at Sirius' attitude to Eliza's plans and he wanted to go over and tell Sirius he was a selfish arrogant bastard but he knew he'd be hexed to the ground. He couldn't understand Eliza's choice in partner but unlike Sirius he had no fortune to offer her and she'd expressed her disgust with his fascination with the Dark Arts. Compared to Sirius, he was a poor, jealous and miserable Slytherin with nothing significant to offer. In his mind he'd lost any chance of winning her back. Even if he abandoned the interest in Dark Arts, he doubted Eliza would come back._


	43. Chapter 43

The day of the Second Task was incredibly tense. The crowd were gathered on the edge of the Lake, with large stands looking out onto the Lake. The Professors had a low stand and Eliza was anxious for Harry. She'd spoken to him the day before and the nerves were showing. He told her that he'd worked out the clue and he something planned for breathing under water. It had taken the edge of the panic, but there were still risks Harry had to face yet.

Eliza was seated next to Minerva and she too was feeling anxious for the youngest Champion, 'Do you reckon he'll be okay?'

Minerva looked a little unsure, 'I would like to think Harry will be fine. He's faced much worse at a younger age.'

Eliza hummed, looking out to the Lake, 'That is true,' she checked her watch, 'I wish we were able to see what was going on under the water.'

'I doubt that would put you at ease, Eliza.' Minerva chuckled.

'Probably not.' Eliza fiddled with the cuff of her coat.

Minerva noticed Severus was seated with Karkaroff instead of Eliza, 'If you don't mind, is there a reason why Severus is sitting elsewhere?'

Eliza sighed, 'He's been acting strange since the Yule Ball. I have no idea what has caused him to be so distant with me. He's been blowing hot and cold since last year and I've been acting pretty much the same around him. Despite his strange behaviour, I'm glad he's at least talking to the twins.'

Minerva raised an eyebrow, 'He has always been a difficult one. Perhaps the breakout of your husband has caused him to try and create distance, so he doesn't feel like his stepping on, so to speak, Black's 'territory'.'

Eliza wrinkled her nose at the wording, 'That has never been an issue before.' Her mind went to the years beforehand in which Severus would regularly visit her for sex.

'I would think the fact he's _out_ of Azkaban creates all the difference.' Minerva said, catching on to what Eliza was alluding to.

'Perhaps. I wouldn't want things to change so drastically, though. We still need a friendship for the sake of the twins.' Eliza glanced at Severus who was sitting quietly with Karkaroff.

After around half an hour there was a sudden rise in voices. Eliza stood up and looked out to the water. She chewed her lip nervously. It looked like one of the Champions was spotted coming up to the surface. Eliza was disappointed to see it was Viktor Krum, but she was surprised to see the person he would miss the most was Hermione Granger. It did make sense, after they had attended the Ball together and she was probably the person he was closest to in Hogwarts.

Eliza was becoming more and more nervous. Cedric had surfaced with Cho Chang. Eliza could imagine what Harry would feel if he'd seen her down there or when he surfaced.

'Come on Harry!' Eliza whispered. She forced her way down to the starting platform, 'you okay, Hermione?'

Hermione was shivering and wrapped herself tightly in the blanket she was handed. She managed a nod, 'Yes, thank you. Harry is still down there, isn't he?'

Eliza nodded tightly, 'Unfortunately so. He doesn't have much time left.' Eliza wrung her hands nervously.

'I wouldn't worry, he'll app- oh my gosh! Harry!' Hermione yelled suddenly.

Eliza turned around quickly, and she sighed in relief, 'Thank Merlin!'

Harry was pulled out of the water, as was Ron and Fleur's younger sister. Hermione had run up to him and threw her blanket around him. She brushed Krum off when attempted to get her attention, 'Oh Harry! Apparently, you stayed and made sure everyone was rescued. Dumbledore is trying to get you marked higher, after all Fleur did not complete the task!'

He was shaking from the cold and he nodded, 'That's good to hear.' He wrapped the towel closely around himself, 'Fleur seems okay now,' he saw Fleur hugging her younger sister.

Eliza greeted Harry before excusing herself to hover near the judges. She could see a merman talking earnestly with Dumbledore and figured he was telling Dumbledore of Harry's actions under the water. After a long debate Dumbledore addressed the eager crowd.

'After some debate, I am happy to announce the results of this challenge. In fourth place, Fleur Delacour who unfortunately was unable to finish the task. After a talk with the Merpeople, I can say that Harry Potter has tied in second place with Cedric Diggory due to his determination to ensure that all those kept under water were rescued. And this means Viktor Krum has finished in first!'

Eliza cheered and applauded with the rest of the students. She was pleased Harry's efforts had been noticed. All the Gryffindors were cheering along side him and his friends, even other houses were applauded and cheering. At last, the schools had, somewhat begrudgingly, accepted Harry as a Champion. There were fewer and fewer 'Potter Stinks' badges and even some students had stopped wearing the 'Support Cedric' badges as they were becoming torn over which Hogwarts Champion they wanted to support. Nonetheless, the majority of Slytherins still paraded around with 'Potter Stinks' proudly on their chests.

/

Eileen was on her way back to her dormitory when she was cornered by Malfoy and his gang.

'Where is your Potter badge?' Draco Malfoy asked Eileen. Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of her, their arms folded over their chests.

Eileen frowned, 'I didn't get one, nor would I want to wear one.'

Malfoy scoffed, 'Clearly you aren't supporting the _real_ Hogwarts Champion,' he pulled a badge out of his pocket and held it out for her, expecting her to take the badge/

Eileen shook her head, 'I'm not taking that. Hardly anyone besides you guys are wearing one. The novelty of Potter as a Champion has died.' She folded her arms, meeting Malfoy's angry glare.

'I think you'd find _you're_ the one in the minority.' She looked to see everyone sitting the Common Room had the crude badge on.

She sighed, 'I'm refusing to wear one. And I don't think my mother would be pleased to me wearing such a thing.' She played the mother card knowing that Malfoy was not keen on angering her.

He laughed, 'You're afraid of your mother!'

She raised an eyebrow, 'I think you'll find my desire to not anger my mother is nothing compared to you constantly writing to your father over every little upset. Didn't you nearly get a harmless Hippogriff _killed_ after a small scratch.' Her tone became more patronising and Malfoy's face stiffened in annoyance.

'Look Snape, you're lucky my father is friends with yours, otherwise I won't be as kind. But I will say this, you're an embarrassment to the Slytherin house.' Crabbe and Goyle laughed at Malfoy's words, causing Eileen's anger and humiliation to rise, especially with the other students' starting to pay attention.

'Go fuck yourself.' Eileen sneered, she calmly went up the stairs to the girls' dorm and collapsed in her bed. She waved her hand and the curtains around her bed closed. She buried her face in her pillow, muffling her sobs. She was frustrated with Malfoy's attitude towards her and his refusal to accept she did not hold the same views as him and those he influenced.

'Hey, are you alright?'

Eileen looked up and cautiously drew back the curtain.

'He was rather unpleasant to you again. Personally, I don't see the point in those badges.' The girl was sitting on the bed next to Eileen's.

Eileen knew the girl as Tracey Davis. She was crudely known as the half-blood of Slytherin. Unlike Eileen, she an outcast due to her well-known blood status. Tracey was proud that she not a pure-blood and would happily announce it if anyone asked.

'Neither do I. Harry is very nice and he is one of the few not to judge me because of my dad. Malfoy just expects everyone to do what he says, even if it's ridiculous.' Eileen said miserably.

'Hey, no need to sound so sad! I've been impressed with your determination not be pushed around by him. Even in classes you stand your ground.'

'I'm sorry I've never noticed you before. I've been so determined to keep myself to myself I didn't notice someone else like me.'

Tracey smiled, 'Doesn't matter, I've been the same. They only see blood and family names, nothing else. There's already been rumours about future marriage agreements!' she snorted, 'I'm glad I don't have to deal with all that drama.'

Eileen smiled, 'I feel exactly the same. I doubt any of these families would want to be involved with my mother.'

'She's an amazing lady! One of the most entertaining teachers I've had!' Tracey said, 'she's made history seem fascinating. And I'm shocked that an accomplished Auror could be so good at teaching. Moody's lessons are always traumatic, mainly because he trends over the line of proper.'

Eileen snorted, 'that's true.'

They talked about everything they could think about. Tracey had two siblings, one being in the first year of school and the other was a year old. Eileen asked her about how Tracey's mother handled her father being a wizard. It was clear it was a slightly difficult topic, with Tracey stating that her father struggled with her mother going out without a wizard. Other than the worry of attack, her mother was happily adjusted to life in the wizarding world.

It seemed blood had more power than Eileen had imagined.


	44. Chapter 44

Communication with Sirius had vanished again. Eliza had continuously owled Sirius, much to her disappointment he had not replied. She told him about Harry's success at the Second Trial and he had not responded to that important event. She felt stupid in hoping he would act like the man before his arrest.

Despite the poor condition of their relationship before their marriage, they'd grown to be happy with their relationship and had even reached the point where they both could say they were in love and had no regrets.

Much to her annoyance, Severus had been right in saying she could not expect her marriage to be perfect now he had escaped. Eliza had realised she'd put pressure on herself to expect the marriage to be exactly the same for the benefit of her children and so she could have that dream family again.

The day's class had finished and much to her relief and happiness, she noticed Eileen was seated next to Tracey Davis. Tracey, in Eliza's eyes, was a delightful but quiet girl and she was the perfect classmate for Eileen to be friends with.

Weeks had passed since Severus' last conversation with her and she was becoming frustrated with both him and her husband. She felt let down by the two men who were meant to support her. She understood Sirius' situation, but Pandora had said he'd been owling Harry over the weeks, asking how him and his children were doing. As much as she could be open with Pandora, she did not want to burden her daughter. She'd owled Tonks who was sympathetic and promised her a night out during the summer holidays. To Eliza's dismay, Tonks was bogged down with paper work from the events from the Quidditch World Cup, so she could not pay a visit to Hogsmeade.

Her annoyance had built up and she found herself storming over to Severus' quarters. She didn't bother to knock as she would normally do.

'What's your problem with me? I haven't done nothing to upset you, anger you or anything. It's bad enough my so called husband hasn't bother to speak to me, my best friend is bogged down with work so she can't talk to me and now you can't be fucked to talk to me. So please spare me the bullshit and tell me what your issue is. I honestly don't care what it is.'

Severus was sitting at his desk, a quill in hand and he looked shocked by her angry and emotional outburst, 'It is courteous to knock before entering.'

Eliza raised an eyebrow, 'Cut the bullshit and tell what your issue is.' She folded her arms and stood in front of his desk.

'I have been busy, Eliza,' he went back to marking.

She sighed in frustration, 'I can hardly believe you have been busy for nearly a month.'

He cleared his throat and waved his hand; the completed marking made its way into a drawer in the desk. He sat back in his chair and finally met her gaze, 'If you don't mind, some students will be coming here for a detention in a few minutes and I would rather they did not hear this conversation.'

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, 'I give up. Talk to me when you can be bothered. I don't give a fuck anymore.' She stormed out and met the students outside his classroom, 'Good luck to you all.' The first years smiled nervously at the furious woman.

Severus had instructed the students to hand clean the cauldrons in his classroom. The ones he kept as spare well not well maintained and were rarely cleaned. Severus expected the students who used them in lessons to clean them afterwards but often the students would leave, and he often could not be bothered to carry out the laborious task. He had found it to be a useful detention task.

He found himself struggling to keep focused on writing his journal article as his mind kept drifting back to Eliza. He knew what he wanted to say but he could not get the words out. As much as he wanted to be honest with her, he was not an open person and talking about personal matters was often next to impossible. It was likely, he thought, he would end up drinking and then confessing his true emotions to her later on.

He hated his way of going about things, but he did not know how to go about it. It was something he knew he had to work on, but he didn't know what to do to make it better. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was still in love with Eliza and as much as tried to supress those feelings it was impossible to. He could see her as the care-free sixteen-year-old who made plans to be with him.

To his surprise, he did not drink that night nor the next night. Perhaps he was making the changes he needed to.

/

 _The rumours of the Dark Lord's death had spread like wildfire. Parties were being held and the magical population had taken to the streets to mourn the Potters' deaths but to celebrate the end of the Wizarding War._

 _The celebrations seemed to last weeks on end and at one point the_ Daily Prophet _seemed to suggest that they would keep going for months on end._

 _Severus had accustomed his house to be suitable for children, with a large amount of help from Eliza. He had wanted to transfigure household items into cribs and wardrobes, but Eliza had insisted on buying new furniture. He had turned his parents' room into a room for the twins and he had planned to use the study as a room for one of the twins when they were older._

 _After a shopping trip, he had settled to read the latest in the celebration saga. His stomach and heart dropped as he read the headline:_ MASS MURDERER BLACK ARRESTED. WIFE QUESTIONED.

 _He apparated to Reninghall and was relieved to find Eliza sitting in her front room. She was with Black's cousin Andromeda and Andromeda's seven-year-old child. The child, who Severus later found out was called Nymphadora, was playing with Pandora and James on the floor. He had nearly drawn his wand as he almost mistaken Andromeda for Bellatrix Lestrange. Eliza had starting crying when she saw he was standing in the doorway._

' _Severus…' she made her slowly towards him and collapsed in his arms, 'He didn't do it… he couldn't…'_

 _He hugged her and rubbed the back of her head, 'Don't worry. You have me and Andromeda to help you.'_

 _She was shaking as she sobbed, 'They questioned me. I got so angry… they were accusing me of conspiring with him… I didn't… not my friends… they are the god parents of Pandy and James…' she started crying uncontrollably and her grip on Severus tightened._

' _I know you wouldn't,' he murmured. He led her back to the sofa and he could hear one of the children crying, 'I'll take care of that for you.'_

 _Andromeda protested, 'I'll go, I think you and Eliza need to talk.'_


	45. Chapter 45

The final trial couldn't come quick enough for the students and the staff. The build up had been tremendous. Harry had proven himself to be a front runner for Champion but between Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum, there were much debate about who would be the Champion.

The weather was not overly pleasant and the Quidditch stands were moved to face the grounds which were now a deep, large maze. The Champions were standing at the entrance of maze, wondering what they would be facing once the trial started.

Eliza and Severus' relationship had returned to normal and the rest of staff noticed by Eliza resuming her seat next to Severus. They were back to talking amongst themselves and poking fun at some of the Drumstag staff who had annoyed the both of them.

'Do you reckon it's going to difficult in there?' Eliza asked, biting her lip.

'Probably. The trials have progressively become harder so this one will the most challenging.'

She nudged him, 'Look! They are getting ready to enter the maze. Oh shit. Molly bloody Weasley is down in the family box. I bet she'll criticise me over something ridiculous.'

Severus hummed, 'Ignore her. You're a brilliant mother and she sees herself as the perfect mother figure.'

Eliza smiled, 'she makes me doubt myself.'

Before he could reply, Dumbledore announced the start of the trial. Krum entered first and then Cedric and Harry together. Fleur Delacour brought up the rear.

The wait for anything to happen was excruciating. The Professors talked amongst themselves for a few minutes before falling silent.

A red flare caused Eliza to jump suddenly, 'Fucking hell! Who do you think that is for?'

'I would reckon Fleur. She's the weakest of the four.' He said thoughtfully.

Much to her surprise, he was right. The Mediwitches brought out a unconscious Fleur who was rushed to the Hospital Wing.

The next flare was for Krum, 'Oh Merlin! It must be tough, I don't know how else he would be finishing before Harry.' Eliza said, she was gripping his arm.

Eliza checked her watch, 'They have been gone for over an hour.' She said, to no one in particular. She was becoming restless, 'Jesus I need a drink.'

As she was about to go a drink, Harry and Cedric appeared clutching the Cup, 'Thank God!' she ran down the steps and joined the family members.

Her heart was thumping as she saw Harry crying, 'He's dead! He killed him!' Dumbledore was trying to pull Harry off the lifeless form of Cedric and Eliza swore, wiping away a tear.

Harry clung to Eliza, who had fallen next to him, 'Don't worry, I'll get Padfoot to see you soon. I promise.' She whispered. Harry nodded in her arms and she rubbed his back.

'Voldemort's back, El. He killed Cedric.' Harry croaked.

'Shit. I'll tell Dumbledore what you saw. Things are going to get hard but don't worry. Nothing that happened is your fault.'

'I'll take care of the boy, I'm sure the Auror Department will need to see you, eh?' Moody said, his eyes were fixed on Harry and his eyes drifted to the cut on his arm.

Eliza was about to protest, but Harry looked up at her, 'It's fine, El. You can find Snuffles.' He whispered the last part and she nodded warily.

'I'll come find you in a little bit.' She said.

/

'He said the Dark Lord is back?' Severus asked, pacing Dumbledore's office.

Eliza nodded, 'Yep. I believe him. Why else would an innocent boy be killed? Not to mention your Mark is burning.' She noticed Severus had been itching and rubbing his forearm, just as he would before Voldemort fell.

'Eliza has a point. You should go and investigate when you get summoned. Eliza, I'm sure you will be back to the Azkaban shifts, you should take them on and see how the prisoners are reacting.'

Eliza sighed, 'Okay, only because you asked nicely. I better check on Harry and Moody. The way Moody was acting I'm worried.'

Dumbledore and Severus looked at each other, 'Moody is with Harry.'

Eliza nodded, 'I'm thinking what you guys are.'

They ran to Moody's office, there was urgency as the suspected impersonator was with Harry.

'I told you both I had concerns! No one believed me, and it looks like I was right.' Eliza said, trying to keep up with Severus.

'Now is not the time to be smug.' Severus replied.

They burst into Moody's office and Severus stupefied Moody, sending him flying against a wall. Eliza ran to Harry, 'Are you alright?'

'He didn't do anything. He kept saying stuff about Voldemort and how he arranged the trial, so I would get to the Cup first. He used the Imperious Curse on Krum to try and stop the others.'

The Hospital Wing was buzzing with members of the Order of the Phoenix reuniting. The discovery of the real Moody was enough for the Members to take Voldemort's suspected return seriously. Eliza had managed to get hold of Sirius who was disguised as a dog. Him, Eliza and James were by Harry's beside.

'Oh for God's sake! This woman will be the end of me.' Eliza said, she could hear Molly Weasley's insistence to see Harry.

James snorted, 'Be polite. If you're polite she can't say anything.'

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'Just you wait.'

Molly bustled in, followed by Hermione and Ron, 'I was so worried about you! I've got you some sweets and chocolate, just make sure my twins don't get their hands on them!' She noticed Eliza who had sank in her chair, and the disguised dog on Harry's bed, 'Why is that filthy dog here?'

'Harry wanted him here.' Eliza said.

'As do I, Molly.' Dumbledore said, a curtain around Harry's bed, he a few charms to conceal their voices, 'Sirius reveal yourself.' Severus was standing at the edge, his face stony at the mention of Sirius Black.

Eliza held her breath as Sirius transformed back. Molly was about to curse him before Dumbledore stepped in, 'He is innocent of all crimes. Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and he killed those Muggles. Not to mention he was important in Lord Voldemort's return this evening. Now, Sirius I need you to locate Remus and bring him back. Eliza, I'm afraid you will be put back onto the high security patrols at Azkaban and you need to find Tonks and other Aurors and inform them of today's events. Severus, you know what you need to do.'

Severus bowed his head and turned to leave, 'I will keep you informed of anything I find out.' He gave Eliza a small smile before leaving.

Eliza knew what his task was and was worried about what he would experience when he returned to the Death Eaters. Often there would violence which she would often have to help cure.

Dumbledore turned to Eliza next, 'Fine. I'm not happy but I'll do it. Severus is going to need to make more bloody potions for the next bout of hexes coming my way.' Eliza said, sighing, 'At least Tonks will be there.'

Sirius chuckled, he held her hand, 'You will be okay,' He winked and smiled at his son and godson, 'It's good to be back.'

'As much as this reunion is necessary, you all have tasks that need to the completed sooner rather than later.' Dumbledore said, urgency was in his voice.

Sirius kissed Eliza, he had so much he wanted to say but Dumbledore's presence made pressured him to go, 'I'll see you all later.' He winked and smiled a final time before going.

Eliza sighed, 'I best get back to work. Tonks will want to know why I'm back on the schedule. Fucking Azkaban.'

'Mind your language!' Molly exclaimed.

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'I'll like to see how you would react to being Crucioed with illegal wands. Especially when your crazy father is the one doing it.'

'There are children present!'

'Hardly children. probably use worse language when we're not around. As lovely as this is, I need to pack and go back to work.' She ruffled Harry and James' hair before leaving.

'Stupid woman.' Eliza muttered under her breath.


End file.
